Schnee's Burgers
by ChocolateButtonsAndBooks
Summary: It all starts with Weiss serving a rude and flirtatious customer. She hated her job but did she hate the idiot who had the nerve to drunkenly flirt with her whilst ordering their food? Yang is everything Weiss' father hates which makes her that much more tempting. Freezerburn. An AU about teen rebellion, with a bit of angst and puppy love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm hoping to reveal most things about this AU in the writing rather than explaining it here so if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask via review or PM. **

**All criticism is welcomed.**

* * *

Weiss let out a huff of frustration at the squeal of tires that grated against her ear drums and sliced through the previously silent parking lot. She cursed herself for choosing this late night shift to avoid the meal time rushes and reduce the possibility of being recognised by someone she knew. Of course she hadn't countered in the fact that the only people craving greasy fast food at this hour would be evening workers or drunks.

She straightened her posture and adjusted the entirely unflattering uniform as she heard the automatic doors slide open, the new customers bringing a harsh breeze with them.

She witnessed what had to be the oddest group of tipsy people she had ever laid her eyes on.

They were a trio, two males and one woman who stood between them. On the right was the shorter man with sandy blond hair, which seemed to follow the premise that messier was better, and an unbuttoned white shirt which revealed toned abs. His entire appearance and body language seemed to scream 'laid back', something that Weiss didn't appreciate in the slightest.

The tallest of the three had vibrant blue hair in which rested a pair of yellow goggles, although he seemed to have more practical fashion sense for the chilly winter air with his jacket. As her eyes met his he flashed his shiny teeth in what he must have believed was a dazzling smile, Weiss simply rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the last of the group.

It wasn't the flowing mass of golden hair or the minimal clothing- which revealed a toned body accompanied by feminine curves- that made Weiss instantly dislike this woman, it was the sunglasses. Obnoxious aviators that she must have thought made her look cool were donned by the stunning female who approached the counter with confident strides.

Weiss wondered what kind of idiot wore sunglasses at night _and_ indoors, it seemed she was about to find out.

As the blonde rested her elbows against the counter, her breasts, barely covered by the tank top she wore beneath her leather jacket, seemed to take up more space than they had any right to and Weiss struggled to stop herself from staring.

"Hey princess." Weiss bristled at the nickname and the all too low tone it was uttered in.

"Welcome to Schnee's, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries, what about you guys?" She turned to her companions who stepped up next to her and Weiss could smell the alcohol that clung to their clothes.

"Do you have any bananas?" The boy with the abs asked as Weiss scrunched her face at the odd request.

"No, we have what is on the boards above me." Weiss replied curtly as she gestured to the lit up menus over her head.

"Sun stop _monkeying_ around." Yang elbowed him in the ribs and received loud snorts in reply. Weiss now had no doubts as to their inebriation.

"Alright I'll have the same as her."

"Me three! Thanks snow angel, names Neptune by the way." The blue haired one piped up with a wink. Weiss glanced at him under her lashes, perhaps he was cute in a dorky way she mused.

"And we'll have a kid's chicken nugget meal for my _darling_ sister as a treat for being designated driver." The blonde interrupted, giggling at herself.

"And what drinks would you like with each of the meals?"

"Schnee cola for all."

"Is that everything for you?"

"Could I get a side order of that booty?" Weiss felt her face burn bright at the finger pointed towards her and the arrogant, self-satisfied smirk that now graced the blonde's features. She almost growled when the two men either side of the brute in question merely burst into childish giggles, Sun actually clutching onto the counter for support.

"Only if you're willing to lose some fingers." Weiss replied icily as the blonde lifted up her arms apologetically.

"Woah okay, sorry princess." Weiss merely glared in reply as her co-worker shouted that the order was ready to package and she hurriedly got to work, the sooner she could prepare their order the sooner they would leave her in peace again. She caught the end of some tale involving a bar fight, in which Sun had received the scar he was currently showing off, as she lifted their bags onto the counter.

"Thank you for visiting Schnee's burgers today." Weiss stated robotically as the three idiots in front of her attempted what looked like a three person high five which resulted in Neptune receiving a slap to each cheek.

"It was a pleasure." The woman replied as she took off her sunglasses to reveal the most intriguing eyes Weiss had ever seen. "Just in case you change your mind about cutting off my fingers here's my number." She grabbed a nearby napkin and scribbled on it momentarily before pushing it towards Weiss who scoffed at the very notion. "See ya around." And with that Weiss received a bright, lilac-eyed wink before the food was promptly snatched up and carried outside.

As soon as the automatic doors closed behind them they began loudly discussing her, as if they didn't realise that noise travelled through glass.

"Neptune you totally suck at picking up girls." Sun announced through a mouthful of burger, apparently unable to wait till he reached the car to begin eating.

"Yeah I told you I had more game." The woman mocked as she punched him on his bicep, making him stumble slightly with her heavy-handedness.

"She threatened to remove your fingers."

"But she'll totally text me, no one can resist this! Anyway she might be into rough stuff, you don't know her life."

"She won't text you."

"Probably not but it was worth a try right? She had really pretty eyes…" Weiss strained to hear more of their conversation but they hopped into a red sports car and before Weiss' cheeks had managed to lose their blush they were already on their way out.

Weiss gingerly pulled the napkin towards her, as if making too much contact with it would infect her, and cast her gaze across the messy scrawl of digits. There was a mobile number then underneath the simple word 'Yang', presumably the blonde's name.

She was about to scrunch up the napkin when a flash of silver caught her eye and she zeroed in on the sunglasses that had been carelessly left on the counter.

She glowered at them.

They glared back.

She looked away, at the almost empty parking lot which was lit by three streetlamps, until she could feel their gaze on her. She cursed under her breath and picked up the aviators, examining them as if they would crack under her pressure and reveal the secrets of their mysterious owner. With a quick glance around the now empty seating area she hesitantly raised the sunglasses to her face and put them over her eyes, darkening her view.

"Look at _me_ wearing sunglasses indoors and saying stupid things and thinking I can get away with it just because I'm good looking and have amazing hair." She mocked in an imitation of Yang's cheery voice.

"Uh… Weiss?" Forgetting that she wasn't entirely alone Weiss yelped in shock and immediately removed the sunglasses as she span on her heel to face the manager of Vale's Schnee's burgers store.

"P-pyrrha! Uh… I was just-"

"I came to tell you that your shift is over, so I'll see you the same time tomorrow night?"

"Yes! Bye!" Weiss could barely string together more than one word sentences in her mortifying embarrassment as she scooped up the napkin and hastily exited the diner.

* * *

Towelling through her just washed hair Weiss re-entered her bedroom and commenced her staring contest with Yang's sunglasses. It was merely seconds before she sighed loudly and grabbed her phone to write up a text. Her fingers delicately tapped the screen as she wrote, and re-wrote several times, the message she was going to send.

_Hello, this is Weiss from Schnee's Burgers. You left your sunglasses in store, if you visit during one of my shifts sometime soon you can collect them._

She hovered over the send button before biting her lip and resigning herself to being a good person, it's not like she would ever be seen in such a trashy accessory so she was really doing herself a favour in getting rid of them.

She attempted to focus on some schoolwork then, she wanted to be ahead when they returned after the holidays, but her eyes kept wandering to her phone. She checked the time and realised that most normal humans would be asleep at such an early hour of the morning, nevertheless she hated to be kept waiting.

Weiss breathed in deeply as she let her eyes drift closed and her forehead rest on her desk, math equations tended to make her drowsy after a tiring work shift. Her phone buzzed on the grainy wood and she snapped awake as the screen lit up with a message from the contact 'blonde idiot'.

_Thanks princess! Ur __the best. Can I come tomorrow at 9? I guess its actually today now tho?_

Weiss gritted her teeth at 'princess' but tapped out a quick reply.

_I am working evenings (from 6pm) til Friday this week._

After hitting send she collapsed onto her bed, feeling her phone buzz again merely seconds later.

_Awesome. I'll see ya tonite then x_

Weiss frowned at the little 'x' at the end of the message as she wondered how someone could have as much confidence as Yang.

The time on her phone read past two am when she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The first three hours of her shift dragged by mercilessly and she found herself periodically checking the clock between watching customers file out after their dinner. She was reading through a book her English teacher had assigned her class under the counter when she heard heavy boots against the tiled floor.

"Hey." It was a decidedly more proper greeting than the night before.

"Hello." Weiss looked up into wide lilac eyes.

"Listen, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about speaking to you like that last night. I do like to flirt but I know what it's like when you're just trying to do your job and pervy idiots keep trying to hit on you. You definitely didn't have to do this for me but you did so er… thanks again." Yang definitely didn't possess any form of eloquence but Weiss could tell she was sincere.

"Ok. They're in my locker, follow me." Weiss instructed as she turned to the new worker who had started a couple of days ago. "I'm taking my break now."

"Uh o-okay Weiss." Jaune smiled eagerly and looked shyly at Yang who had chosen that moment to wink at him.

"Don't." Weiss warned Yang who looked at her sheepishly.

"That guy off limits then?" The blonde asked as they left Jaune and began walking through the kitchen.

"Don't say anything but I think my boss has a crush on him."

"He's not really my type anyway. Who's your boss?"

"Would you know them if I told you?"

"I do actually live in Vale ya know. I could've gone to school with them or something."

"How old _are_ you?" Weiss asked, looking Yang up and down and trying to determine some round about guess.

"You should know better than to ask a woman her age princess, take my advice."

"Do you hand out a lot of this 'advice'?"

"Not usually for free but you can have that one on me." Yang grinned and then continued. "I'm twenty, what about you? Please tell me I didn't drunk hit on a baby."

"I am not a baby! I'm eighteen actually."

"Woah we got a proper adult right here! Do you go to Signal high then? I left a couple of years ago."

"Yes. I moved here for my senior year. My father thought it would be beneficial for me to spend some time in Vale seeing as I plan to go to Beacon University."

"Woah! No way? _I_ go there!" Yang exclaimed excitedly before laughing at the horrified look on Weiss' face.

"How did _you_ get into Beacon?"

"Hey! Looks can be deceiving; I could be a total science nerd for all you know."

"You wear sunglasses at _night_."

"You make a good point. I got a sports scholarship." Weiss nodded, accepting the fact that Beacon celebrated physical success just as much as more academic pursuits.

"We're here." She announced before knocking on the staffroom door.

"Who is it?" The call came from behind the wooden door.

"It's Weiss, I have a fr- er… _someone_ with me. Is it ok to come in?"

"Of course." Before Weiss could clasp the metal door knob the room was revealed to them as the door swung open and Pyrrha smiled warmly at them.

"Yang?!"

"Pyrrha?! No way! You look amazing! How have you been?"

"I've been great thanks, just saving up some more money for my final semester of college. How about you? You're in your second year now right?"

"Yeah it's been great, I'm getting loads of hours of coaching a week and apparently Beacon have the best contacts for getting me a manager when I've finished my course. My dad's still making sure I get a degree as a back up plan even though I'm certain I want to make it professionally." Weiss tapped her toe as the two exchanged pleasantries, the curiosity was biting at her but she couldn't interrupt.

"Well I've got to get back to work but we should organise a proper catch up sometime maybe coffee or something, I never see you at Beacon."

"It's a big campus I guess, I'll hold you to that coffee offer." Yang grinned again as Pyrrha waltzed back towards the kitchen, Weiss wondered if she'd ever met anyone who smiled as often as Yang did.

"That was my boss." Weiss reluctantly supplied as she entered the staff room and made her way over to her locker.

"You're so lucky to have Pyrrha as a boss! She's so nice and hot and cool and down to earth, did I mention hot?"

"Yes, you may have just mentioned it." Weiss supplied sarcastically.

"Man I used to have a bit of a crush on her in high school; she was basically my first personal trainer and queen of the school. She was really sporty until she got a few injuries that just stopped her from going pro."

"What was she good at?"

"I know it sounds strange but javelin was her speciality." Weiss was taken aback by that but she twisted the lock and began rooting around for Yang's sunglasses.

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm a boxer. Couldn't you tell?" With a mischievous wink Yang flexed her biceps and Weiss would've been lying if she was to say she wasn't just a little bit impressed, not that she'd ever let Yang know.

"Shouldn't you be on a no alcohol, no fast food diet then?"

"Nah. I'm still in college so I can get away with it for another year as long as I keep working out everyday. When I start competing professionally I'll be stricter."

"Here you go." Weiss handed her the aviators and let out a 'tut' of disapproval when Yang immediately put them on.

"Don't like them?"

"No. You look like an idiot."

"I like your honesty princess."

"Don't call me that."

"You got it, your majesty." Weiss growled but Yang barrelled on nonetheless. "So I was thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Your concern touches me."

"I am most certainly _not_ touching you in any way."

"Alright. Anyway if you want to get to know Vale better I have lived here all my life so you've met the right person, I could take you on a tour sometime if you like? It's really important to know the city you're going to live and study in and I'm sure your father would agree."

"My father would never agree to anything to do with me being around you."

"Okay… maybe that makes me even more appealing? I know all the places that daddy won't want to take his daughter."

"Don't try to psychoanalyse me, I don't have daddy issues."

"But you're a teenager! And teens need to rebel. I could tell you loads of stuff about Beacon if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

"I don't _need_ to rebel."

"Sure, if you really don't want to see me any more than necessary then that's okay. Just text me if you want to do anything, I'll see ya later, thanks again for the sunglasses." Before Weiss could form a reply Yang was strutting away, still with that stupid grin on her face and a spring in her step.

* * *

"W-weiss?"

"What is it Jaune?" She snapped, being pulled from her comfortable reading session and back into the harsh reality that was a late night shift with the bumbling new recruit.

"That g-girl you were with the other day told me t-to give you this."

"What are you talking about?" In the last hour he had gotten a total of three orders wrong and she had taken up ignoring him as if he would somehow disappear if she refused to believe he was there.

"Here." He held a wobbly hand out with a petite, poorly wrapped gift in it. It was clearly left over Christmas giftwrap which was terribly creased and made a throbbing begin at Weiss' temple.

"What is that?"

"The blonde girl came in before your shift and asked me to give it to you. So… here you go…?"

"Isn't it the end of your shift now?" She nodded towards the clock on the far wall as she gingerly accepted the gift as if it may explode if she were too rough.

"Y-yeah. Bye Weiss!" He gave her a hopeful smile which she was delighted to not return before she focused on the particularly light package between her slender fingers.

Checking to make sure nobody was observing her she daintily tore away the paper to reveal a white glasses case. A crease formed between her brows as she unzipped the case, finding her curiosity pushing her hands to work faster.

She was firstly met with a roughly folded note, the edges of the paper not lining up, another crime that Weiss dearly wanted Yang to be held accountable for, but she hastily held it out and recognised that messy scribble.

_I'm back at college next week._

_I thought you'd appreciate a small gift for the favour you did for me._

_Enjoy! _

_Yang X. L._

Being a female herself Weiss would have thought that she may have a chance of understanding Yang but she was left more perplexed after every interaction. Did Weiss need to know Yang's college timetable? And what did the 'X' and 'L' stand for? Extra large? The boxer certainly wouldn't need extra large clothes and she hadn't ordered an extra large meal the other day. If they were initials Weiss couldn't think of a name beginning with 'x'.

Weiss ceased her puzzling and returned her attention to the gift which she presently discovered was a pair of aviator sunglasses. The sigh she let out was heard by the only customer in the store who sent her a questioning glance to which she simply shook her head.

* * *

Weiss smacked her forehead against her desk; she couldn't believe she'd caved.

She hadn't lasted two days.

She picked up her phone and re-read the text she'd just sent Yang, having had a night of sleep to mull over the offer she had received the previous evening.

_I'm not working this Saturday._

She laughed at her own mysteriousness until the buzz drove her eyes to the screen to check the reply.

_I'll pick u up at 2pm. We'll be out L8_

Weiss rolled her eyes at the idiot she was now arranging to meet up with for some unknown reason and typed up a response.

_And where are you intending to pick me up from? Is there a dress code?_

The reply was almost instantaneous and made Weiss smirk.

_Tell me where u want picking up from (not ur __house if you don't want daddy to kno) and wear clothes? Unless u don't want to… I'm cool with either_

Weiss wondered what her father would think if Yang came to their house and ruled that it may involve some sort of negative coronary reaction induced by shock. The thought made Weiss shiver and glance over her shoulder; she was going to be playing a dangerous game.

_How about the library? (If you even know where that is) And I will most assuredly be wearing clothes the entire time I am in your presence._

The library was a good idea, she could get some extra studying in before Yang undoubtedly became a distraction that lasted a good few hours, and it was quite a way from her house.

_I kno where the library is I have a friend who reads books_

Weiss wasn't sure whether Yang was joking or if she really didn't ever do any reading.

_How did you graduate from high school?_

It was a legitimate concern.

_With audiobooks, coffee, my good looks and a bit of luck. So I'll pick u up at 2pm __on Sat from the library?_

If they were going to be associating with each other Weiss considered asking Yang for her exact high school grades, she needed to be certain that she actually had managed to pass her senior year.

_That sounds acceptable._

Now she had two whole days and work shifts to wait.

_That's a bit harsh don'tcha think? Almost 'Weiss' cold._

Perhaps she would make Yang wait for her on Saturday.

_That was appalling._

Weiss glared at her phone as if Yang would be able to see it through her text.

_Awww don't h8 me cuz I'm beautiful! gtg I have training see ya Sat x_

The grammar and spelling made Weiss' skin crawl as she wondered if she'd eventually need to take a class in comprehending text talk, did Beacon offer a 'common text slang' elective?

She stepped over to her walk in closet and began the pursuit of planning an outfit for Saturday which was absolutely not a date.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading- this story isn't going to be ridiculously slow burn and it's just a bit of something different and fun to write when I'm stuck on my other project The Rise Of Vale.**

**Let me know what you think- updates will aim to be about weekly possibly bi-weekly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favs this has been received better than I could have hoped.**

**As a sort of idea of where I'm taking this it's going to be a lot of stupid teenage shenanigans (I love that word) and then the difficulties that come with being young and wondering if you've fallen in love or just want to be rebellious and have fun (or can you have both?). **

**I do worry about having these two in character when there really isn't that much to go off (Yang only really gets a couple of funny one liners most episodes) but I tend to think about what we do have and throw in some educated guesses into how I think they would react in this real life au. But so far everyone seems to think they are reasonably in character so I'll keep writing them as I do now.**

* * *

The dusty volumes weighed her down as she stumbled a little on her way to the desk. Wearing heels that were almost high enough to give Weiss vertigo she leant a hand against the burnished wood in order to regain her balance. She dropped the books she had selected in front of the librarian who looked at her with a golden, calculating gaze. Weiss checked the time on her phone as she pushed the novels further across the desk.

"These three please."

"Certainly." The librarian accepted her held out library card and swiped it before scanning the books, taking longer than Weiss would have hoped. She couldn't be late meeting Yang, her perfect manner code simply wouldn't allow it, and Weiss began tapping her foot, the clacking echoed throughout the library and disturbed any peace that had previously existed.

"We have a low tolerance to excessive noise here." The black haired librarian warned.

"If you would hurry up then I could leave."

"With respect Miss…" Her golden eyes flicked towards the monitor which housed Weiss' library card details "…Schnee, I am doing my job and cannot be rushed."

"I have places to be."

"Of course you do. I'll only be a few more minutes, I'm sure your _incredibly_ important date can wait a little longer." Weiss was certain she was not far from having steam escaping her ears, she really didn't have the patience for sarcasm, and she leaned closer to the smirking woman as she whisper-shouted her next words.

"Firstly it isn't a date, secondly have you not heard the name Schnee? Do you not know to whom you are speaking? And thirdly I do not appreciate that tone-" She was cut off by the banging of the door being thrown open as a mass of wild blonde hair caught their attention and Yang bounced towards the desk.

"Are you done yet princess?" She asked in a voice that was all too loud for the library.

"N-" Weiss was interrupted yet again when the rude librarian had the nerve to address Yang and ignore her entirely.

"It's heiress actually." The smirk on her face was devilish and Yang simply exploded into a fit of rowdy guffaws.

"Blake! I haven't seen you for ages! I missed your one liners so bad."

"I wouldn't call it a one liner." Weiss scathed under her breath as she glared at the two reunited friends.

"Well my eardrums haven't missed you Yang. You better get out of here before we have to ban you again." Blake replied, a quirk to her lips still evident.

"Yeah I can't do the quiet thing that well, I'll call you later okay? Have you sorted Weiss' books?"

"Yes. I've been updating my blog for the last five minutes actually." She refocused her smirk back on Weiss who immediately realised that she had been kept waiting for Blake's own twisted pleasure.

"Why you-" Weiss began, her voice rising to a hair-raising pitch.

"Okay time to go! Come on princess, I'll see ya around Blakey." Yang lightly grasped Weiss' bicep with one hand and scooped up the books in her other as she all but dragged Weiss out of the library.

"She purposefully aggravated me when she had already scanned the books! I should give her a stern talking to about customer relations-"

"She was just joking Weiss! She's actually really cool, I think you'd like her if you actually got to know her. She's kinda like you."

"What do you mean like me?!" Weiss all but screeched.

"She's determined, hard-working, intelligent and she's always reminding me of how much of an idiot I can be."

"A few positive qualities are hardly enough to redeem her after _that_ performance."

"And man is she stubborn."

"Hey!"

"I was talking about her not you." Yang back-pedalled as she ambled towards the parking lot, Weiss following behind as well as she could in her heels, and Yang took that moment to take in her appearance. "Can you walk in those?" She asked with a sceptical raised eyebrow.

"Of course. I always conduct myself with grace."

"Sure. You look nice by the way." Yang gave her a genuine smile that brought a tinge of warmth to Weiss' cheeks that she instantly attempted to suppress.

"You look…" Weiss raked her eyes along Yang's form; from the large brown boots with golden buckles, the impossibly long, exposed legs, to scandalously short denim shorts with what looked to Weiss like a purple handkerchief hanging out the back pocket and finally a leather jacket which left room for a fair amount of cleavage on show. Yang popped the upturned collar of her jacket under Weiss' scrutiny. "…Exactly as I expected." Weiss finished with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment seeing as I _always_ look stunning."

"Take it however you like. Where are we going?"

"We're going on a tour of Vale! Not your usual tour though, we'll be going places no other tour guide would even know about."

"I swear if you take me to a grotty bar…"

"Just give things a chance okay? Now hop on." Yang gestured with her hands as if to present a magnificent gift, it was in actuality a highly dangerous looking motorbike.

"I'm not going to 'hop' onto that."

"You've never been on a motorbike before?"

"No and I'm content to keep it that way."

"Don't you want to say you've done it at least once? I have been driving this for several years so you're in reasonably safe hands."

"'Reasonably safe' how is that supposed to be at _all_ comforting?!"

"Well I'm a good driver but I can't vouch for anyone else on the road." Yang grinned at Weiss' horrified expression and she took out her sunglasses to combat the mid-afternoon sun. "Did you bring your glasses?"

"Of course not. I will never wear such an atrocity." Weiss replied, crossing her arms stiffly.

"Sure thing. Hey, catch." With a simple one worded notice Yang flung a spare helmet at Weiss who reflexively opened her palms to receive it.

"I can't wear this!"

"But you've come all this way and dressed up all nice too! It would be a shame to just go home now right?" Weiss rolled her eyes but nonetheless took a tentative step closer to the bight yellow death machine that Yang was stroking lovingly.

"Are you sure relationships with motor vehicles are legal?" Weiss quipped as Yang cooed under her breath at her precious bike.

"You'll want her once you've had a taste Weiss! Come on now, we have a busy schedule."

Ignoring the fact that Yang had actually used her real name possibly for the first time since meeting her Weiss gazed at the blonde puzzlingly. "You have a set out schedule?" Perhaps she had harshly misjudged Yang's whole character.

"Well kinda? I wasn't really sure you were even gonna show up if I'm honest…" She sheepishly rubbed at the back of her neck, a gesture that Weiss curiously found endearing.

"Oh let's just go."

"Great, uh do you want a hand with the straps?" Yang offered as Weiss tugged at the bottom of the helmet she had only just managed to wrangle over her head.

"N-no." She stuttered as she felt her cheeks flood with unwelcome red.

"It's a tricky little bastard." Yang stepped closer, close enough that Weiss could smell whatever fruity fragrance she was wearing and- were it not for her heels- Weiss' eyes would have surely been level with Yang's breasts.

Large hands came up to her face and cupped her chin with a surprising tenderness and Weiss' breath hitched when she could feel calluses brush against her jaw. Her cerulean eyes fixed on Yang's pink lips and the tongue that was stuck out in concentration and when Yang grunted Weiss' eyes fluttered closed.

A simple noise shouldn't have been enough to turn her stomach into a twisting mess but it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling- it was simply new.

With a click the helmet was fastened below her chin and Weiss' eyes flew open to meet lilac. Yang was too close, really close, as in every-breath-ghosted-over-Weiss'-cheek close and the blonde's next words were a mumble.

"There you go."

Their close proximity shouldn't have been enough to make Weiss forget her prized manners but she almost found herself not wanting to break this peculiar trance she had found herself in. "…Thank you."

"No problem." Yang ducked her head as she stepped back and opened the storage compartment in her bike. She removed a sickeningly bright, yellow helmet and placed the library books, which had been resting comfortably on the leather seat, into the space. "Heh, it's not as big as a car trunk but it does its job." She stuffed the helmet over her hair and swung a leg over her bike, shuffling along to leave Weiss adequate room to mount the machine.

It was going to be a magnificent feat to do it with any semblance of poise in the heels Weiss had donned for their outing but she'd be damned if she wouldn't give it her all.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself she stepped up to the monstrosity.

She could do this.

She placed tentative fingers on the heated black leather of the seat and decided that it would be able to support her. She raised her right leg as she balanced her weight on her hands and in one swift motion she was sat, behind Yang on the awful contraption.

"Okay, I'm on."

"You're gonna wanna scoot up and hold on princess." Weiss sighed but shuffled along, hesitantly placing her hands on Yang's hips as she felt the bike rumble into life below her.

It buzzed through her very being as Yang kicked off from the kerb and trundled towards the exit of the parking lot. Weiss breathed out a sigh of relief; this really wasn't so bad- why had she been so reluctant?

Yang twisted her wrist and the bike roared in response as it jolted forwards at a terrifying speed. Weiss gasped and locked her arms tightly around the waist in front of her as she clung to Yang's back. The wind was so loud, so powerful, as it ripped through her white hair and whistled into her ears even through the helmet.

The world became indistinct colours and shapes that meant nothing to her wide eyes.

She was surely going to die.

But she'd never felt more alive.

She heard a light, cheerful sound and realised that she was laughing and it wasn't long before Yang shouted over her shoulder to her.

"You okay back there? If you want me to stop just punch my back or something, headbutt me if you heard that." Weiss laughed again and tapped her helmet against Yang's back, between her shoulder blades, before she turned her head to rest her cheek there, inhaling the scents of leather and lavender that were unique to the blonde brawler.

It wasn't long before the bike began to slow and Weiss recognised the pier as Yang stopped and parked.

"You've brought me to the beach?"

"No. Well yeah I guess but there's a specific place I wanna show you that not many others know about."

"Hmmm. You're not secretly a murderer who wants to kill me then dump my body in the ocean are you?"

"You kidding me? I would totally burn a body not dump it in the ocean."

"I'm glad to know."

The squeals of children as their bare feet were embraced by the cool, salty sea surrounded them the moment Yang turned off the engine and leaped off her bike. She threw he keys into the air once before catching them with a musical jingle and she put them into her pocket before removing her helmet. With the yellow headgear removed she shook her golden hair free and it seemed alive in the sea breeze as the curls bounced around Yang's face. With the helmet held in one hand she offered Weiss her other and she took it, grateful for the aid, as she dismounted the motorbike.

Weiss could feel a weathered palm against hers and couldn't help but wonder about the origin of the numerous ridges and scars she discovered there.

Quickly remembering that before her was the idiot who drunkenly propositioned her at work Weiss retracted her hand.

"Please do not make my exposure to these _children_ be at all prolonged." She glowered at the playing youths as they stumbled around on the sand, gleefully ignoring their parent's pleas to remain stationary to allow sunscreen to be applied.

"Woah, they're just having fun."

"They're being particularly loud about it." Weiss grumbled as she removed her helmet and fixed her off centre ponytail.

"Kids generally are, follow me." Yang set off towards the beach, much to Weiss' dismay.

"I can't walk on sand in these!"

"Oh yeah, you might wanna just go barefoot then."

"_Barefoot_?!"

"Have you never been to a beach before?"

"I have but they were private not crawling with…"

"Peasants?" Yang joked, not particularly far from the word Weiss was searching for.

"The sand is bound to be littered with broken buckets, candy wrappers and other trash."

"I'll give you a choice then, take off your shoes and follow a safe path that I'll find or I carry you."

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Weiss could almost feel the embarrassment that would accompany being slung over the blonde's shoulder and carried past the crowds.

"So you choose the first one?"

"I suppose." Weiss glowered at the straps on her heels as she undid them and held the pair against her hip as Yang barrelled on, reaching the sand.

"This is a nice beach but I will agree that it's a bit too busy which is why I found a hidden spot…" Weiss tried to pay attention to her guide as she felt the grains of sand cover and meld in between her toes in a completely unique feeling. She unlocked memories of past vacations spent relaxing on empty, white sand covered beaches as the waves rolled in, lulling her into peaceful sleep under a wide parasol.

She closed her eyes and breathed deep the salty air. Her moment of reflection was shattered by the piercing wailing of a nearby gremlin who had dropped his ice cream on the sand.

"Moooooooooooooom! I d-d-d-dropped my ice cream." He proceeded to dissolve into hiccupping sobs until his mother became consoling him.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll get you another one."

"He shouldn't be brought a new one." Weiss grumbled, only loud enough for Yang to hear her and turn around to face her.

"That's harsh, even for you."

"How will he ever learn about consequences? If he doesn't get a replacement I can guarantee he won't drop it another time."

"Is that what your parent's did with you?"

"No, I didn't have an ice cream like that when I visited the beach."

"Well I know what we're doing later, so what did you do when you went to the beach as a kid?"

"I sat and read mostly."

"You didn't build sandcastles or swim? I can remember burying my little sister one year, I may have told her that we were leaving her there for the birds to eat and I think it may have ruined the trip when dad had to dig her out of wet sand that was covered with her tears."

"That's awful!" But Yang grinned and shrugged.

"I was a kid too; it's a big sister's job to scar your little sister for life. She got me back a few years later anyway when she hid a miniature crab in my swimsuit. Let me warn you now: even small crabs have painful pincers, I still have a mark on my ass you know."

"Moving on from _that_ topic, where are you leading me?" Weiss asked as they continued to walk away from the mass of civilians enjoying the beautiful weather.

"Nearly there." They were approaching the edge of the visible beach as the terrain became a mess of sinister looking rocks that jutted from the land at seemingly random intervals, speckled around the cliff face.

"I didn't agree to rock climbing! This is ridiculous."

"It's worth it." Yang clambered onto a rock that was partially submerged in the lapping tide and held her hand out for Weiss.

"It had better be." She warned before she ignored the offered hand and pulled herself onto the rock.

"Just a little further." Yang hopped across the rocks and led her further from the beach until Weiss began to spot an opening in the cliff with more sand and pools of isolated water that the tide had left behind.

Hidden from the eyes of those frightened to explore was a miniature cove that lead into a cave. Yang launched herself off the rocks and onto the sand, gesturing widely at the scene around her.

"Here we are! My personal beach milady." Yang bowed and Weiss couldn't stop the smile that graced her features.

"It isn't your personal beach because you accidentally found it."

"I believe the well known rule 'finder's keepers' applies in this situation. Come in further, there are some rocks to sit on." Weiss followed the bouncing blonde until the cliff swallowed them up and Weiss realised just how beautiful this isolated cave was, untouched and untarnished by man.

There were tiny holes in the ceiling that were opened up by eager rays of sunshine that broke into the cave and painted irregular golden patterns upon the sand and sparkling water. Crabs scurried away from their greedy eyes as they took in the scene and Yang ruined the moment entirely by flipping off one of the retreating crustaceans.

"Are you always so immature?"

"That could've been the one that scarred my precious backside! Although I can't blame them for wanting to get some of the Xiao Long booty…"

"You brought me here to discuss… _this_?!" But even as Weiss complained she realised that any time spent together they were continually learning things about each other, the 'X. L.' on Yang's note had presumably stood for 'Xiao long'.

"No, let me just get my poetry out." Yang grinned at Weiss widened eyes as she fished around in her pockets.

"You're serious?!"

"No but would it be that much of a shock? Am I just a pretty face to you?"

"I don't know what you are." Weiss replied, and she meant it. Yang continued to be hard to work out but, like the motorbike ride, it was exhilarating.

"I'm loads of things; a proud sister, a boxer, a stamp collector, a bike enthusiast and holder of the title 'Vale's best hair' for five years running. Maybe one of them wasn't entirely true but now it's your turn, what are _your_ hobbies?" Yang collapsed onto a convenient rock-seat and Weiss perched on one opposite.

"I'm a fencer, I was the regional under eighteens champion seven times and I intend to keep it as a hobby. I used to… sing too." Weiss didn't know why she'd divulged so much information about herself but something about the cave made her feel safe, as if it was only the two of them, no outside world to judge and always watch. It was easy, so easy, to talk to those two lilac eyes that held hers with an admirable confidence that rather than intimidating Weiss, made her feel at ease.

"_Used_ to sing?"

"I don't really do it anymore."

"But surely you still do it? What do you do when you listen to the radio or when you're in the shower?"

"I used to perform but I grew to hate feeling like I was singing at someone's command."

"I guess it makes sense to enjoy things when you're doing them for yourself and not being used."

"Do people watch you fight?"

"Yeah but not big crowds, just other competitors and families and stuff, it can awkward when you see the mother of the person you just knocked out in the crowd. When I go pro people will pay to see me, and that _will_ be weird."

"You're certain you want to be a boxer then?"

"It was easy for me to decide, until I stepped into the ring I'd never found where I shone you know? And then I discovered that it feels like nothing else, all you can hear are your breaths and your heartbeat and survival instinct kicks in and your whole body is buzzing. People say its adrenaline or whatever but I just know that it reminds me that I'm alive and if you win, well that's even better." Weiss could feel the passion that rolled off of Yang in waves and she found herself imagining what it would be like to witness the great Yang Xiao Long in battle.

"Who introduced you to it?"

"My uncle Qrow, he knows a lot of martial arts himself and he saw me as I truly was: an angry kid who hated school. I was hitting people anyway; he just guided my fist into a more positive direction." Yang grinned at her and Weiss smirked.

"So you were a ruffian from a young age."

"I always hated bullies."

"A _noble_ ruffian?"

"I wouldn't be that kind, I was a little shit really but I'm guessing _you_ have always been the perfect, grade A in every class student?"

"Naturally." Weiss flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled smugly.

"Teacher's pet." Yang teased good-naturedly.

"Delinquent."

"Nerd."

"Useless member of society."

"Wet bread."

"Meathead."

"You're a biscuit that crumbles and goes all over you when you try and bite into it."

"You're the broken spring in a mattress that digs into people's backs."

"Well you're the human equivalent of that one table leg that is shorter than all the others and makes the table wobble."

"Are you calling me short, Xiao Long?"

"Well you aren't _long_, that's for sure."

"That was atrocious." But Weiss couldn't help laughing at the way Yang clutched at her stomach as if that would stop the boisterous roar of a laugh that was escaping her throat.

"Come on let's get you some _Weiss_ cream."

"Don't even think about using those puns outside of this cave."

"I can't promise anything princess, let's go."

* * *

The cool sweetness coated her tongue and Weiss found herself secretly enjoying the treat Yang had bought her from a truck parked by the beach.

"So where next?" She asked, trying not to sound overly eager.

"We're driving back into town to collect some stuff."

"Collecting things? Did you not run your errands?"

"Nothing like that, are you sure you don't want to try some of this strawberry ice cream?"

"Vanilla is fine for me." Weiss replied haughtily, as if her preferred flavour had some form of superiority over Yang's.

"Mind if I try a bit of yours then?" Yang asked as they walked side by side down the boardwalk, the sun no longer directly above them in the sky.

"I suppose but don't slobber all over it okay?"

"I wouldn't dare." Yang fixed her with a serious stare and held her free hand against her heart. Weiss simply rolled her eyes and held her ice cream cone out, watching as a pink tongue darted out and took the tiniest lick.

"That was surprisingly… tame." Weiss stated as Yang grinned and without warning bit into Weiss' ice cream, taking a chunk into her mouth and loudly humming in contentment.

"Mmmmm that's really nice." Weiss' mouth dropped open.

"That was worse than a dog!" She exclaimed as she looked at the neat bite mark left by Yang's teeth.

"We can't eat ice cream whilst on Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee?"

"My bike."

"You _named_ your motorbike?!"

"Of course, now get on."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is part two of the 'not a date' date, thanks for reading and don't hesitate to let me know what you think!**

**Sheena-MFfan - i totally agree that there aren't enough freezerburn fics out there! I love Whiterose and Bumblebee but I really like writing Weiss and Yang so I thought I'd give it a go and I've grown to love freezerburn more and more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews and favs/follows.**

**SkireTehFox drew some amazing fanart of a couple of scenes in the first two chapters so go check it out and be sure to follow them on tumblr**

******(I know linking won't work here so just go to skiretehfox with .tumblr and .com the end and search in the schnee's burgers tag- i also reblogged it on the tumblr below)**

**I finally got around to making a tumblr for my writing which will be rwby focused for reblogs and have most of my work on it- if you want to send me any writing prompts, ideas for this fic or questions I'd love to hear from you guys so find me on tumblr at:**

**my username here (chocolatebuttonsandbooks) and then add .tumblr and .com to the end (this way of writing it is confusing so I'll put a link on my profile)**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

"Ren! Buddy! Hey! Is Nora in today?" Yang practically yelled across the bakery counter whilst Weiss inhaled the tempting smells of fresh breads, pastries and cakes as she cast her gaze around the rustic but charming shop.

"She's supposed to be delivering some orders right now, though I'm sure she'll eat half of them…" He replied morosely.

"Ha, probably. So have you got the package I asked for?"

"Yes, let me go fetch it." Yang smiled widely and nodded as he disappeared into the back whilst Weiss admired the decorating on a spectacular cake.

"Do you know _everyone_ in Vale?" Weiss asked.

"I know a lot of people. I went to school with Nora and Ren so we've been friends for years. Nora's parents own this shop and they always looked after Ren when he was younger and his parents went of long business trips so he's had a job here practically since he was tall enough to see over the counter."

Weiss couldn't shake the image of a miniature version of the dark haired, magenta-eyed man, wearing clothes that were far too large for him, barely able to reach over and hand change to customers as his sleeves slipped over his tiny hands.

"I see." Ren re-entered the room with a wicker basket and Yang handed him some notes as she accepted the hamper.

"Thanks a lot! I'll come around tomorrow to see you properly." Yang said her goodbyes and Weiss followed her out of the shop, back onto the sidewalk.

"The Valkyrie bakery has the nicest food, you'll see. Anyway onwards we go!"

"Wait. How are we taking the hamper?"

"The picnic stuff? Er… you'll have to wear it on your back like a backpack." She gestured to the straps that could be used to hoist it onto someone's back.

"A backpack?"

"Yeah you put two straps over your shoulders an-"

"I know _what_ one is! I don't wear backpacks." She put it simply, like a fact- which it was.

"Make an exception for just the ride? I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Ugh." Weiss decided that letting Yang go ahead with her plans so far had yielded surprisingly positive results and so she relented to those wide puppy dog eyes, deciding that Yang was definitely comparable to a golden retriever.

* * *

Even though it was only early evening the sun was rapidly lowering over the landscape and from her position on the bike Weiss could tell they were travelling uphill, closer to the more wooded outskirts of Vale. The path switched into a dirt track as trees surrounded either side and blocked out the remaining of the sun's rays and still they travelled higher.

Bumblebee began to slow and Weiss focused her eyes ahead as a break in the trees appeared and light spilled into her vision as a perfect silhouette of the city was revealed by the orange sphere that touched the vast, blue ocean and was reflected in its surface. The sky was a myriad of bright colours; orange, pink, red and little remnants of its original blue.

The trees made way for a copse which contained a handful of picnic benches that overlooked the magnificent view and Yang parked, also entranced by the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Weiss whispered, not wanting to break the perfect moment they had witnessed.

"There's more to Vale than the buildings or the people, I had to share this sunset with someone."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, now let's eat." Yang clapped once and made grabby hands at the basket on Weiss' back before taking it over to a bench which groaned slightly under her weight. Weiss primly sat opposite her and took in the vast selection of foods Yang had ordered for them. "See anything you fancy?" Yang purred and Weiss was caught by the seductive smirk and singular raised eyebrow of the woman in front of her. Weiss struggled to break the intense lilac gaze that seemed to know that she wasn't as immune to Yang's charms as she made out.

She took a plate and selected some of the few salad leaves available and an apple. Yang took two slices of freshly baked bread and began assembling a colossal sandwich that incorporated multiple cheeses and meats. She then patted down the top of her masterpiece and somehow managed to take a bite out of it despite it appearing to be larger than her head from Weiss' position. "So…" The blonde began around a mouthful of sandwich, not at all shocking Weiss with her dreadful table manners.

"Don't talk with your mouthful."

"Sorry." Yang apologised and attempted to speak between bites. "How long have you actually been in Vale?"

"Since last summer, I moved just before starting senior year at Signal."

"What are you going to do at Beacon?"

"Business."

"I know Blake mentioned you were an heiress, what business does your family own?"

"I just realised I never told you my second name." Weiss let out a laugh and was reminded of just how refreshing it was to be around someone who hadn't met her knowing that she was the daughter of one of the richest men on the planet.

"Huh?"

"I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Sch- oh! You _own_ the place you're flipping burgers at?!"

"I don't flip burgers! I handle orders and customer relations."

"So why are you working there?" Yang questioned as she finished her sandwich and turned her attention to the assortment of small cakes and pastries before them.

"My father believed it would be important to understand the inner workings of the company I am to inherit. If I don't know what it's like to work there I can't make informed decisions."

"He sounds like a sensible guy; a little hard work can be good for anyone."

"I still hate having to deal with customers."

"Heh, sorry about the time we met again."

"I suppose I have forgiven you by now."

"Phew." Yang wiped imaginary sweat from her brow as she smiled and leaned closer.

"You aren't a bratty child so it's easier to forgive you." Weiss informed her.

"Do you hate all kids?"

"I hate poor manners, people being unreasonably demanding and excessive loud noises. Children often fit into all three of those categories."

"Fair enough. I find I get on pretty well with the little people." Yang sent a sly look across the table and Weiss glared back.

"Is that another immature jab at my height? I'm not surprised you get along well with children, you appear to have the mental age of one."

"You make a strong argument there. I often have a pretty short attention span and I like shiny and pretty things." Weiss felt Yang's legs brush against hers under the table and the heiress shivered at the contact. "Are you cold?" Concern was etched into Yang's face.

"It's not uncomfortable." Weiss assured her as, with a brief rush of confidence, she lifted her foot to stroke gently against Yang's calf.

"Good, do you want a bite of this pastry? It has some apple on it- I think it's some French thing?"

"It's Tarte Tatin, one of my favourites actually. I'd love some." Weiss leaned over the table and took bite of the sweet pastry, sensing rather than seeing Yang's eyes on her.

It was a very high quality copy of the genuine French tart she had had when she went on vacation a few years ago and Weiss closed her eyes as she savoured the taste on her tongue.

"Uh… so what do you think?" Weiss snapped open her eyes to find a slightly flustered Yang with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Delicious." Yang was still looking at her with wide eyes and Weiss wanted to laugh at this sudden shyness but loud rock music began blaring around the previously tranquil clearing.

"Sorry!" Yang exclaimed as she jumped up from the table whilst simultaneously stuffing the rest of the Tarte Tatin slice in her mouth and grabbing her cell phone. "I need to take this but I'll make it quick."

Pasty spewed from her mouth as she lifted the phone to her ear and Weiss nodded at her. "Hey sis! What is it? No I've just eaten; I did tell dad that I was going to be out late. I'll tell you later okay? Yes she can hear me talking to you." Yang sent a smile Weiss' way as the muffled voice on the other end continued to speak at a rapid pace. "No I haven't hidden your Christmas screwdriver set! Seriously, what would I do with twenty six different sized screwdrivers? Actually don't answer that. Look, I need to go alright? Don't eat the cookies in the fridge 'cause I baked them for- what?! You _already_ ate them?! They've been there less than four hours! You've only been in the house for two! Whatever, you'd better watch your back when I get home. See ya later okay?"

Yang hung up and rolled her eyes to which Weiss spoke up, "She sounds like a handful."

"You could say that. I love her more than anything but that just makes me worry about her all the time. I guess I should take you home, it's getting pretty dark."

It was only then that Weiss realised she didn't want the day to end, like a child on their birthday she didn't want to wake up to another normal day when she fell asleep.

"Ok." They began to pack up as the sun got closer and closer to dipping below the horizon.

"Let's go princess." Weiss discovered that the nickname had ceased to bother her as she held tightly onto Yang and Bumblebee's engine revved throughout the clearing.

* * *

In the dark, lights sparkled at the edge of Weiss' vision, teasingly, as they sped through the city.

Yang called back to her over the rushing in her ears. "Give me directions to as close as we can get without your daddy seeing the bike." Weiss did just that and they headed away from the more densely populated areas and towards the gated estates near the edge of Vale.

"Stop here." Weiss commanded just after turning onto a wide road that was lined with gates. The roaring engine cut out and Yang stepped off the bike.

"Can I walk you to your house? The gate at least, I know street crime is pretty much non-existent in this area but I wanna make sure you get back safe."

"Follow me." Weiss lead them along the wide sidewalk which had patches of grass at intervals to furthermore add to the wealthy aesthetic of the area.

"Woah. These are some _fine_ mansions. They're huge!"

"They can feel very empty when you're on your own."

"You get to stay home alone in one of these houses? My mouth is watering just thinking about the kind of house party you could throw here." Weiss gave her a stern glance at the very notion of throwing a house party when her parents were away on business.

"As a Schnee I am expected to be respectable and that means obeying my parent's wishes."

"I get it but just… wow. Do you have a pool?"

"Yes, one heated indoor and one outdoor."

"You have two! Do you have a hot tub?"

"My mother got one installed a few weeks ago."

"So your mom is awesome."

"She is… 'Awesome'." Weiss smiled at the childish term that was so Yang. "This is it." She stopped before the silver gates, engraved with roses, which led to her house.

"Nice! So uh… I guess this is where we say goodbye?"

"For now."

"So you want to hang out again tomorrow? I could show you the side of town where most of us students live and… my apartment."

"So you stay there during term time but your family also have a house in Vale?"

"Yeah but they live on the far outskirts, in the suburbs, I wanted a place closer to Beacon and downtown for my second year of college. I stayed in the campus dorms my first year."

"That seems reasonable, I'm working most of the day tomorrow but I could take a change of clothes with me and you could pick me up after my shift ends at five?"

"Five in the afternoon right?"

"Yang, I wouldn't ask you to pick me up from work at five am." The blonde let out a nervous giggle and placed a hand on the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Right, of course. Cool. So I'll see you tomorrow. Great." Yang began to turn around but Weiss grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" Weiss leaned up, having to use her tiptoes even in heels, and pecked Yang on the cheek. "Thank you; you are a good tour guide." The blonde's grin was far brighter than the shining stars above them and Weiss was almost blinded by it as she felt her cheeks heat up. She turned away and called out, "Goodnight Yang." before buzzing in at the gates and beginning her trek up the long driveway to her front door.

* * *

The alarm blared and Weiss knew she would never hate a sound more than her morning alarm. She smashed her hand against it as she groaned and sat up, remembering how much fun she had had the previous day and smiling at the prospect of seeing Yang only one work shift from the present. With schoolwork and fencing she could hardly remember the last time she had enjoyed anything, even laughing unabashedly at the boxer's antics.

A gentle knocking at her bedroom door halted her thoughts about a certain blonde's smile. "Come in." The bottom of the door brushed against the carpeted floor and alabaster hair, which which Weiss had inherited, appeared around the doorframe as her mother peeked her head into the dimly lit room.

"Good morning darling. Do you have a few spare minutes before you begin preparations for the day?"

"Yes mother, what is it?" A twist in her gut at the worry of what this talk could be about had Weiss sitting up straight. Her mother smiled again and purposefully strode over to the white curtains. Weiss fluttered her eyes at the sun's early morning glare though the glass doors that led to her balcony, overlooking their outside pool that glistened in the light.

"Your father tells me that you have been working hard." This was particularly worrying; opening with small talk before moving to the actual subject at hand was one of her mother's usual tactics.

"Yes."

"Good. He also said that you were late home last night, why was that?" Curious blue eyes, a tinge darker than her own, bore into Weiss as she sat at the bottom of Weiss' bed.

"I'm sure he told you that I was at the library and then studying at a small café I discovered." Weiss recited the lie she had concocted for her father's questions the day before.

"Yes he did. So you were studying the entire evening? And you were on your own, not _with _somebody?"

"No, w-why?"

Her mother's mouth curled into a smirk. "Call it mother's intuition or the fact that I saw a motorbike parked at the end of the street and I don't think any of our neighbours would have any business with a tall, good-looking, leather clad blonde."

"Uh…" Weiss felt her entire face blush as her mother leaned closer, a mischievous grin, unlike Weiss had ever seen, gracing her features.

"You don't need to lie to me Weiss, I have always said that I want you to be happy and whether this is just a fling or something more serious I am fine with you choosing who you want to pursue romantically as long as you're safe and it's what _you_ want. Your father may be more difficult to win over…"

"W-we're just friends." Weiss blurted out, fixing her eyes firmly on her light blue quilt.

"A friend you wish to keep hidden from your father? So how did you meet…?"

"Yang."

"How did you meet Yang?"

"She ordered some food with a couple of her friends the other night when I was working."

"How romantic." Her mother sighed, her eyes glassy as she imagined probably a completely different scenario to the actual occurrences that night.

"Quite the opposite really but she left her sunglasses on the counter so I text her to come and fetch them."

"Slow down and tell me the entire story."

"She wrote her number on a napkin despite my threatening to remove her fingers if she ever touched me and then she accidentally left her glasses on the counter. I collected them and texted her to arrange her picking them up when I was on my shift the following day. She came into the store and collected them and then I decided to never speak to her again but she left a note saying she was going back to college next week so I caved and said I was free to do something. She had offered to give me a tour of Vale and so that's what we did yesterday." Weiss recounted her and Yang's brief history and found that it was nice to actually speak to someone about the weird friendship she had forged.

"I see. What college does she go to?"

"Beacon."

"Impressive, do-" Weiss' alarm began blaring again, this was her 'you're going to be late' alarm and so she began scrambling about the room for her work uniform. "I'll leave you to it sweetheart, let me know when you get home safely tonight."

"You have a meeting?"

"Yes, it's across town and followed by another tiresome corporate dinner so we'll be home rather late."

"Ok. Thanks for… understanding."

"Of course dear." She smiled and left Weiss to hurriedly prepare for her shift and wonder if her mother really intended on keeping Weiss' new friendship a secret.

* * *

"So uh Weiss… w-would you like to maybe see a m-movie with me sometime?"

"No." She sighed at turned her eyes away from the lanky, blond new boy and back to the clock. It seemed to tease her how slowly it was moving towards five o'clock, it was so close.

"O-okay well do you need a lift home in a bit? You didn't bring your car today."

"Well observed. I am meeting a friend so no."

"Oh."

"You have your name badge on upside down." Weiss helpfully pointed out as Pyrrha made her way over to them.

"I'll fix that for you Jaune." Pyrrha smiled at him and adjusted the plastic that stated his name whilst he blushed under Weiss' glare.

"Okay you two are free to escape now!" Pyrrha announced as she gestured to the time and some other employees appeared to take over for the evening shift.

Weiss paced ahead of Jaune and towards the staffroom which contained their lockers. She took out her designer handbag, in which her change of clothing resided, and exited before she would be forced to exchange anymore pleasantries with her incompetent co-worker.

She had barely stepped outside before she heard the distinctive roar of Bumblebee and she raked her eyes across the parking lot, easily being drawn to the vibrant yellow and gold amongst the plainer vehicles and customers.

With her bag resting at her elbow she took confident strides towards the blonde who was capturing more than a few desiring glances as she removed her helmet and shook out her hair, a delightful smile painted onto her face all the while.

"Well hello princess." She greeted in a low tone that had Weiss rolling her eyes but feeling her stomach squirm all the same.

"Good evening idiot."

"So do you want to come to mine?"

"Well I need to get changed; I refuse to wear this uniform in public for any longer than is absolutely required."

"Mine it is. Hop on."

* * *

They entered an underground storage garage that Yang parked in before heading towards the elevator that lead into the block of flats above them. It was in the more heavily populated area of Vale but far away from the infamous 'White Fang District' which was know for its gang crime and general dilapidation.

"Who else do you share your apartment with?"

"You may have already met them." Yang ambiguously answered as she selected a level and the elevator doors slid shut.

"Banana boy and the goggles giant?" Weiss questioned, remembering the ridiculous looking trio.

"They're some pretty accurate names, I'll have to borrow 'em sometime. Yeah Nep and Sun have always been really close and I met them last year when we all joined Beacon."

"I never asked, what are you studying at Beacon?"

"Criminology, my plan B is to work for the police force. My uncle Qrow is a chief detective for the Vale police so he suggested it and my dad agreed that I could try and take my boxing pro as long as using my guns to apprehend criminals was my back-up."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"It's interesting but I've never really enjoyed studying so exams are a chore."

There was a musical 'ting' as the elevator arrived at their destination and the doors parted to a dimly lit corridor. Weiss followed Yang to a white painted door that had the number eleven on it.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Yang pushed the door open and bowed as Weiss stepped onto laminate flooring and took in the college student's apartment.

They had entered the living area which contained a bruised sofa that was facing a large TV, between the two was a coffee table that was covered in various papers and empty coffee mugs. Her eyes were drawn to a ridiculously large stereo for the size of the apartment and the extensive collection of CDs and DVDs which lined the multiple shelves on the wall behind. Across the other side of the room was a small kitchen with an island and stools that were presumably where they ate their meals. A few doors lead off the open plan area and Yang headed towards one.

"Yo! Sun? Nep? Anyone home?" Yang called and was met with silence. "They're probably out failing at picking up chicks about now. You can get changed in my room if you like." She pressed a palm against a door and led Weiss inside.

It was sparsely furnished, containing a bed, wardrobe, drawers and a desk and chair. Weiss' eye twitched slightly at the bright yellow bedspread and curtains but she supposed the colour did suit Yang's personality. Schoolwork littered the desk along with a pair of yellow boxing gloves and various posters of boybands and boxers were tacked up on the walls.

"I'll just go and watch TV for a bit." Yang offered as she left Weiss in her room, the door shutting with a soft 'click'.

Weiss placed her bag on the double bed and began laying out her clothes when she heard the murmuring of the TV from the other room and what she guessed was the opening and closing of a door. She hurriedly stepped into her dress as she heard footsteps and more unintelligible words. Then, more worryingly, shuffling, a mighty thud and a pain-infused groan.

She inspected herself in the floor to ceiling mirror before throwing the bedroom door open and taking in the scene.

Weiss' jaw dropped open as Yang was stood, dusting off her hands, over Neptune who was rolling side to side on his back. When they saw her in the doorway Weiss was alerted to the third person in the room who began guffawing uproariously from his perch on one of the kitchen counters as he looked over the scene.

"What…?"

"How does the floor feel Nep?!" Sun managed to gasp out between laughs.

"Guuhhhhhh."

"You should know better by now than to think you can floor me." Yang informed him as she turned to face Weiss. "You ready?"

"Uh… yes." Still not fully recovered from the shock she stepped cautiously around the still groaning man to nod towards Sun in greeting. "Hello."

"Hey Ice Queen, how are ya?"

"I'm fine thank you but my name isn't 'Ice Queen'."

"Come on princess, we can always talk to these two idiots later." Yang made her way towards the door just as Sun began eating a banana, throwing the peel on Neptune as they exited.

"Do you assault your friends often?" Weiss asked as they returned to the elevator.

"He totally started it!"

"You really _are_ a child."

"It makes life more fun."

"You'll have to prove it."

"Is that a challenge?" Weiss felt a jolt of thrill shoot through her as the elevator doors closed and Yang leaned over her, an eyebrow raised as she waited for a reply.

"Yes." Weiss replied, looking up at the blonde through her lashes.

"You're on." Yang held out a palm and Weiss was about to shake it when it was retracted and Yang stuck her tongue out at her. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Well I apologise for being used to having mature company." Weiss placed her hands on her hips and turned away from the stupid grin on that stupid face.

"I can be mature but you'd be instantly bored if I wasn't my usual charming, child-like self."

"Perhaps."

"What? Was that you admitting you like me as I am?"

"No. Definitely not. My mother saw you yesterday by the way."

"What?!" Weiss smiled at her successful diversion tactic.

"She's not against me choosing who I want to spend my time with but my father is a whole other issue. He can be somewhat unpredictable and I know he loves me but he can show it in unusual ways."

"So what did she say about me? Did she like what she saw?" Yang winked and put on another one of her arrogant smirks.

"I swear if you ever flirt with my mother-"

"So I'm going to meet her then?"

"I would hope not but now that she knows about you…"

"Right. Well I could totally whip out my 'mature me' if you ever need me to."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**A/N: Next time may involve an interesting shopping trip and Yang trying to use lines from Romeo and Juliet (I wonder if you can guess how well that goes) **

**I'll update soon hopefully- thanks for reading!**

**YellowSign- I do all my own editing so I suppose it's likely that a few mistakes will slip through but I'll stay vigilant also as an idea of doing 'more on the side' for this AU I'm curious as to what you exactly mean by that- I'm not opposed to writing more stuff set in this AU and any ideas or thoughts would be appreciated. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews/favs/follows! **

**I think there's a small amount of plot in this fic but it's mainly me throwing freezerburn into various places and seeing how they react.**

**If you haven't check out skiretehfox's tumblr artwork yet what are you doing? go have a look- it's a freezerburn shippers heaven.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter! It was later than I wanted because my computer died (it was really old and totally not anything to do with the fact that I may or may not have spilt water on it okay? You can't prove _anything_)**

* * *

"You bought me grocery shopping?!" Weiss exclaimed as she glowered up at the sign that read 'open 24 hours' next to a neon apple.

"Think about it this way, you'll get to know how us peasants live _and_ I'll cook you some great food."

"I don't see you as peasants." Weiss quickly answered.

"Wow that was a very convincing lie, come on if you stop glaring a hole into me I may even let you push the shopping cart."

Weiss stalked into the store, Yang grabbing a cart and following her inside, and she was immediately assaulted by bright packaging and massive signs that displayed the store sales in capital letters.

"Have you prepared a list of items to purchase?"

"Er no. I just roam around and grab what I want." Yang flicked her eyes away at the admission.

"Of course. I don't know why I expected any different."

"Just 'cause I don't have a personal butler to do my shopping for me." Yang taunted.

"We actually get our food delivered." Weiss grumbled as she continued to take in the vibrant sights and sounds.

It was certainly an experience for Weiss who gazed at the products on sale with a critical eye, particularly the unmarked 'bargain meat' that, thankfully, Yang avoided.

"So would you like to push the cart for a bit?" Weiss merely glared in reply. "My arms are totally getting tired."

It was clear that neither of them bought into the lie but Weiss grabbed onto the bar and began guiding the shopping around the linoleum floors, attempting- sometimes against her will- to not run over any rogue children.

"Hey I've found some sweets that remind me of you." Yang called out to her as she turned onto the high sugar content aisle. Weiss moved closer until she could clearly see the pack of 'Nerds' that Yang was shaking around.

"How humorous."

And so they continued their game of Yang making light jokes about the food whilst placing it in the cart and Weiss replying with sarcasm to hide that fact that she loved the way Yang bounded about the store and always returned to her with a laugh just at the back of her throat.

"Can _you_ actually reach things on the top shelves in here?" Yang asked after collecting something from high up for an old woman who was only slightly shorter than Weiss, Yang always seemed eager to help others out.

"Of course I can but as I said, _I_ order my food online anyway."

"Sure, anything to avoid actual human contact right?" Yang teased, smiling at a child who had just collided into her legs. "Hey buddy, where are your parents?"

"Candy!" He shouted up at her whilst offering a sugary treat from the bag he had clasped tightly in his right fist.

"No thanks, I already had some earlier. Who are you with?" Yang asked as she crouched down to face him.

He stuffed more sweets into his face and simply stared at her whilst chewing.

"This is why I hate children." Weiss spoke under her breath as her eyes scanned the aisle for any sign of panicking parents.

"So what's your name?" Yang questioned the chewing boy.

"I'm Sam, who are you lady?"

"I'm Yang, who bought you that candy?"

The child's next words were whispered but Weiss could still easily hear them from her nearby position, "Who the pretty lady you with?"

"That's princess Schnee."

"Princess of burgers?" He asked, excitedly looking between Weiss and Yang.

"Yeah but only good kids are allowed to have Schnee burgers so are you going to tell me who you've run away from?" The boy solemnly began nodding his head as his wide eyes took in Yang's question.

"My mom is here but she was being boring."

"Moms sometimes are but I'm sure she loves you and is very worried right now so shall we go and find her?" He nodded again and smiled sheepishly at Weiss as if she decided his fate. They followed him towards the front of the store where a woman was frantically describing him to a security guard. "Hey! Is this your kid?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, thank you! I'm so sorry he troubled you. Sam! Don't you dare run away from me again."

"Not everyone is as cool as me Sam so stay with your mom next time okay?" Yang gave him a wave as he ran over to his mom and began telling her a tale about a burger princess and his valiant rescue of her, receiving bountiful burgers as a reward.

"I suppose you _are_ good with children." Weiss complimented, moving the cart towards the checkout.

"They're not as complicated as a lot of adults. So how do you like downtown Vale so far?"

"It's not awful."

"Whoa careful with strong compliments like that, people might think you actually like something."

"Oh shut up." Weiss couldn't help the upwards tilting of the corners of her mouth at the grin Yang sent her way.

* * *

Yang barged through her apartment door, about three carrier bags in both her hands, as she called out to her roommates. "Get your asses out of here!"

"Nice to see you too." Sun complained from the sofa as he jumped over the back and collected a duffel bag from the floor. "Neptune, you ready dude?"

"Nearly!" The shout came from behind a door that opened seconds later revealing a lot of bare, tanned skin. "What do you think of the new trunks?" He strutted into the living room in only his blue swimming shorts and then froze when he spotted Weiss.

"Hah! You look like a peacock walking in like that!" Yang teased, placing her groceries on the counter.

"Like what you see Ice Queen?" Neptune flirted as he leant against the kitchen island.

"Do you have a swimming pool hidden behind one of those doors?"

"No, I'm actually a competitive swimmer."

Yang let out a cackle. "Didn't you guess seeing as he always wears his goggles on his head because if he doesn't put them on in the morning he forgets to pack them for practice?"

"That's rich coming from the only person I know that wears sunglasses both indoors _and_ at night." Weiss' reply got a laugh from the others as Neptune returned to his room.

"How long will you be?" Yang asked Sun who was scratching at his five o'clock shadow.

"A couple hours. Depends if Nep spends ages talking to the lifeguard chick again or not."

"I'll expect you back late then, there will be leftovers in the fridge for you to fight over."

"Awesome." Neptune re-entered the room, thankfully with some more clothing on, and a swim bag in tow.

"Let's go. I'll see ya around." He winked at Weiss, who smiled back, and the cheeky duo left them in peace.

"He totally overuses his winking ability." Yang grumbled as she set out the ingredients she wanted.

"Not jealous are you?" Weiss teased as she took a seat at one of the stools at the island counter.

"I wouldn't be jealous of him, he has blue hair. _Blue_ hair. And he wears goggles all the time. I'm so much cooler, I wear sunglasses and _my_ hair is fantastic."

"Glad to know it hasn't affected your ego."

"Of course it hasn't. So how do you feel about a healthy stir fry?"

"It sounds interesting."

"You'll love it; I'm a genius in the kitchen."

* * *

Weiss reluctantly had to agree with Yang's being a culinary genius, she had glided around the kitchen chopping and sautéing until Weiss was presented with a beautifully fragranced bowl of stir fry.

"Fork or chopsticks?" Yang asked as she held out cutlery.

"Either, my parents ensured I was versed in the dining etiquette of several cultures."

"Chopsticks it is." Yang dropped onto the stool beside her as they began their meal. "College starts again tomorrow, are you back at school too?"

"Yes, we'll be beginning exam prep soon."

"Ugh, exams are the worst." Yang looked at Weiss' grimace. "Don't tell me you actually enjoy sitting in silence for however long and being forced to recall from memory all the crap you've been taught."

"I like the feeling of satisfaction when an exam goes well and all the effort you put into revising has been worth it."

"Ah, I don't think I've ever felt that."

"How surprising, do you just box and go to parties in your free time?"

"Mainly but sometimes I eat noodles with people." Yang gestured to their food and grinned. "So how impressive are my cooking skills?"

"They're alright, I would like to see one of your boxing matches before I deem you an impressive individual though."

"Sure, I'll text you some dates I have matches. I could show you around Beacon after if you wanted."

"I'd like that." They shared a smile until something with fur leaped onto the counter beside Weiss and she let out a shriek.

"Chimp! What have I told you about jumping up there?!" Yang scolded as she scooped up what Weiss now realised was a brown and black striped cat.

"You have a cat?"

"Yeah, Sun wanted a monkey but this guy was living in the dustbins out back so we compromised and gave Chimp a home."

"Is he friendly?"

"It depends on whether he likes you or not." She placed the bundle of fur on the floor and he scampered around Weiss' ankles.

"Doesn't he ever want to go outside?"

"Since he lived on the streets for so long he loves it indoors but most days I take him outside with me and let him run around, he always meets me in the garage when he wants to be brought in. So do you wanna watch a movie or go out somewhere?"

"Perhaps it would be prudent to avoid going out when we both have school tomorrow."

"I don't know what _'prudent'_ means but I have a load of movies we can choose from." Weiss smirked and collected the dishes before putting them to soak in the sink.

"I'll watch most things except horror movies."

"Alright, a comedy it is then."

* * *

Weiss found herself focusing on Yang's chuckles more than the idiots in the film as she sidled closer, not certain what her intent was.

By now she was sure that she was attracted to Yang but she wasn't positive if the pros of starting a romantic relationship would outweigh the cons of having to deal with her father.

They were so different that Weiss wondered how they could have a future together but she enjoyed the blonde's company and mused that perhaps their contrasting personalities somehow complimented each other.

Their sides were touching now and Weiss felt electricity from where their skin brushed together just above her knee.

The lights were off save for a tall lamp that stood to the right of the sofa and Yang's hair appeared to be glowing in the soft, yellow light. Whether she noticed the staring or not Yang reached her arm around to rest it against Weiss' waist and pulled her closer.

Weiss leaned her head against a sturdy shoulder and found that she really enjoyed the warmth that was so readily offered to her.

"Is this okay?" It was whispered against her ear and tickled, causing Weiss to shiver.

"Yes." Boldly, Weiss moved her right hand to find the one at her waist, Yang's right, and she placed her palm against the back of Yang's hand and laced her dainty fingers between the rough digits she found there.

Feeling each of Yang's breaths under her cheek and the hand sitting just above her hipbone Weiss became certain of what she wanted.

This was new and exciting and, of course, rebellious but it was also comfortable. It was a peculiar contradiction that confused the heiress, being with Yang was thrilling but also so easy and simple. Weiss liked being reminded that she was alive and she was aware of every thudding heartbeat, every hurried breath when she was around the blonde boxer.

"Yang…" It was murmured against Yang's side.

"Yes?" Weiss rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder and met dark eyes with her own.

"Kiss me." It was a command and Yang was eager to please.

Weiss watched lips curl into a smile and inch towards her, a glint of white teeth was caught by the lamplight.

"You sure about this?" Yang teased, pausing close enough that their noses were almost bumping.

Weiss rolled her eyes and closed the gap between them, their lips brushed and she was filled with a warmth that flooded throughout her ignited body. She pulled away and gazed into half-lidded eyes that filled her with confidence.

Weiss twisted in her seat and pushed Yang back against the armrest, the blonde was laid on her back and panting- a sight Weiss felt proud to be the perpetrator of. She straddled Yang, her knees resting either side of her hips, and leant over her, silver hair glistening in the muted lighting as it cascaded over Weiss' right shoulder. Her pale, slender hands came to rest at Yang's jaw and their lips met again and again. Weiss could feel Yang's hands through the material of her dress, one at the small of her back whilst the other moved up and held the nape of her neck to keep their faces close.

Yang's tongue caressed her own once, twice and then it was gone as they panted for necessary breaths and Weiss drew her hands down to rest just above Yang's stomach, feeling the inhalations and exhalations of the ribcage beneath her palms.

Weiss moved forward again, took Yang's swollen lower lip between her own and commenced their fevered practice that stirred a heat in her navel, stronger than she had ever felt it.

When they broke apart again Yang breathlessly spoke up at her. "Wow." Her eyes were wide and her grin was much the same.

"That's certainly one word for it." Weiss allowed, laughing as she sat back on Yang's abdomen- surprisingly gentle hands holding her in place at her hips.

"So that was a thing."

"Yes it was." Weiss was intrigued by how much Yang seemed to be struggling to comprehend their kiss.

"Oh crap, what time did you need to get home for?" Yang asked as she shot up and gazed at the clock over Weiss' shoulder.

"Don't panic, my parents will be home late, we'll go in a minute."

"Okay." Yang relaxed her previously tense shoulders as Weiss threaded her fingers into that mass of untameable golden hair.

Now both sitting up, Weiss facing Yang from her seat on the blonde's lap, the bottom of Weiss' dressed bunched up between them and Yang tentatively placed her rough palms on the smooth, bare thighs on either side of her hips.

Weiss was sure she had never felt this much of a need for someone, any touch from those calloused hands was enough to create sparks and they travelled higher, so close to where she wanted them, and then back.

"Are you teasing me?" Weiss asked, the accusation ringing clearly in her disapproving tone.

"Maybe? Really I just didn't want to rush things, why? Is it working?"

"I didn't think slow was your style in any pursuits."

"Sometimes some 'pursuits' and people deserve more time." They were suddenly startled by a knocking on the door and Weiss quickly moved herself to the opposite side of the couch as Yang grumbled under her breath, "Stupid _people_, interrupting me." She then called out through the wooden barrier. "Who is it?"

"It's us! Is it okay to come in? Neither of you are naked right?" Sun's voice cleared carried into the room and Yang laughed as she swung the door open.

"Thanks for actually checking instead of barging in, I'm taking Weiss home in a sec anyway."

"Cool." Sun shook his still wet hair over Yang, who fired a punch towards his kidney which he dodged on light feet, and Yang's two roommates stepped into the apartment. "I'm having the leftovers!" Sun announced as he bounded over to the fridge, dropping his bag at the door.

"There's enough for both of you." Yang said as she flicked on the lights, the forgotten movie was playing the end credits as Neptune sat next to Weiss.

"Nice make out hair." He commented as he found the remote and switched the TV onto some sports channel.

Weiss felt her entire body blush as she fiddled with her ponytail where Yang had knocked it out of place.

"Alright princess, get your work clothes and I'll take you home." Weiss sheepishly nodded and headed to collect her things from Yang's bedroom, listening to the conversation that began in her absence.

"Hey Yang, you know that grumpy girl you're friends with?" Sun began, taking a bowl piled with noodles towards the microwave.

"You'll have to give me more clues than that."

"The one with the bow, bright eyes and black hair, seems to hate most people?"

"Oh, Blake."

"Yeah, does she work at the library?"

"Yeah but what are you going to do now you know that?"

"Might pay her a visit." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled as Weiss re-entered the room. "Is she as friendly as the Ice Queen?"

"Just about." Yang teased whilst receiving a frosty glare from the Ice Queen herself. "I think we should leave before you get me in more trouble monkey boy."

"See ya in a bit."

"Bye!" Neptune piped up from his position on the sofa.

* * *

"You haven't got a butler that will rat us out?" Yang asked, staring incredulously at their joined hands.

Weiss shivered at the cold and pulled Yang's jacket tighter around her shoulders, "No. We have a gardener and a chef but they don't live with us. I used to have someone stay if my parents went away but I'm old enough to be alone now." Weiss gave her a small smile as they continued their walk from Bumblebee to the wide gates of the Schnee mansion.

"Right." Yang appeared to be having trouble keeping her jaw closed as they travelled up the driveway, several of Weiss' parents' cars were parked in front of the stairs to the front doors.

Weiss dropped the hand in her grasp to retrieve her key and fit it into the lock before swinging open the doors. Yang's eyes widened at the décor which was a clash of traditional and modern patterns and furnishings. Weiss watched in fascination as those beautiful lilac eyes took in all the blacks, whites, marble and stone. They settled on the white grand piano that was visible through the wide archway that led from the hall and into the vast, contemporary living room.

"Can you play?"

"Yes, I've had lessons since I was a child. I'll play for you sometime, come along." Weiss gestured with a wave of her hand for the dumbstruck blonde to follow her.

"Sure."

Weiss began up the wide staircase; sure that Yang was behind her from the heavy thud of her boots.

"Aren't you gonna turn any lights on?" Yang questioned as they came across a hallway which was shrouded in shadows.

"It's tiring to have to turn them off later so I leave most of them."

"Oh, uh… where are we going exactly?"

"My room, I can show you the pool from there." They reached a white painted door with an ornate golden handle that Weiss pulled down as she entered her bedroom.

"…Whoa. Your bed's… uh big."

"I like my space. Come and look." Weiss glided towards her balcony and pulled open the glass doors, letting in the chilly night air as she stepped out and placed her palms on the metal railing.

The pool below was black except for the occasional flickers of white from the moon's reflection and Weiss smirked when Yang heavily rested her forearms on the railing beside her.

"That's a view alright." Weiss nodded and stared further, at the speckled dots of light from the city, at those going about their nightly routines as Weiss and Yang looked on.

"Yes, I wanted to share it with someone." Weiss replied, almost mirroring the words Yang had said to her when they watched the sunset together.

She stepped closer to Yang and linked their hands again, palm to palm, in a gesture that Weiss was just discovering she dearly loved. To want to be touched by someone and to feel them under her fingertips, it was a growing hunger. One that could only be satisfied by Yang.

"Weiss I-" The distinctive noise of a car engine had Yang's eyes bulging.

"Hide in my closet," Weiss pleaded as she led the blonde towards it.

"Okay. Shit shit shit. I can't get into trouble with the head of the Schnee Corporation! Man, your dad could probably arrange to have me killed if he wanted."

"I-I'm sure he wouldn't." Weiss weakly replied as she slid open a door and stuffed Yang into her collection of designer clothing. "Now make sure you don't make a sound."

Weiss slid the door across, leaving a minimal gap to avoid suffocating the idiot, and hurriedly let down her hair with one hand whilst throwing Yang's leather jacket- which she had been clutching around her arms- under her bed with her other hand.

As the double doors opening and closing echoed throughout the mansion Weiss was closing the doors to her balcony and yanking the curtains across.

Shoes clacked against stone floors, then laminate, as Weiss removed and neatly folded her dress, throwing her nightgown on as fast as was possible.

She was sitting, hunched over her desk, when there was a knock on the door.

"Weiss dear?" A rough, low, carrying voice called through the wood.

"Come in father." Weiss replied, still hearing her heart pounding against her ear drums.

He strode into the room with purpose, as he did everything, and smiled. He didn't show any teeth, he rarely did.

"Did you have a productive day at work?" He asked, his grey hair-slicked back for the formal dinner he had attended- flopped into his eyes.

"Yes, I believe I now understand the toils of working at one of our restaurants."

"Excellent. How are your school studies?" He began pacing the room, taking in his surroundings with a keen eye, and Weiss immediately paled at the thought that they had left anything to lead him to discover Yang.

"As brilliant as ever, in fact I was just doing some reading ahead." She needed to get him to leave.

"You do make me proud Weiss." She felt a stab of guilt at that, the way the smile actually reached his eyes when she was hiding something literally just behind his back.

"I try."

"That you do, I think perhaps it is time we all got some well-deserved rest but we will all have dinner together tomorrow at about six o'clock. Is that permitting to your schedule?"

"Yes. Goodnight father."

"Goodnight Weiss." He stepped out of the room and firmly shut her door. Weiss exhaled as she let her tense body finally relax.

She paced towards her closet and peered into the blackness.

"You can come out now but we're going to have to figure out the best way for you to leave unnoticed."

"Is coming to your house always this much fun?" Yang joked as she stepped out of the walk-in closet.

"Only when you're not technically invited and _keep your voice down_." Weiss attempted to sound as stern as possible when whispering.

"So am I going out the window or…?"

Weiss raised a sceptical eyebrow at that and asked, "Would you be able to climb down without dying?"

"Yeah it's only a one story drop."

"If you injure yourself I'll blame you."

"I wouldn't have thought any different from _you_."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"I'll see you sometime next weekend okay?" Yang didn't elaborate any further as she strode towards the curtains and pulled the right one across to gain access to the glass doors.

"You're going _now_?"

"How do you think I keep my face like this? I need my beauty sleep. When are you working next weekend?"

"Only Saturday night from six till twelve."

"See ya." At that Yang stepped out onto the balcony and scrambled over the railing. She winked at Weiss before disappearing below the bars as she lowered herself.

Weiss listened intently, hearing only the cars on the distant freeway before, finally, a thud as Yang dropped to the grass below. Icy blue eyes peered worryingly at the dark ground as Weiss leant over the railing to spot any sign of Yang.

She heard a hushed but clear call from below her, "Weiss oh Weiss, wherefore art thou Weiss?"

"It's supposed to be the other way around you dunce, _I'm _the one on the balcony!"

"So I can't even _try_ to be romantic?" Yang complained, the white of her teeth catching Weiss' gaze as she grinned up at her.

"Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy! You couldn't woo a lady with your manners and lack of genuine romantic efforts."

"I'll prove you wrong."

"I'll look forward to it." And that was their relationship, a series of challenges and arguments that Weiss would never admit to enjoying, it appealed to her stubborn nature and her want to defy.

"Goodnight fair princess."

"Goodnight brutish peasant." Weiss could hear the retreating chuckles as she returned to the warmth of her room and flopped onto her bed, showing less grace than she usually did but excusing herself due to the late hour.

There was the hint of a black garment poking out from under her bed and Weiss remembered Yang's jacket. She reached a hand down and grabbed a fistful of leather before pulling it up to face her. Checking to be sure no one was watching she brought it to her chest and held it close, inhaling familiar lavender and stale smoke.

Weiss shot up, her eyes wide, as she realised that she had no idea if Yang smoked or not. Surely she couldn't like someone with such an awful habit, right? She thought back and was certain that she had never seen a cigarette hanging out of the blonde's mouth nor seen a packet sticking out of one of her pockets either. When they had kissed Weiss was certain she would have noted if the mouth on hers tasted like an ash tray. Perhaps it was just from all the grotty bars and college parties that Yang attended, Weiss mused as she realised that having this jacket anywhere near her bed probably wasn't at all sanitary.

She folded it delicately, though it had probably been roughly handled many a time, and placed it on the opposite side of her king-sized bed. She'd give it back whenever they met up again, she had a tedious school week to get through first.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading- coming up soon is a small appearance from our favourite red-cloaked teen and a couple of pairs of handcuffs? I don't want to spoil anything but I'll update soon.**

**Leave a review to let me know what you thought or if you have any requests for things you would like to see in Schnee's Burgers in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've had a very busy time moving into UNI this week but I'll continue to try and update regularly. Thanks for all the support for this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The days dragged by worse than Weiss could ever remember them doing so but she knew that focusing on her studies was vital at such a critical time of the year.

The dates of her exams were circled in red on her calendar and she looked to it whenever she needed the drive to study. She still found her mind occasionally wondering to a certain blonde's skilled lips and she had never heard herself sigh so often and in such a dreamy way. Her mother continued to send her knowing glances across the dining table whenever they had the chance to eat together but Weiss was too terrified of her father becoming suspicious to draw any attention to her mother's sharp intuition or seek out a conversation with her.

It was Wednesday night as Weiss woke up, tangled in her quilt and sweating, when she heard a peculiar sound. With their house being so far from the city Weiss was familiar with falling to sleep in tranquil, quiet conditions but the plinking of what sounded like something tapping on glass was incredibly new and unnerving.

She sat up and scanned her eyes around the dark room, not spotting any visible signs of an assassination attempt.

There came that sound again.

She was drawn to the glass doors that lead to her balcony and with not a small amount of nervousness she placed her bare feet on the carpet and walked towards the curtains.

Another tap.

She drew back the curtains in a harsh yank and was met with nothing but the usual view from her balcony.

The sound came again and Weiss noticed movement, a small pebble had struck the glass and fallen to the stone of her balcony.

She sighed and immediately connected the clues.

With practiced ease she unlocked the doors and stepped out into the cold night air as she peered over the railing.

She spotted waving arms and a wide grin.

"What on Earth do you think you are doing?!" Weiss chastised.

"I wanted to see you." It was so sincere, so annoyingly cute that Weiss actually ground her teeth at the excitable butterflies that began fluttering to life in her stomach.

"Well I hope it was worth it. Goodnight." She was cold and tired and even if she did appreciate the girl's efforts it was poorly timed.

"Awww come on."

"You woke me up." Weiss complained as she turned around and picked up the troublesome pebbles that had been chucked at the glass.

"I'm sorry." Weiss looked back down at the enormous puppy dog eyes she was being given and even from this range they were compelling. "Will you let me in for a bit?"

Weiss dropped the pebbles onto Yang's head and laughed when the blonde began pouting at the mistreatment.

"Okay, I suppose you could come in for a minute seeing as you came all this way but I don't know how you plan to get up here."

"I'll climb, it's really not that hard."

"I'll make sure they engrave sunglasses on the headstone of your grave." Weiss commented wryly as Yang made steps towards the side of the mansion.

"They can do that?! Awesome."

"Just get up here already, I'm getting cold." Weiss stepped back onto the warm carpet of her room and waited until golden curls began appearing through the bars and then over the railing as Yang, with a grunt, hauled herself onto the stone.

"Tah dah!" Yang spread her arms wide and made jazz hands. "Did ya miss me?"

"I've been far too busy with schoolwork." Weiss waved airily for the blonde to follow her into her room.

"Did I leave my jacket here last time?" Yang asked as she stepped into the warm and Weiss closed the doors behind her.

"Uh…" Weiss looked to where Yang's jacket was clearly on her bed, between the messed up sheets, and sighed, "Yes it's here."

"Ah, cool." Yang didn't question the odd placement of her jacket as Weiss gestured to it. "So what have you been up to?"

"Preparing for exams, would you like to sit down?"

"Sure." Yang flopped onto the bed and kicked off her boots, patting the quilt next to her which Weiss promptly perched upon. "Your dad doesn't pay you surprise night check ups right?"

"No. You're the only one stupid enough to wake me up. What have _you_ been doing?" Weiss asked as she switched on the lamp which was sat on her bedside table.

"I guessed that and… uh… I've been working hard?"

"Why did you say that like it was a question and just what you _thought_ I wanted to hear?" Weiss asked sternly.

"I've got a boxing match coming up." Yang tactfully changed the subject. "I'll text you the exact date and time if you want to watch?"

"I'd love to but you don't get too beaten up do you?"

"I'm not spoiling anything. You'll have to wait and see what a real boxing match is like."

Their eyes met in the gloom, Yang was leant back with her hands laced behind her head and her legs over the side of the bed, her feet firmly on the floor whilst Weiss was sat, back straight, at the edge on the bed.

"Did _you_ miss _me_?" Weiss turned Yang's earlier question onto her.

"I think my visiting speaks for itself."

Weiss was nervous but excited and she failed to stop her roaming hand as it sought hold of the rough palm closest to her, Yang kept one hand behind her head whilst the other was taken by Weiss.

She held Yang's hand between both of her own as if it was a map to be studied and that she did, tracing all the ridges she found there with a curiosity that only grew the longer she explored.

"I-" Yang coughed as her voice caught in her throat and Weiss smirked at the effect she had on her. "I used to box bareknuckle." That explained the bumps along Yang's knuckles, the many broken bones that had healed and hardened over time.

"You've lived an interesting life."

"And you've been sheltered." Weiss didn't try to bother denying the truth, she had lived by all the rules and had been under her father's careful, protective gaze since she was born.

"Then show me what I've been missing."

"Oh I plan to." There was something dangerous in that smirk and it set off a spark of heat in Weiss' belly.

"Yang…" Weiss needed to ask the question that had been filling her head the past three days. "What are we?"

"Human beings? Unless there's something you haven't been telling me ab-"

"You know what I meant!" Weiss snapped, lightly slapping the hand still in her grasp.

"Heh. I guess so. I don't really know. It depends what you want."

"What _you_ want matters too." If Yang was opposed to a relationship Weiss would not bully her into labelling whatever it was they were doing.

"I suppose it does take two to tango, which brings me to my next point: we should go dancing sometime."

"I can do a Waltz, Foxtrot or Quickstep."

"Uh I was thinking more like a club or something but okay."

"Oh. I'm not sure I'd enjoy being around so many... _people_ and the music they play at those places seems to just sound like bass and nothing else."

"Let me take you one time and if you don't like it we'll leave yeah? Anyway I already have ideas for other plans on Saturday."

"Saturday?"

"Yeah I know you finish work at twelve so it's technically Sunday but I'll pick you up after your shift okay?"

"And what do you have planned for that time of night?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Yang gave her a mischievous wink and sat up on the bed. "I suppose you need to get back to sleep?"

"I do." Weiss sighed and brought the hand in her grasp to her lips where she grazed them across the knuckles.

Yang let out a bout of giggles and shuffled closer, "you're treating me like _I'm_ a princess."

"You do have a lot of hair, you'd better avoid any sinister looking towers in case someone locks you in one."

"I love _Tangled. _It's such a good movie."

"Of course you would know the Disney movie but not the original fairytale." Weiss sighed.

"What are you some fairytale hipster or something?" She put on a ridiculous voice, "'Oh I liked stories with princesses in them _before_ TVs were invented. Moving pictures absolutely ruined the real magic behind the age old tales.' Sorry for liking a modern twist grandma."

"Don't call me grandma! You're the old one." Weiss replied spitefully.

"Hey! You know I'm sensitive about my age!" Yang retorted, getting closer to Weiss as they glared at each other.

"Don't shout! Do you need your hearing aid turned up?" Weiss reprimanded, laughing at the low growl she drew from the blonde's mouth for that last comment.

She was effectively silenced when rough lips crashed into her own in a wave of passion that had Weiss falling back to lie on her quilt as she opened her mouth to allow Yang access. They momentarily parted and one desperate breath was sucked in before Weiss grabbed fistfuls of a leather collar to bring Yang's lips against hers again and savour the taste she had so sorely missed. There was a knock at the door.

It was like a direct bolt of lightening shot through Weiss as she pushed Yang off her and towards the floor where she landed with a thump.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Her mother's worried tone carried through the door as Weiss kicked Yang under the bed.

"Y-yes mother, I had a nightmare."

"Oh, I was travelling to the kitchen for a drink and I thought could hear voices." The door was slowly pushed open as her mother, wearing a blue silk robe over her nightgown, stepped into the room.

"I think I was talking in my sleep, it was a vivid nightmare." Weiss' startled expression and messy bed sheets must have sold her story as her mother gave her a sympathetic smile.

"What was it about dear?"

"My exams, I suddenly forgot everything I learned and then none of my pens would work a-and then someone accused me of cheating and they ripped up my paper." Though she had made it up the very thought had her eyes watering with unshed tears.

"Oh Weiss. That won't happen, I know how much of a hard worker you are and you're going to do brilliantly."

"Thank you. I suppose I do feel better about it now." Weiss flashed a small smile and sat on her bed.

"Well goodnight darling."

"Goodnight mother." When the door was closed again Weiss could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears and she took several deep breaths to steady herself before peeking under her bed.

"I swear before I knew you my parents hardly ever tried to enter my room." Weiss muttered bitterly as Yang rolled out from her hiding place.

"What can I say? I guess I have a magnetic personality." Yang whispered back, her eyes flicking to the closed door as if she had a twitch.

"Or an obnoxious tendency to speak too loudly."

"I'd better go; I don't think my heart can take another shock like that for at least a few hours. I'll see you on Saturday." Yang's large hands briefly held her jaw as a chaste kiss was pressed to her lips before the blonde was strutting to the glass doors, her jacket in her hand. Giving Weiss a wave she scrambled over the balcony railing and disappeared into the night.

Weiss yet again wondered what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

"Remind me how we got here again?" Weiss' tone was cold, condescending and had an underlying bitterness. She glared at the blonde in the seat next to her as she shifted her arms and felt metal dig painfully into her wrists. This was not how she had intended to spend her Saturday evening/ Sunday morning.

"Heh… well to be fair I didn't know we were trespassing." Yang tried as her hopeful smile was yet again returned with a stony glare.

"Yet here we are at two AM in the back of a police car!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Keep it down back there girls." The police officer warned.

"I will not 'keep it down', were these handcuffs at all necessary?!" Weiss replied, her anger bubbling in her stomach.

He didn't reply but Yang turned to her and gave her a wink, "don't worry princess; I'll get us out of this."

"Why does that make me _more_ worried? You know that escaping now and resisting arrest will only get us into more trouble right?"

"Yeah I learnt from experience with that. I'll speak to uncle and explain the situation, he'll let us go for sure."

"I'll believe it when I see results." Weiss lowered her voice to a hiss, "My father can _not_ hear about this. Ever."

"There's no need to worry. Babe, I got this."

"Did you just call me 'babe'?!" Weiss reproachful tone was cut off as they rolled to a halt and the car door was opened.

Firstly Yang was pulled roughly from the vehicle and then Weiss felt herself being dragged from her seat and she screeched in protest. "I'd appreciate you not _manhandling_ me thank you!"

"Come this way you two." He instructed, thoroughly ignoring Weiss' outrage and guiding them into the police station.

"Can I speak to whoever is in charge this evening?" Yang asked the moment they were bathed in the fluorescent glare of the station lights.

"You were caught trespassing and in possession of alcohol, you are in no position to make demands. Now I will need to take your names and call your parents-"

"We're both legally adults." Yang cut in as Weiss sent her a worried look.

"I'm going to read you your rights and you will need to give us some more information." He moved towards the front desk as a tall man with greying hair and a hooked nose entered the room.

"Hey uncle Qrow!" Yang greeted as he smiled at her before realising she was in handcuffs and then he began scowling. "There's been a serious misunderstanding here."

"Yang," His voice was a low warning, "why are you here _again_?"

"I honestly didn't know we were trespassing and my friend here was just following me so you really can't charge her with anything and the drinks were for Neptune- we obviously haven't been drinking anything!"

"Now Yang you know I can't show favouritism so I will ask my colleague here to write up a report and confiscate the alcohol. Where were you trespassing?"

"I don't know because it wasn't intentional! One minute we were in a field alone and the next there was sirens and this guy pinning me down." Weiss smirked at the edited version of their arrest.

"You failed to mention the fact that you resisted arrest." The police officer piped up as he poked Yang between the shoulder blades.

"I didn't intend to resist arrest! You attacked me from behind and I reacted naturally, I'm sorry if it hurts but you should have given me more warning." Yang replied as the officer pouted and adjusted his pants where they were surely digging into his still sore groin from the elbow Yang had jammed into that area.

"Well I think we'll all learn something from tonight won't we?" Qrow stated cheerfully as he passed some documents to the grimacing police officer. "If you could fill this out I'll make sure this case is followed up but I do believe it was an accident."

Weiss let out an audible sigh of relief as the handcuffs were removed and she stood with her arms crossed tightly as she glared at the officer who had arrested them.

"Now, why were you out at a time like this?" Qrow addressed Yang.

"We were taking a walk and catching up seeing as we haven't seen each other for a while but I guess we just wandered onto someone's property."

"I see, who sold you the alcohol?"

"You know I can't tell you that. Just let it go, I'm legal in a few months anyway."

Qrow sighed but was resigned to Yang's stubborn resolve, "how is your course going? You'd better be studying hard if you can still spend time to run around the edge of town in the early hours of Sunday morning."

"Of course I'm working hard, I've got to play hard too."

"You've done your fair share of that Yang. Who is your friend?" Qrow's wise eyes finally fell on Weiss and she stood up straighter and placed her hands behind her back at the attention.

"This is Weiss, I met her a couple of weeks ago."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Weiss spoke up, plastering on the polite smile she had been taught since she could understand that pleasing others was an integral part of her life as an heiress.

"You seem rather more… _polite_ than Yang's usual friends. I'm her uncle Qrow, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Weiss' smile stopped in its tracks when Yang punched Qrow on the upper arm.

"What have I said about saying nasty things about my 'usual friends'?" Yang asked as Qrow laughed.

"If I can recall correctly I believe it was something along the lines of 'talk shit get hit'." Qrow replied as he rubbed his arm.

"Yes. They may not be 'polite' but they're good people, anyway it was awesome seeing ya but we'd better go."

"Of course, apparently you really can't tame Yang Xiao Long but her father will be hearing about this. I'll see you soon." Qrow rolled his eyes as Yang strutted towards the exit, sticking her tongue out at the officer who had arrested them on her way, and he addressed Weiss, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," she replied before following her idiot out of the station.

They hadn't made it far down the sidewalk before Yang turned to her with a grin, "I told you I'd get us out of it."

"And what if your uncle hadn't been there?" Weiss asked, shivering at both the cold night air and the implications of not being able to get away with their misunderstanding.

"Don't worry about what _could have been_ and start living in the _now_." Yang removed and held out her jacket for Weiss who smiled and shrugged it over her petite shoulders. She often reminded Yang that she wasn't some helpless damsel but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate gestures that were made purely for her comfort.

"Your bike's still parked at the edge of town."

"Oh yeah. Shit. Don't worry I'll get someone to pick us up, my sister should still be awake now." Yang rooted around in her pocket as Weiss felt a slight nervousness at that information.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, she always stays up late on weekends and she won't have been drinking."

"Ok." Yang brandished her cell with a triumphant 'aha!' as she noticed Weiss chewing on her lip.

"Are you _nervous_ about meeting my little sister?" Yang teased, bumping her shoulder into Weiss, who was knocked slightly off course by the action and stumbled off the edge of the sidewalk, as she flicked through her contacts.

"N-no. Nothing of the sort."

"Awwww that's so cute! But you don't need to worry, she loves everyone."

"Does she go to Signal too?"

"Yeah, she's in the year below you." Yang answered as she lifted the phone up to her ear.

Weiss tried to think of anyone with the peculiar last name of 'Xiao Long' but her mind was blank.

The ringing stopped as Weiss could vaguely hear someone answering and Yang explained their situation, "Hey! Sorry about this but could you do me a huge favour? My bike's at the other side of the town and I'm stranded but I'm not alone." Some words were squeaked into Yang's ear. "Yeah it's her… No you can't bring cookies at this hour. Look can you come pick us up or not? …Awesome!" Yang threw her fist into the air. "You're the best sister ever did I tell you that? Meet us by the library? Thanks!"

"I take it its good news?"

"Yeah we just need to go to the library and she'll meet us there, well this was an interesting night."

"You got us arrested." Weiss deadpanned.

"It'll be something to tell the grandkids?"

"No grandchildren of mine will ever be allowed to know about this."

"I really didn't know we were trespassing, I thought a walk in nature would be romantic or something."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to woo me Yang Xiao Long."

"Is it working?"

"That's beside the point, it's your timing that needs work. The middle of the night isn't always appropriate for a 'romantic' walk."

"I'll take note of that and add it to my book 'how to romance: for dummies.'"

"Please do. I can't believe it. We've know each other two weeks and since then I've been arrested, visited a grocery store, been dragged onto a public beach, been woken in the middle of the night by you throwing stones at my window and even almost been caught with you in my house _twice_!"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds-"

"Awful."

"-awesome." Yang finished, sending a worried glance towards Weiss. "Come on, don't tell me you haven't had fun, we've done loads of great stuff that you'll never forget. Plus I heard I'm a good kisser…" Yang waggled her eyebrows at her.

"I don't know…"

"You don't think I'm a good kisser?!" The blonde placed her hands at her heart in an expression of torment.

"I think I'd have to gain more data to make an informed conclusion."

"Whoa, is that how nerds flirt?"

"Yang!"

"Hurry up nerd. We're nearly there." They crossed the street and as they reached the library parking lot they were met with the bright glare of headlights. The car, which Weiss now saw was a red sedan, parked and the driver hurried out of the seat.

"Weiss?!" The shocked exclamation came from the dark haired girl in a red hoodie that made Weiss' eyes widen.

"Ruby?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm Yang's little sister! I didn't know _you_ were the girl she wouldn't stop going on about!"

"And I didn't know you were her sister!"

"Oh yeah," Yang interrupted, "The different last name thing. Wait, how do you guys know each other?"

"We're lab partners in chemistry!" Ruby squealed excitedly. "Oh this is so cool I never would've guessed or put you two together, you're like opposites but it's super cute!"

Weiss spoke to Yang as Ruby let out an excited squeal, "You 'wouldn't stop going on about' me?"

"So you heard that… damn. You know what Ruby's like with her exaggerating!" Yang chuckled forcefully as she scratched at the back of her neck. "Okay time to go guys!" She began shepherding them towards the car, Ruby still babbling animatedly and Weiss smirking all the while.

* * *

The teacher droned on but Weiss was leisurely taking some notes in her perfected cursive, even though she had already read through the topic in detail, when she felt her cell phone vibrate. Wondering who could possibly be texting her during school hours Weiss hooked her finger into the pocket of her skin-tight jeans and, carefully holding it under the desk, read the message.

_Just a quick Q wats the best way 2 put out a small fire? X_

Weiss' jaw went slack as she read and re-read the text that the contact 'blonde idiot', who was apparently living up to that name, had sent her. She glanced up from her phone to see the teacher pointing to the board and pretended to add a note to her paper before typing up a reply.

_Some context is definitely necessary here! What did you set on fire and why?!_

Weiss had to presume that Yang wasn't in deadly peril seeing as she had the time to text, she would have called the fire department if necessary right?

_Its just teh microwave! Like do I throw water or pee on it or sumthin?_

Grimacing at the awful spelling Weiss scribbled on her notepad and then focused on her advice.

_Use a fire extinguisher or fire blanket to smother the flames- don't throw water or pee on an electrical device! Or just dial 911._

That seemed a reasonable response that shouldn't harm Yang. Weiss checked her surroundings again and found that though the teacher was still droning on a few students were looking at her cell and sharing shocked glances with each other. She rolled her eyes, it was as if they'd never thought she would dare not pay attention for ten minutes- she knew she wasn't _that_ nerdy no matter what Yang said.

_Its sorted ther was a extinguisher thingy in the hall. Thanks bby x_

Not able to stop the relieved sigh that fell from her lips Weiss quickly put all of her focus into faking being enraptured by the teacher's lecture before writing a reply.

_I honestly don't know how you actually survived without me, as in how are you alive right now? And how did you set your microwave on fire?_

Weiss knew that Yang was a competent cook, she remembered the meal they had shared at Yang's apartment and it brought a blush to her cheeks but didn't enlighten her on how the blonde had destroyed a key appliance.

_It hasn't bin a gud day without at least 1 near death experience and it's a long story. I can tell u l8er if I can come over? ;)_

Yet again Weiss found herself glaring at an inanimate object, it seemed Yang brought that out in her, and just like with her ever growing hatred of aviators now emoticons were set to receive her wrath. Weiss left Yang waiting for a good few minutes, taking notes and ignoring the stunned faces of her classmates, before returning to her phone.

_My parents are away on a business trip so I suppose you could come around. I finish school at 4 but our gardener will be on site for most of the afternoon (meaning I can't outright let you in the front door) so I'll leave my balcony doors unlocked when I go home for lunch._

Weiss felt a little thrill shoot through her gut at the thought of secretly having Yang over when her parents were away.

* * *

**A/N: I love writing Weiss being a rebel but can they keep this a secret for much longer?**

**We'll see- thanks for all the feedback it is very much appreciated. **

**Don't hesitate to leave me a review stating what you liked/disliked this chapter so I can focus on writing more of the stuff you guys love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank for all the kind reviews you guys continue to leave, it means a lot to know you enjoy to read this crazy fic and writers really do love feedback (that way I can tell what y'all like and dislike). **

**You are so great for spending the time to read this and review/fav/follow so pat yourself on the back for that.**

**Did you pat yourself on the back?**

**Yeah?**

**Good. **

**Enjoy whatever this chapter is 'cause when I went back to edit it there's a bit of fluff, some deep talks, making out (Weiss is such a useless lesbian in this chapter?) and Weiss' mom being great. I dunno just take it and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Good afternoon Miss Weiss."

"Good afternoon Geoffrey." She replied with a smile as she observed the old gardener pruning a few of the flower bushes that fringed the mansion walls with a beautiful splash of colour.

She made her way into the lonely house and was followed by the echoing of her footsteps as she walked up the staircase and towards her room, idly wondering when her English essay was due next week.

She pushed open her bedroom door and almost dropped her school bag in shock.

If she was to go back in time to three weeks ago and tell her past self that she would walk home to a tan, muscled, gorgeous blonde sprawled on her bed she would never have believed herself. Yet here she was receiving a deliciously sinful smirk from the girl on her bed whilst she was still standing dumbstruck in the doorway.

"Hey beautiful. How was school?"

"U-uh. I didn't think you'd be here so early."

"Well you did say you were gonna leave your doors open."

"How long have you been here?" Weiss dragged her eyes around the room, checking to see if all of her possessions were still perfectly in place.

"Only a few minutes but I wish I'd come earlier and had a nap, damn your bed is like lying on a mattress made of cats."

"A mattress made of cats?!"

"I guess it does sound a bit weird now… I meant it like cats are really soft and fluffy ya know? Anyway... how was your day?"

Still slightly thrown by the cat analogy Weiss took a moment to reply. "It was the same as usual, you know what school is like. How was your day?"

"Meh. It was okay."

"How was it just on ok day when you set fire to your microwave? Which you still haven't explained to me by the way." Weiss replied as she set down her school bag and removed her shoes.

"Oh yeah… _that_." Yang smiled sheepishly and avoided her gaze. "I uh was trying to dry some underwear in the microwave and it kinda caught fire. That's about it really."

"W… What?! Why on earth were you drying clothes in a microwave?! Have you not heard of an _actual_ clothes dryer? It was created with the sole purpose of drying clothes in mind."

"Ours broke so I was improvising 'cause I really wanted to wear them and I didn't have the time to go to the local laundrette."

"Those aren't valid excuses." Weiss sternly scolded as she approached the bed which housed a star-fishing Yang, on her back with her arms and legs spread widely apart. "Are you trying to make a snow angel with my sheets?"

"Nah, they're just so _soft_." Yang closed her eyes and sighed wistfully.

"I'm starting to think you only come here because of my high quality bedspread."

"That's not true at all! It's just a bonus. You're soft too Weiss!" Large hands grabbed at her but failed to get a grip as Weiss laughed at the ridiculousness of Yang's laziness.

"Does your cat not satisfy your cuddling needs?" Weiss teased as she danced just out of the blonde's reach.

"He's sometimes in a really bad mood and won't let me touch him at all. Hey you two _do_ have something in common!"

"Did you just compare me to a house pet?" She raised her eyebrow sharply.

"Maybe?" Yang gauged Weiss' furious face. "No… no definitely not. You're like a thousand times better than any cat and you're clever and beautiful and you do this cute little scrunchy thing with your nose when someone does something 'distasteful' and when you smile, like _really_ smile not fake smile, your eyes are so bright and do you really need me to keep going 'cause I totally could."

Weiss smirked and made slow, deliberate steps towards her bedside where Yang lay, propped up on her elbows with her lilac eyes wide in earnest sincerity.

"Yes, I quite like hearing your opinion of me." Her knees met the edge of the mattress and Yang reached towards her hopefully but she slapped the blonde's hand away. "Continue."

"Weiss, your eyes remind me of vast oceans that twinkle under bright sunlight and make me feel glad to be alive. They're warm and inviting but with carelessness they can turn cold and dangerous and that…" Weiss' eyes bulged and her eyebrows met her hairline as she heard more poetic words than she could have ever conceived crossing Yang's lips. "…it really turns me on ya know?" That was more like the boxer she knew and she had to close her eyes to suppress the giggles that were building in her chest.

"You were doing so well." She sighed, unable to prevent her smile from growing.

"Well I appreciate your honesty so I was honest too, now are we gonna cuddle or what?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "You want to cuddle?"

"Well what do _you_ want to do, play cards?"

"Well I have a few chores that need doing…" Weiss suggested, smirking at the groan Yang let out as she sat up. "Geoffrey should have just left and now we have a food delivery due, I would appreciate help in carrying it into the kitchen."

"I'm starting to think you only keep me around 'cause of my muscles."

"Oh no dear, you're very pretty to look at too." Weiss patted Yang's cheek and grabbed one of her hands to begin leading them towards the front of the mansion.

"Glad to know I'm appreciated." Yang uttered as she laced their fingers together and yet again took in her surroundings in awe.

There was a food delivery van parked on the circle of paving before the steps to the mansion doors and Weiss let go of Yang's hand to greet the driver as she signed for the produce. His shoes padded along the concrete as he moved around to open the back of the van and remove the crates he found there under the name 'Schnee'.

Weiss thanked him cordially before gesturing to the pile with her hands and sending Yang a raised eyebrow.

"I'm on it." The boxer stated as she hefted two weighty boxes onto her shoulders and began the tedious task of moving the food from the driveway and into the shining kitchen.

Weiss didn't speak out but she thoroughly enjoyed watching the muscled blonde lifting the crates and carrying them inside from her seat on one of the front steps. She was admiring a rippling bicep under tanned skin when a voice jolted her out of her entirely unsubtle ogling.

"And who is that fine young specimen?" Geoffrey. It seemed the aged gardener had stayed later this afternoon and Weiss had neglected checking before allowing Yang to roam the property.

"J-just a friend of mine who offered to help out." Weiss replied as she stood up and dusted off the back of her skirt.

"I didn't realise you had any friends with such an interesting taste in clothing." He titled his head as they stood, side by side, watching Yang piling up a few smaller crates to take several in one trip. Weiss took in the ridiculously short shorts, the flannel shirt that had been removed and tied around her hips and finally the black tank top that hardly covered her chest and made for a fine view.

"Yes, she never seems to be affected by the cold." Yang noticed they had company then and her eyes bulged wide as she almost dropped the food she was carrying at the mere sight of Geoffrey.

"Hello young lady." He called out to her, a knowing smile curling his thin lips.

"H-hey." Yang appeared to be frozen and Weiss thought it was a miracle that she had managed to get one word out in her current state.

"Geoffrey this is my friend Yang. Yang this is our gardener Geoffrey."

"Hello Yang! It's delightful to finally meet a _friend_ of Miss Weiss'" With a gulp Yang smiled and strode up to them whilst Weiss decided she was very wary of the inflection the gardener had put on 'friend'.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya, I'd offer you my hand but..." She nodded towards the piles of boxes she was carrying with a tight, forced laugh.

"An admirable job you are doing, it seems Miss Weiss has you wrapped around her little finger."

"I'm sure she likes to think that." Yang smiled genuinely and winked at Weiss who was looking at the ground intently.

"Perhaps you'd be willing to give me some aid with some particularly heavy garden equipment I'll need to use this weekend?"

"I could come around on Sunday?" Yang readily offered, adjusting the food package on her right shoulder.

"Spectacular! Sunday afternoon at about four o'clock? I can give you a bit of pocket money for your trouble."

"Great, I'll make sure not to spend it all on candy."

"Very wise! Goodbye you two." He gave them another smile that made Weiss believe he knew too much and then he jauntily strode off.

"So now I'm one of your gardeners too?" Yang idly wondered as Weiss followed her into the house and towards the kitchen.

"At least it gives you an excuse to be here." Weiss offered.

"That's one way of looking at Miss Schnee. So now we are finally alone and with your parents away from the manor do you intend to keep up this _scandalous_ love affair with one of your lowly gardeners?" Yang raised an eyebrow and after carefully placing the boxes of food on the floor she approached the heiress.

Weiss felt the cool marble of the countertop at her back as Yang placed a hand either side of her, highlighting the large height difference between the two of them as lilac eyes stared down into icy blue ones.

Weiss' reply was coupled with her gazing upwards through her lashes. "Perhaps I _do_ like the risk." With that she reached up and adjusted the askew strap of Yang's tank top and bit her lip when she felt goosebumps rise where her fingertips met bronzed skin.

"Damn that whole secretly a bad girl thing is hot." Yang whispered before taking Weiss by surprise when she grabbed hold of her waist and hoisted her upwards, onto the kitchen counter. Their faces were almost level now and Yang stepped closer, encouraging Weiss to part her thighs and let the blonde stand between her legs as she placed her palms on the marble surface either side of Weiss.

"I suppose you've corrupted me." Weiss teased as she placed her hands over the top of Yang's and smirked when the blonde visibly shivered as she ran her palms up bare arms to rest in luscious blonde locks.

"Ten points for Xiao Long." Weiss rolled her eyes when Yang even patted herself on the back.

"That wasn't the appropriate time for congratulating yourself."

"I'll take note." Yang's eyes were flicking between Weiss' eyes and mouth as she leaned in and finally pressed their lips together, surprisingly tame at first before Weiss' gently bit down on Yang's lower lip and the blonde then disregarded any attempt at patience. With a low growl that twisted the hot coil in Weiss' belly Yang grabbed at the heiress' ass and yanked their bodies together.

Weiss gasped when hot kisses were being placed on her neck. Hair tickled the underside of her chin as Yang was kissing, nibbling, sucking her pale skin and she closed her eyes in bliss as she drank in the attention. The tightening of her thighs around Yang's hips was subconscious but she could barely care, barely _think_ properly when those lips reached her pulse point and she simultaneously dug her heels into the back of Yang's legs as she groaned aloud.

"That good princess?" It was murmured into her neck and vibrated throughout her body.

"Mmmmm."

"That's an unusually simple reply for you." Yang taunted as she pulled at Weiss' shirt where it was tucked into her skirt and slipped her hands under the material to stroke at the delicate skin of Weiss' lower back.

"Shut up! Are you always this much of a terrible tease?" Weiss replied as she removed her hands from the blonde's neck to cross her arms and pout.

"But you're adorable when you're trying so hard not to show how much you're enjoying yourself."

"Humph."

"Oh I may have uh... left a couple of marks..." Weiss followed Yang's gaze and snapped a hand to her throbbing neck. She glared at the now blushing boxer. "I guess I got a bit carried away? You just seemed like you were pretty into it and uh... sorry?"

"I have collared clothes." Yang smiled at her then and Weiss was tempted, oh so tempted, to abandon her ridiculous notions of propriety and just ask the blonde to take her right there in the kitchen- disregarding the multiple health and safety issues that flooded into her still dizzy mind. However she was still nervous about taking their relationship that much further. "Yang..."

"Yeah?"

"What you said the other day about taking things slow... I agree and..." She struggled to find the exact words and construct the sentence she wanted to tell her.

"Are you saying you like what we're doing now and don't wanna rush into sex before we really know each other all that well?"

"Yes." Weiss marvelled at how the woman she had hailed as entirely ineloquent had managed to say out loud what Weiss had been unable to discuss. "I want to feel completely ready and relaxed when we take that step, how do _you_ feel about it?"

"I'm down for whatever, I don't see sex as much of a big deal but it's different for everyone and I do feel like what we have is really good so I really don't want it to just be some teen hormones quick fuck thing ya know? If you ever feel like you do want to then let me know but until then we'll have a 'just make out rule' yeah?"

"Yes. You were right about me being 'pretty into' the neck kissing by the way."

"Well I am very good at it." Yang puffed up her chest and sent her a wide grin.

"Don't get too cocky."

"I know you love it. So can we cuddle now?"

"You just want to be lazy but I suppose we could go back upstairs."

"Awesome, I'm pretty sure your bed was crafted by angels and somehow escaped from heaven."

"I'm almost certain that beds cannot walk or fly Yang."

"Not with _that_ attitude they can't."

* * *

Weiss' eyes flew open when she felt something vibrate against her side, coupled with the upbeat rock music Yang's phone made for a very literal wake up call.

"Ugh." Still groggy Yang groaned at the intrusion to her nap as Weiss rolled off Yang's stomach to allow for the rude phone to be taken out of its pocket. Yang lifted her cell to her ear and mumbled, "whatdoyawant?" It seemed she wanted to get this call over as quickly as possible.

Weiss decided it was time she prepared for actual sleeping and heard Yang begin some humming that appeared to be her agreeing with whatever the decidedly male sounding voice was saying on the other end. The heiress stood from her bed and stalked over to her closet, fetching out the nightgown and beginning to unbutton her shirt. She smirked when she looked over her shoulder and realised that lilac eyes were wide and fixed on her every movement as Yang attempted to keep up the conversation she was having over the phone.

Thinking that she'd get Yang back for her earlier teasing Weiss shrugged the shirt off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor, leaving her in her skirt and blue lace bra.

"Uh yeah sure... wait what did you say?" Yang asked the person on the phone and Weiss could hear the slight hitch in her voice.

She rolled her shoulders and sighed as, with her back still to Yang, she stepped out of her skirt and decided that her silk robe might be more torturous for the blonde to see her in. With a wicked chuckle under her breath she picked out her robe and put each of her arms through, closing her eyes at the velvety texture against her bare skin. She tied it around her middle loosely so that her bra was still very much on show and the material covered only her upper thigh, leaving the majority of her legs viewable as well.

When she turned around to face her bed Yang let out a cough and spluttered down her phone, "y-yeah. No I'm fine. Explain again what happened?"

Weiss was thoroughly enjoying this flustered double of her usually so confident and sure Yang. She strode across the room and returned to her bed, crawling slowly across the sheets until she reached where Yang lay back, propped against the plethora of pillows, and Weiss straddled her as she smirked at the audible gulp from the blonde's mouth.

"O-okay. Sun you're an idiot and you really _have_ interrupted me." Yang replied down the handset as Weiss began drumming her fingers against the firm stomach below her hands.

"Well of course I'm going to want to give my girlfriend more attention than an idiot." Yang blushed bright red when she realised that she had referred to Weiss in such a way but the heiress merely raised a shapely eyebrow. "You can wait for a bit longer but 'cause I'm nice I'll come soon okay? Okay, see ya in a few." Yang ended the call and coughed awkwardly.

"Who's this 'girlfriend' you didn't tell me about?" Weiss teased, she failed to contain her curious hands as she hitched up Yang's tank top and eagerly took in the rippling muscles she found there.

"I was talking about you if that's okay?"

"I see. I quite like the sound of that." Weiss replied, still fixated on her hands as she ran her fingers along the hard muscles.

"Like what you see princess?" Yang asked, grinning widely. "My eyes are up here you know."

"I think you forget that I'm still a teenage girl." Weiss answered, finally dragging her eyes away from Yang's abs.

"Don't make me feel like some kind of cougar. I'm only two years older than you!"

"Do you _always_ go for a younger woman?"

"Do you really wanna know about my past relationships?" Yang raised an eyebrow and Weiss felt multiple questions almost fall from her poised lips.

"I can't say I'm not curious, especially now you've said that."

"I've dated girls and guys of various ages really but most things haven't been all that serious." She shrugged and laced her hands behind her head.

"So you're bisexual?"

"Yeah I guess, I've never wanted a label for what I am to be honest. I like who I'm attracted to and that's been males and females so yeah I'm bisexual. What about you?"

"I don't know." Weiss answered honestly. "I haven't had a lot of time for romance before but I've kissed a couple of guys and never felt the same as when _we_ kissed."

"It's totally okay to be unsure and labels aren't for some people anyway sexuality discussion aside for the moment, I need to go let Sun into the apartment 'cause he forgot his key and Neptune's trying to chat up the twins again."

"I swear you're like their mother." Weiss commented, rolling her eyes at the entirely unsurprising news.

"Ha! I'm totally as bad as them most of the time but we all look out for each other so I'm sort of like their big sister really. I guess when I'm not living with Ruby I still have to have someone to care for."

"How admirable but who looks after you?"

"I'm doing good but I know I have dad and uncle Qrow and Ruby of course."

"Glad to hear it. I suppose I should set you free now?"

"You know I'd rather stay here with you right? But I love my monkey brother and he might volunteer to box with me for a bit as a reward."

"I understand I can't monopolise all of your time and though I never really cared for it myself friendship seems to be important to most people."

"Spoken like the true Ice Queen! And it was unfair of you to do that whilst I was on the phone by the way."

"I don't know what you're referring to dear."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You were giving me that smirk the whole time." She glared at the girl on her stomach. "Yeah that one that you have right now!"

"You didn't have to look, I was simply preparing for bed."

"I have self control but I'm not a saint. So I wanted to ask, we now have the 'no sex until discussed' rule but does that also contain touching?"

"I think the rule should be 'no removing panties unless discussed beforehand' but everything else is just whatever we feel like."

"Thanks for the clarification, so I can do this?" Yang poked her in her rib and Weiss clasped her hands over her mouth but it was too late, her giggle escaped and was noted by the blonde. "No way- you're ticklish! That's so cute!" Weiss began glaring but couldn't keep it up when fingers began dancing lightly across her ribcage and brought forth more laughter.

"S-stop!" She commanded as she flailed her limbs.

"Alright." Yang ceased her ministrations but moved to unclasp the tie at Weiss' waist and placed her palms against the small of Weiss' back, pulling the heiress on top of her. "I have to go." It was a miserable murmur into white hair and Weiss kissed at the collarbone beneath her lips, needing to convey her feelings before they had to part.

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon. You must know by now that I can't keep away from you."

"Good. Now go and save the helpless monkey boy."

"Will do." With one last kiss Weiss felt the warm hands retract from their place at her back and she reluctantly let Yang saunter over to the door. "I don't have to climb down the balcony this time! Are you going to see me out and make sure you lock the doors after me if you're home alone?"

"Yes. Come on." No matter how hard both of them tried to delay their inevitable parting Weiss still found herself lying on her suddenly too big, exceptionally empty bed without her favourite heater a few minutes later.

She sighed aloud and rooted under her bed for the jacket Yang leant her on the night they were arrested, the blonde had declined taking it home due to the surprisingly warm weather and Weiss was grateful for it.

* * *

The knocking on her bedroom door caused Weiss to crack open her bleary eyes and croak out, "come in."

"Good morning darling, how was your time spent alone?"

"The same as usual mother." She replied with a yawn, only slightly irritated at being brought out of a satisfying sleep.

"I see... no _visitors_ then?" Weiss was worried by the gleam in dark blue eyes that were not focusing on her but on... Yang's jacket. Of course. She had spent the last couple of nights with it curled in her grasp as she fell asleep.

"Yang helped me carry the food order into the house." Weiss was not foolish enough to concoct some ridiculous lie that her mother would surely see through.

"She didn't stay over?" The raised eyebrow and tilt of red lips had Weiss blushing.

"No! Of course not. We didn't- we just-"

"Calm down dear, I came to ask you if it would be possible to meet the woman who has my daughter so unusually flustered."

"Y-you want to meet her?"

"Your father is away this weekend and if you are serious I would very much like to meet her. However if it isn't going to be anything you indulge yourself in for much longer I suppose I shouldn't waste my time."

"It's pretty serious actually." Weiss clarified, gaining a smile from her mother. "I'll speak to her about it."

"Brilliant. Have a lovely day at school, there's a selection of fruit laid out on the dining table for you."

"Thank you." She left Weiss to mull over just how long Yang could act mature and what could be an appropriate way to introduce her to her mother.

* * *

**A/N: Here I'd like to discuss Yang in this fic. **

**Hastranys stated in a review (thanks for reviewing by the way!) that Yang has a 'bird brain' in this fic and I do agree that she does seem rather dumb at certain points however I believe she is really all about having fun and doesn't necessarily mind people presuming she is dumb when she actually isn't. She has an emotional maturity and protective instinct that, in my opinion, shows an intelligence that many typically 'clever' people don't possess (not that they can't of course). I do struggle sometimes to characterise Yang when she has had such little time on the show (something I believe they are working towards changing in volume 2) but she appears to be an interesting mix of 'the typical party girl' and a 'caring big sister'. As a writer I do often use her for comedic value but I am working towards her being more than just the clown and giving her more emotional depth. **

**I'd be interested to hear what everyone else thinks about the Yang I write and whether you enjoyed this chapter or not.**

**Also, (I know this has basically been an essay but bear with me okay?) I know that bisexual characters really don't get enough proper representation in literature and Yang's views on not particularly needing a label for her sexuality are close to my views but I don't want anyone who likes to have a label to feel like I'm against that because I understand that personal identity is different for everyone. I don't want anyone to feel like I'm avoiding labelling a character as 'bisexual' because I'm one of those jerks who thinks you have to be either gay or straight and that bi people are a myth like the forth Jonas brother or mountains or fedora wearers who aren't a 'nice guy'. But anyway the Yang I write just doesn't really want to label her sexuality when she doesn't feel like she needs to.**

**If you read through all of that then kudos to you reader.**

**I'll update soon- there may be an appearance from Penny in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all of the interesting and encouraging reviews, this quick update is proof that praise does make me work faster (what can I say? I love being told I'm doing well I guess).**

**Thanks to SkireTehFox and YellowSign for their inputs which may appear in later chapters, any ideas you guys have I do take very seriously and I love hearing them!**

**BonhomieDragon- I love your reviews and I agree with your opinion of Yang!**

**In fact a few of you had some interesting things to say about our favourite blonde brawler and I enjoyed reading all your thoughts.**

**Anyway that's reader interaction time over for now let's get on with the freezerburn you all came here for.**

* * *

The light from her phone screen illuminated the inside of the car as Weiss checked her cell and saw a new message from 'blonde idiot'.

_Tomorrow night Beacon's main gym start at 6pm but u cud meet with me b4 it starts? x_

Weiss turned the radio on and typed up her reply.

_I'll meet you outside the gym at 5:30, should I eat beforehand? x_

She watched Jaune trip on the sidewalk as he made his way over to his rusted, ancient car that was most likely a family heirloom.

_Nah, we'll go somewhere after. see ya then x_

Weiss twisted the key and felt the engine breathe into life from the rumble of her seat. Tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity to bring up the fact that her mother wanted to meet Yang and gauge how potentially disastrous that could be.

Her phone suddenly lit up with another message, the contents of which had her sighing aloud in exasperation.

_Arent ya glad I didn't make a joke about us 'eating out'? ;) see ya at 5:30 x_

Why was it _this_ particular woman who made Weiss' heart beat faster when there were so many people who had a far greater understanding of the word 'appropriate'?

* * *

"_Salutations_ Weiss! Your hair really does look lovely today." The odd girl, that the majority of the school periodically avoided, joyfully exclaimed.

"Thank you Penny, is Ruby around here somewhere?" Weiss scanned her eyes around the cluttered garage that served as the storage unit for shop class and the favourite hang out for Ruby Rose. The glint of metallic tools in the afternoon sunlight caught her eye but no sign of Ruby.

"She'll be here in three minutes. That is when we arranged to meet."

"I see." Not particularly wanting to delve into the tedious intricacies of small talk Weiss stepped up to a work bench and leant against it as she began to file her nails.

"Penny?!" The excited, high pitched call could only be from one person and Weiss whipped her head towards the door.

"In here Ruby! And you have another visitor." Penny replied.

"Huh?" Red tipped tresses appeared around the door frame. "Oh hey Weiss, what are you doing here?" She bounded across the room with a childish curiosity.

"We have a project to work on."

"You wanna start that already? It was assigned like an hour ago."

"Of course. We can start today and complete it before the end of next week."

"Sure, we can go to the library if you want. I just have something I need to do first, are you gonna wait?"

"I'll stay here." Weiss answered as she returned to her nails, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Uh okay." Ruby flicked her eyes back to Penny. "So what's the problem this time?"

"It's something around here." Weiss wanted to be apathetic but her painful curiosity had her watching the peculiar interaction as Penny rolled up her sleeve to reveal the prosthetic, metal arm that had earned her many a cruel likening to a robot in the past.

"Come over to the bench so I can get a better look." Ruby instructed as she gently grasped onto Penny's currently non functional arm and guided her to a workspace. She flicked on a startlingly bright lamp and opened up a red tool box to reveal an impressive collection of apparatus.

"I've lost the ability to move my middle and ring finger." Penny exclaimed as Ruby removed something from her box and placed it against the silver of Penny's forearm.

"Did you bash your arm against something?" A slight crease appeared between Ruby's brows and she began twisting the tool in her hand.

"I ran into someone and fell over this morning." The redhead answered brightly.

"Penny, you need to be more careful. Right I'm in." A small rectangular panel clanked against the worktop as Ruby removed it and Weiss shuffled closer, observing the tangle of wires and metal inside Penny's arm. As often as Weiss called Ruby a dolt or dunce she couldn't help but be awed by Ruby's clearly extensive mechanical mind as she peered through a lens at the baffling workings below her.

"Are you able to fix it?" Penny questioned from her position against the side of the work bench, still attached to the arm Ruby was tinkering with.

"Yeah, this will be easy." Ruby grinned up at her ginger friend before rooting around for another piece of equipment and returning to her work. "Your arm is so amazing Penny." Weiss felt herself blush at the way her mind immediately removed that comment from the innocent context and damned Yang for corrupting her in such a way.

"Thank you Ruby but you have told me this before, many times."

"I know, I know, I just need to say it every time I see it." She seemed to reach a critical moment in her repairs then because Weiss could see a hint of her tongue sticking out as she leaned her head closer. "Aha!" With a wide grin Ruby turned to Penny, "try to wiggle your fingers." Weiss watched on as she took in the pulling movement of the delicate metal bars that were clear through the open forearm panel and then Penny's fingers which danced into life to the sound of Ruby's joyous laughter.

"Thank you Ruby! You always know what to do."

"No problem, it's what any good friend would do and you know I love getting to take a proper look at it. Now let me put the panel back on before you go running around trying to break it again." Weiss watched Ruby's methodical but surprisingly tender ministrations as she completed her repairs and she couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on something almost intimate. The way Ruby's eyes widened as if she needed to completely drink in the girl before her and her caring touches to the metal as silver eyes fixed with vibrant green had Weiss coughing awkwardly to remind them that she was still present. "Oh, uh- all done." Ruby announced as she patted Penny's arm one last time before packing up her tools, dropping several to the floor in the process. Her previously steady hands seemed to have suddenly become as poorly functional as Penny's before it was fixed.

"If you two are _quite_ done, I'd like to commence this time-consuming project now."

"Y-yeah, let's go to the library then."

* * *

The currently more regular sun shined though the fluffy, white clouds and threatened to give Weiss a headache as she squinted through the glare at the askew sign post before her. Beacon was a particularly large university and there were several varying sports facilities that were not the main gym she was searching for.

"Weiss!" At the excited calling of her name she relaxed her tense shoulders.

"You don't give particularly effective instructions for finding places."

"You were lost?" Yang questioned with a smirk that had Weiss glaring.

"No. I am perfectly capable of navigating a university site but more clear directions would have been appreciated." She answered shortly.

"Well I'm here now in person so that's even better! Come on, I'll show you where the party is."

Seemingly full of even more energy than usual, throughout the small talk they made Yang couldn't prevent herself from punching her fists together and bouncing on the balls of her feet every so often. Weiss presumed that this was her method of coping with pre-match nerves but found it also affected her levels of anticipation for the upcoming fight.

"This is my stage." Yang announced with a grand gesture to the matted square, surrounded by typical boxing ring rope, in the centre of a massive gymnasium with rows of seats and shining, varnished wood flooring.

"It's impressive."

"Sure is, Beacon's pretty invested in sports. I'll show you the locker room."

The facilities on offer cemented Weiss' decision of applying to Beacon University and she sat on a wooden bench as Yang continued to explain the special security measures that were available on the lockers.

"It's a good thing 'cause I don't know what I'd do if I lost my precious babies." Yang cooed at the pair of yellow boxing gloves she had lovingly cradled in her arms.

"Having a love affair not only with your motorcycle but a pair of boxing gloves too?"

"I wise man once told me 'with great power comes great responsibility' so I must respect the tools which help me win my fights."

"I see." Weiss replied, not entirely convinced with Yang's theatrics.

"Would you like to sit whilst I prepare?" Yang offered, with a gesture to one of the wooden benches between the rows of high-tech lockers.

"Thank you." Weiss answered instinctively as she gracefully took up the offer.

She began to wish she'd sat further away when Yang started to remove her clothing. However, she was unable to break her gaze from that sculptured back as the muscles and bones found there cooperated to allow the shirt to be pulled over Yang's head. With a momentary flash of simultaneous anger and desire Weiss recalled her teasing Yang a few days ago when she removed her clothing tantalisingly slowly whilst the blonde was trying to take a phone call. Apparently this was Yang's pay back.

How she loathed the deep, enticing call for her to reach out and touch the expanse of tanned skin before her.

No.

This teasing had become a contest between them and Weiss would not lose, she would not give in and admit how moving the effect Yang had on her was.

"Who is your opponent?" Weiss asked, believing that conversation would be the distraction she needed.

"Some chick from Atlas I think."

"And where is your coach?"

"He'll be along in a bit. Boxing is mainly a mental game, it's all about how you feel up here." Yang looked over her shoulder at her and tapped her forehead.

"You're feeling prepared 'up there' then?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna win this." There was certainly no perceptible falter in her voice or that ever present grin.

"Good, I'd hate to make the journey here and see you lose."

"Ouch. That was _Weiss_ cold of you."

Weiss tutted and replied with, "you're making me want to cheer for your opponent."

Yang let out a dramatic gasp and spoke with faked pain, "the betrayal stings! However shall I forgive you for this?"

"We could strike up a deal."

"A deal?!" Weiss leaned back in her seat, away from the incredibly eager Yang who was dong a phenomenal, unintentional imitation of a Labrador that had heard mentions of the word 'treat'. That face was making Weiss want to let out undignified cooing noises and grab hold of the cheeks before her but she had to contain her instincts when faced with a challenge.

"If you win this match-"

"_When_ I win this match." Yang interjected, smiling smugly.

"I will take you out to dinner, on a _proper_ date."

"A 'proper date'?" She parroted back, her eyebrows furrowing and her lips pouting in _another_ adorable expression.

"Yes. Getting arrested does not count as a date, add that to your 'how to romance: for dummies' book."

"Oh I will wise one, or should I say _Weiss_ one?"

"If you are as dedicated to your boxing as awful puns I am certain you _will_ win today."

"Well then you'd better book a table."

* * *

Weiss momentarily drowned out the shouts of other spectators and the ringing of the bell as she watched the three officials Yang had referred to as 'judges' note down some numbers on the pages before them. There was a larger crowd than Weiss had expected and she saw several familiar faces yelling their support.

"Neither of them seem injured, who won that round?" Weiss asked, turning to the girl beside her as the two boxers were given a towel and bottle of water by their coaches.

"The judges decide who they think fought better in the round or if they were equal and award points." Ruby answered, eager to impart the knowledge she had gained from years of attending her older sister's matches.

"I see, so who got more points then?"

"I'm not sure, they both seem to still be warming up."

"She better not let us down."

"Don't worry, Yang has great stamina so she can take these hits and wear the other girl down then she hits back even stronger."

"An interesting tactic."

"She's always fought that way." Ruby flicked her eyes to something behind Weiss and smiled widely before shouting, "hey Blake! Come sit over here!"

Weiss turned her gaze to glare at the bow wearing librarian who was currently still on her hit list and muttered, "not _her_ again."

"You've met Blake?" Ruby asked, not yet sensing the tension.

"I suppose you could say that." Weiss grit her teeth, remembering the smug smirk she had received from Blake when it was revealed that she had purposefully kept Weiss waiting.

"Great! We can all sit together then." The black haired girl finally reached them and sat on the other side of Ruby, her stoic expression not giving Weiss any clues as to whether their feud would be continued. "How are you Blake?"

"I'm well thank you Ruby, how is school?"

"Great! I'm doing some more advanced classes so I should be able to get into Beacon when I finish high school which will be really cool. Weiss is going to be applying soon as well."

"Is that so?" Weiss simply nodded at the raised eyebrow sent her way before Blake continued. "So how do you know Yang? Is it through Ruby?"

"No, we met whilst I was working actually." Weiss answered, still wary.

"It's a really really cute story-" Ruby began before Weiss coughed loudly and addressed Blake directly.

"How do _you_ know her?"

"We're in the same school year so we've been in several classes together throughout or lives."

"So you're very close?"

"We've always been friends and have a mutual respect for each other and our differences," was the ambiguous reply.

"Yang says she can always count on great advice from you." Ruby piped up, still missing the narrowing of Weiss' eyes.

"We have very different ways of viewing situations and that can be valuable when making important decisions."

"Oh they're starting again!" Ruby squealed as the fight resumed and Weiss' eyes widened when Blake pulled a miniature 'Yang!' flag from her bag to wave around.

* * *

The only word Weiss could use to describe the fight now would be grizzly. Both participants were playing fairly however they were clearly both tough, seasoned fighters and Weiss found herself wincing at multiple intervals. Their efforts became louder, their feet shuffled faster and each hit had enough weight behind it to bring out the sound of glove against flesh that rang throughout the gymnasium.

With a particularly vicious punch landing against Yang's ribs many spectators stood up to watch the air being forced out of her lungs, Weiss clenching her own fists together at the impact.

She chewed her lip as she watched Yang heaving in ragged, desperate breaths, barely able to deflect the continuing hits. Then she did something that made Weiss tilt her head sharply to the side; Yang grinned.

It was wide, beautiful and at the same time terrifying.

Weiss was glad to not be on the receiving end of the yellow boxing gloves as Yang launched into her retaliating attack.

She was magnificent.

Yang was a burning fist composed of muscle, sweat and some incomprehensible grace that had Weiss' pulse pounding through her eardrums as she watched on, her mouth slightly ajar. Roars of enthusiastic encouragement leaped from the crowd and bolstered Yang's attack, as if their support was cementing the foundations that she boldly stood upon.

The fight didn't last much longer.

It seemed that all earlier rounds had been a simple warm up for Yang, the starter before the main course that was her lightly jabbing at her red-faced, stumbling opponent. With a dramatic flourish, that revealed Yang's showmanship and had the makings of the cherry on top of a delicious cake, the last hit floored her challenger. The referee counted down from ten and declared that round as Yang's before conferring with the judges and announcing Vale's sweetheart as the overall winner.

Yang leaped around the ring to the cheers of her supporters and even tried a flip which was impressive until she misjudged the landing and ended up on her backside. The crowd laughed and Yang joined in, removing her gum-guard and gesturing for Weiss, Ruby and Blake to walk down to her.

"Hey guys! Did you enjoy it?" Weiss and Blake simply nodded whilst Ruby seemed to be vibrating with excitement next to them.

"Yang! You were sooooooo great!"

"Thanks sis. Did ya see when I dodged that right hook and landed that one on her chest?"

"Yeah! And when we all thought you were totally down but you ended up taking the round!"

"Of course. Hey Blake, thanks for coming."

"It was my pleasure, were both of your roommates too busy?"

"Yeah, Neptune has swim practice and Sun's teaching his rock climbing class. I'll see you for coffee on Tuesday?"

"Sure, see you around."

"Bye Blake! I'll bring that book I borrowed back to yours later!" Ruby piped up as Blake turned to wave, a sway in her hips on her way out.

"What types of books have you been borrowing?" Yang asked, a hint of suggestiveness in her smile.

"W-what?!" Ruby stammered, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue. "We do a book trade, usually fiction stuff."

"Well I hope they're appropriate for my innocent little sister, I've seen some of Blake's books before ya know. You'd better not be acting any scenes out when you go to visit her. I know Blake is hot but she's three years older than you."

"You're two years older than Weiss!"

"So you _do_ like her?"

"What?! No, I didn't say that. She's a friend."

"Awwww Ruby you're so cute! I was just teasing but if you did like Blake maybe I could put in a good word for ya."

"I don't! Weiss please distract her or something." Ruby turned to her with pleading eyes.

"Ruby and Blake sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-m-g." Yang taunted.

"Kissimg?" Weiss repeated.

"I meant 'n' _kissing_!" Yang hastily backtracked. "I just got several blows to the head cut me some slack!"

"See you tomorrow Yang, bye Weiss!" Ruby quickly spoke up before running out of the gym.

"I thought it was wrong to presume you were dumb because of your looks but that was bad." Weiss teased.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am! Who do you think read to Ruby when she was little and encouraged her to become the genius she is today? It takes wit to think of puns ya know."

"I don't think you're dumb Yang." Weiss replied honestly, leaning against the ropes that surrounded the boxing ring. "There are different types of intelligence and most of them aren't properly measured by taking tests in school." It was only recently that Weiss had realised that the intelligence she had been taught to value her entire life wasn't everything.

"I never thought I'd hear that from a Schnee but thanks I guess? I did pass all of my exams as well though. Anyway I need to shower then we can go out for dinner."

"Good, I'm not going with you like that."

"Ha. You totally love seeing me all hot and sweaty." Weiss blushed and checked that no one had heard that comment before whispering in Yang's ear.

"Hurry up and I'll take you somewhere nice."

"Damn Miss Schnee, you know how to treat a girl."

* * *

The waiter was clearly young but bowed deeply when they stepped into the French restaurant, taking in the hushed murmurings of numerous couples and the scent of fine dining.

"Bonjour madamoiselles, a table for two?"

"Can I have the reserved booth please?" Weiss requested as she flashed him her credit card, watching his eyes bulge widely when he read her surname.

"Oui, this way Miss Schnee." He tucked two menus under his arm and led them further into the restaurant, away from the busier areas and into a secluded booth. The table was candle lit and a basket of sliced baguette was placed in the centre, immediately gaining Yang's undivided attention. As the waiter explained the menu and the chef's specials in detail Weiss knew that the lilac eyes were solely focused on the free bread and that Yang had listened to none of his speech.

Weiss thanked the waiter before he left to give them time to deliberate on their order and she turned to Yang who already had a mouthful of the French bread.

"Your fine dining etiquette is appalling."

"Thanks, I do try."

"Ugh, you're less polite than that bread you are talking around."

"Well you're just as _crumby_ as this bread."

"Yang! Ba_guette _out of here!"

A moment of silence.

Crumbs begin to spill out of Yang's gaping mouth until she composed herself enough to swallow and ask, "did I just imagine that or did you just make a pun?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, have you decided what you would like to eat?"

"Yeah."

"You're certain?" Weiss raised a sceptical eyebrow as she looked down at her own menu written in French cursive.

"You need to stop underestimating me! I did French in high school for like five years."

"I suppose I was rather hasty to presume you would struggle with the language barrier."

"Exactly, plus I have a translator app on my phone." Yang pulled her cell out from where she was concealing it under the table and waved it around.

"Of course," Weiss said, rolling her eyes, "well I can't fault you for preparation."

"I'm always prepared." With a winning grin Yang whipped out a pair of aviator sunglasses and placed them over her eyes.

"Really?! Please don't embarrass me in here, sunglasses are not necessary in candle light!"

"Excuse me, could I take your order now?" Weiss blushed furiously at the waiter catching them arguing about the sunglasses Yang still hadn't removed. Though she was flustered she managed to request her favourite and was surprised when Yang stumbled through admirably in a language she probably hadn't had to speak for a good few years.

Whilst making their way through the day to day things that had happened since they last met Weiss could see a purple bruise begin to blossom on Yang's cheek. A shade darker than the eyes it was situated below and an oval shape, the bruise held Weiss' undivided attention. She found herself reaching out, not caring about the other patrons in the restaurant, and her palm gently cupped Yang's cheek before her thumb tentatively brushed along the marred surface. She was thankful that this moment wasn't ruined seeing as Yang had removed the sunglasses after placing their orders.

"We should put some ice on this."

"I've already got _Weiss_ on it though."

"It's getting ridiculous now. Waiter?" It wasn't long before he joined them at their table. "Could we get some bagged ice to put on this bruise?"

"I am certain we can arrange something Miss Schnee." He bowed and strode towards the kitchen.

"Awwwww I didn't know you cared Weiss." Yang teased, taking the hand at her cheek into her own and lacing their fingers together.

Weiss' reply was a hushed grumble, "of course I care you idiot."

"Thank you but I am okay ya know, getting bruises is sort of in the job description of a boxer." Weiss felt a thumb begin tracing calming circles on the back of her hand.

"So I'm going to have to just sit by whilst you get beaten up."

"Let's put it this way; the other girl usually has it worst when the match is over. I was glad to have you cheering me on, didn't you enjoy it? Not even a little bit?"

"I suppose it was exciting," Weiss allowed, hearing light footsteps approach their table.

"Weiss!" Like a child with their hand caught raiding forbidden confectionary Weiss immediately retracted her hand from Yang's grip and twisted in her seat to face the intruder of their private discussion.

"Mother! W-what are you doing here?" Weiss could feel the physical reactions to being caught making her palms clammy and her cheeks burn as her mother stepped closer to their booth, a wide smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: why did I leave it there? Maybe a part of me is sadistic, maybe I have a thing for cliffhangers?**

**Anyway let me know if you thought this chapter was good, bad, boring, funny, too long, too short, lacking in any characters, stupid e.t.c**

**Reviews are what make writing fanfiction so different to other writing and so great- almost instant feedback from your readers!**

**ALSO I HAVE NO IDEA IF RUBY WILL GET ROMANCE IN THIS SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK YOU'D LIKE TO SEE- Ladybug? Nuts and Dolts? Other Ruby ships?**

*******mini spoiler for new episode but not really- Weiss is the most adorable lil' shitlord and that's now canon (she's such a softie inside and I love it and totally knew it)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews- it seems everyone is divided on who they'd like to see Ruby romance so I'll just see where it goes.**

**Sorry for the slow update I've been working on some other projects and UNI work has been piling up.**

**Come say hi to me on tumblr if you have a prompt you'd like to see me write. (it's my username here at )**

**As a reminder last chapter Yang and Weiss were enjoying a romantic meal before Weiss' mother interrupted them, so let's carry on from there.**

* * *

"I thought you would have been able to guess that I am here to taste the delicacies that only this restaurant can offer but perhaps your brain is rather scrambled at this moment. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Weiss' mother asked as she stepped closer to them.

"Y-yes this is Yang. Yang, this is my mother." Though Weiss had planned to discuss arranging this meeting between two very important people in her life, she was hardly prepared.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you _Yang_, I've heard so much about you." Dark blue eyes scanned over the boxer's form, undoubtedly taking in every minute detail to store for later analysis. Weiss winced at the purple bruise she knew her mother would take note of, she really hadn't chosen an ideal time to meet Yang.

The reply was forced between an artificial smile, "r-really? Good things I hope."

"Oh yes. Weiss seems to be quite taken with you, I do hope you plan to stick around."

"Mother." Weiss warned as Yang stood up from their table, making it wobble in the process. It was peculiar and jarring to see Yang lacking her usual confidence.

"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs Schnee and I assure you that I take Weiss' feelings very seriously and care about her deeply." A large hand, trembling almost unperceivably but Weiss noticed it, was held out.

Looking up and down Yang's form once more, Weiss' mother paused before clasping the hand in both her own and shaking it firmly. "I can see that. I'll leave you two to enjoy your meal now but I expect to meet you properly soon."

"I'll look forward to it." Yang smiled brightly and ran a hand through her hair as Weiss' mother turned around and waltzed away from their table. "Did… did I do okay Weiss? She's got one hell of a poker face."

"I can't be sure. Well I suppose it's time to discuss what I had planned to anyway: my mother wanted to arrange to meet with you this weekend."

"Oh." Weiss chewed her lip and for once she genuinely had no clue as to what Yang was thinking.

"Would you be able to have dinner with us on the Sunday evening after finishing your work with Geoffrey?"

"Weiss…"

"If you aren't comfortable or don't think we're at that stage yet then its fine." Weiss felt a lump sit heavily on her throat.

"It's not that. I'd love to meet your mother properly but…"

"But?"

"I uh…" Shuffling her feet on the floor, Yang continued to hesitate.

"What is it?"

The answer was an uncharacteristic mumble of, "I don't really have anything to wear."

Weiss laughed as she felt relief seep through her body, Yang did care enough to make an effort and it was touching.

"Any old dress will do, just bring one along to get changed into after you're done in the garden."

"So it doesn't have to be designer or anything?"

"No Yang, I'm sure you'll look lovely anyway." Weiss covered her mouth with both hands at the escaped compliment.

"Thanks Weiss! I know that no one can resist _this_." Yang gestured to her body and smirked. "Not even your mother."

"I can see I'm going to have to set some rules for this meal."

"Huh?" Yang tilted her head.

"Rule one: no awful flirting with my mother."

"Spoil sport."

* * *

Weiss' eyes intently followed one bead of sweat as it ran from Yang's temple, down her flushed cheek, her straining neck and then her chest and she mentally applauded Geoffrey for asking Yang to help out.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself princess." Yang grunted through gritted teeth as she launched her shovel into the tough soil.

"Oh I am." Weiss replied as she crossed her legs and took another sip of her hand-pressed lemonade from her position on a white sun lounger.

"How's your book?"

"It's very good actually." Weiss replied as she continued to watch Yang's efforts and ignore the novel in her lap.

"I think I'm gonna take a break now, you got any more of that lemonade in the house?"

"…Maybe." Weiss replied distractedly as she admired the way Yang leant on the shovel and wiped at her brow with the back of her hand.

"You're such a pervert." Before Weiss could register what had been said Yang was sprinting towards her.

"Wha-" Weiss was picked up and unceremoniously thrown over a broad shoulder as Yang began to head towards the house. "Yang! You thug! Put me down this instance!" With her legs and arms flailing Weiss knew she looked utterly ridiculous and was thankful for her lack of curious neighbours.

"Maybe you'd prefer to be carried like this." Yang mused aloud as she switched her hold on Weiss to position her arms under her knees and back, holding her bridal style as she continued to stalk across the patio. Weiss simply crossed her arms and pouted at the treatment. "If you really hate being carried I'll put you down okay?"

"…"

"I thought so." Yang ginned smugly. "Now where's this lemonade?"

"There's a glass in the fridge." Weiss sighed as the little girl inside of her, who had always dreamed of being carried like she was now, looped her arms around Yang's neck.

"Awwww you got one ready for me? You're so cute Weiss!"

"Who would carry me around if you died of thirst?"

"You say that but I know you careeeee." Yang sang the last letter as she nuzzled into Weiss' neck.

"Yang! That tickles!" Weiss let out a high-pitched giggle and wriggled around in Yang's grasp.

"I see you're working hard girls." Weiss froze in place as the deep voice cut through the kitchen.

"Oh hey Geoff." Weiss wondered when Yang had managed to become so well acquainted with her gardener. "We're pausing for drinks."

"I came to inform you that Mrs Schnee is due back any moment so if you'd like to finish your work for the day that would be acceptable."

"Great." Yang said as she lowered Weiss to the ground.

"I'll go and get changed then."

"Wait," Weiss spoke up, halting Yang by grasping her hand. "Drink this first."

She yanked on the gigantic, metal door until it yielded and from the fridge she took the glass of lemonade.

"Thanks for the lemon-_aid_." Yang took the glass and tilted it towards her mouth, downing it in a terrifyingly speedy fashion. It was gone in mere moments and Yang smiled before a thundering burp escaped from her mouth.

"Yang! Go get changed now before my mother arrives and witnesses you doing something like that." A car could then be heard travelling up the driveway and braking outside the wide double doors. "Quick!"

"I'll see ya in five." Yang saluted and charged up the staircase, towards Weiss' room where she had earlier left her dinner attire.

Footsteps echoed into the room from the doorway and the sound of heels accompanied the calling out, "Weiss darling?"

"In the kitchen mother!"

* * *

"You must be very _physically_ talented to get a scholarship at Beacon Yang." Weiss chewed on the food that had long lost its taste in her mouth as she attempted to figure out her mother's opinions on their guest.

"I'd like to think so." Yang replied, barely getting a chance to touch her main course.

"How long have you been boxing?" Weiss' mother delicately lifted her fork to her mouth and chewed whilst waiting for Yang's answer.

"Most of my life really, my uncle signed me up to a club when I was eight and the instructor thought I was a natural."

"A natural at hitting people?" A shapely eyebrow quirked up as she leaned further forwards.

"I suppose but there's more to boxing than that." Weiss coughed before Yang could continue and attempt to call her mother wrong.

"I'd love to hear what you think, please: enlighten me." It was a challenge and they all knew it. Weiss was concerned that this wasn't the type of challenge Yang could overcome with her fists or a charming smile.

"It's very tactical I think. If you're not focused in your mind it won't matter how strong you are physically, you can't win with the wrong attitude. I actually read an interesting book about the psychology of boxers recently and whilst the physical fight in the ring is part of the appeal I think the mentality needed to win is really fascinating."

"I see, and what is it like when you fight?"

"It's a thrilling experience. Boxing can be dangerous but rewarding and it's one of the rare things in life that makes you hear every beat of your heart and proves that you are a living being. The ring is one of the places I feel most at home and my true self." Weiss paled as she watched her mother's dark blue eyes simply stare and not reveal any emotions.

"I am hardly surprised you would devote your life to that which you are so passionate about. Where do you possibly find the time to fit my daughter into your schedule?"

"I can always find time for people I care about." She stated it simply, as a fact, and Weiss found it easy to believe her.

"Good. So what activities have you two gotten up to these past few weeks?"

Yang coughed and answered with, "we've been on a few dates."

Weiss internally cringed, Yang was clearly trying not to mention the shambles that was them getting arrested whilst her mother was surely going to take this hesitance as a sign of something else.

"And where did you take my daughter Yang?" There was a glint of something in dark blue eyes and Weiss really wanted to change the topic as soon as was possible.

"Uh… I showed her around Vale seeing as I've lived here my whole life, we watched a movie together…" Weiss blushed at the memory of their ignoring the film and making out on Yang's couch instead. "…and we've been out to dinner."

"With the busy work schedule I and Weiss' father share she's often home alone, I do hope you've been good company. This large house can feel awfully lonely."

"I'm a call away whenever she needs me but I don't know about the good company thing, you'll have to ask Weiss about that."

"Of course, Weiss dear, have you enjoyed Yang's company? She certainly seems very… _warm_."

Though Weiss had known her mother for her entire life she still had trouble reading her and attempting to comprehend the peculiar inflections she often put

on words.

"She wouldn't be here now if I didn't enjoy her company."

"Oh Yang how do you put up with the _constant_ compliments my daughter must always send your way?" She drawled sarcastically as Weiss glared at her mother.

"She has her own way of showing affection." Yang answered and Weiss felt a warm hand grasp onto hers under the table as they both finished their food and placed their cutlery on their plates. She'd never known the complexities of skin on skin contact before she met Yang, of course she'd touched people before but never had she found that it could convey such deep feelings like when Yang touched her.

"I suppose she is very _affectionate_ with you then?" Weiss finally realised that rather than Yang she should have told her mother to be on her best behaviour for this meeting.

"What can I say?" Yang started offhandedly. "I have a lot of love to give and so does Weiss."

"She's not too clingy then?" Weiss glared whilst her mother swirled around the deep red wine in her glass. "I suppose it's probably my fault for not giving her enough attention as a baby but children are such noisy, demanding things and Weiss always seemed to throw up with only slight jostling."

"Mother!" Weiss _really_ wanted to avoid the embarrassing baby stories.

"She looked beautiful with wide blue eyes and such doll like proportions but if you picked her up you'd immediately have her dinner down your front, she ruined several of my designer dresses in only her first month. I could find you some pictures if you'd like?" She then shared a conspiratorial smile with Yang.

"I'd like that." Yang laughed when Weiss dug her nails into the palm in her grasp and turned to glower at her.

"I'll search for some after dessert. Until then perhaps another story of mine will entertain you." She took a long swig of her wine.

"Or maybe Yang and I should take the plates through to the kitchen and fetch dessert now?" Weiss suggested.

"I dunno this story sounds kinda fun." Yang replied before she was yanked up from her seat.

"Let's go Yang." Weiss stated through gritted teeth as her mother let out an amused titter.

"Sure." They collected the used plates and walked through to the kitchen.

The door was barely closed before Weiss whirled on Yang.

"I'm so sorry." Taking Yang's bulging eyes into account Weiss presumed that an apology hadn't been what she was expecting.

"You're sorry?"

"I'm sorry about you having to answer all those questions like that." Weiss explained, opening the dishwasher as Yang smiled.

"It was fine, she wasn't harsh or anything and she seemed interested in my boxing and whether I care about you or not."

"So she hasn't made you reconsider getting romantically involved with a Schnee?" Weiss studied the tiled floor as she bit her lip and waited for an answer.

"Weiss…" She felt steady arms surround her and she sighed into the hug, bringing her own hands to rest against Yang's shoulder blades. "Nothing she could have said or done would have changed how I feel about you."

Weiss was about to voice how much that meant to her when a voice called through the door, "if you two lovebirds are quite done I'd like some chocolate mousse before the evening is over thank you."

Yang chuckled as she leant back and pressed her lips to Weiss' forehead. Weiss closed her eyes at the tender contact before breaking their embrace to seek out the sweet dessert.

* * *

Weiss folded her arms sullenly as another braying laugh came from Yang's chest that practically shook the couch they were sat on.

"And she wouldn't stop wailing until we promised that we'd replace the ripped off arm, Weiss dear what was he called again?"

"What was who called?"

"Your favourite stuffed bear toy, the white one with a multi-coloured military badge on his chest."

"…Myrtenaster." She reluctantly replied.

"Yes of course! I can't fathom where a three year old girl heard that name but you insisted we all call him Myrtenaster and that he be treated with the same respect as any family member. He ate dinner with us for four years straight until the soup incident that I am forbidden to mention."

"Yes well I think Yang has heard quite enough about me for one evening mother."

"Alright darling indulge me in one last activity however." She stood from her armchair and began systematically searching the side board whilst Yang sent her gleaming eyes Weiss' way.

"You had a teddy bear." Yang wiped at her eyes and finally ceased her juvenile giggles.

"I was a child at one point, yes." Weiss sharply replied.

"Aha! I've found the Weiss folder of baby photographs!" Weiss mother wielded a weighty, leather bound folder that she passed to Yang as she perched next to her on the couch. They began to flick through the picture story of the first five years of Weiss' life.

"Awwww Weiss you were such a cute baby." Yang commented until she saw the narrowed eyes being trained on her. "…uh you're _still_ cute?"

Weiss sighed and turned away from the duo who seemed determined to embarrass her more thoroughly in one night than over the expanse of her entire eighteen years of existence.

"Yang look at this one when she was four and she first discovered nudist beaches in France and refused to wear clothes for a week!" Her mother exclaimed, pointing a manicured nail towards a proud, parading and stark naked child.

"That's quite enough of _that_!" Weiss snatched the album from Yang's hands and marched towards the hall.

"Give her a solid five minutes before you go after her." Weiss heard her mother advise Yang as she reached the staircase and all but sprinted up to her room.

* * *

The knocking at her door was hesitant.

"Weiss? Can I come in without you murdering me?" Yang asked through the wood.

"I can't promise I won't batter you over the head with this stupid photo album."

"That's good enough for me." The door swung open and Yang tentatively stepped into the bedroom, her eyes wide and apologetic- something that Weiss knew she didn't deserve.

"Yang. I'm sorry. I just…"

"You just got pissed off, that's okay, it happens to everyone ya know. How are you feeling now? Need a punch bag or something?"

"No. I'm not angry anymore I… I just didn't want this to be so easy."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that I know my father won't be any way near as accepting as my mother so it all seems redundant. My mother likes you but that isn't going to just make everything okay and in a way it's worse that one of my parents actually gives us their blessing when in the end it will all be for naught."

"Why are you thinking so negatively? One parent's blessing is a step closer to both and definitely better than none. Even if your father will be hard to win over we don't even have a chance if we have that attitude, does he not value your mother's opinion at all?" Yang stepped up to where Weiss was sat on the bed, her head hung in an expression of her melancholy.

"He's… he's very set in his ways Yang."

"So what's our plan then?"

"Our plan?" Weiss lifted her chin to see hopeful lilac eyes.

"How are we gonna convince him that you should be able to choose who you want to be with?"

"Yang…" Her sigh was heavy as she fiddled with the hands in her lap.

"Are you just giving up? Before we've even tried?"

"It's just that once he knows about us we've lost the option of keeping it a secret."

"I'm serious about us Weiss and that means I intend to be with you in the long run, we can't hide from him forever. I'm scared too ya know? I'm so scared because this, these feelings, are new to me but I'm starting to think this isn't as serious to you as it is to me!" Yang's voice raised as she took another step closer.

"You can't read my mind Yang!" Weiss shot back.

"Well maybe if you actually told me what the hell's going on in there I wouldn't _need_ to read it!"

"I apologise if you're too thick skulled to figure things out!" Weiss immediately regretted the words the moment she saw them cut into Yang like a knife.

Her reply was muted and so contrasted to the shouting she had been doing before, "so that's what you _really_ think of me?" Weiss caught the view of Yang's pained face before she hung her head and began to turn away.

"No. No, Yang. I'm sorry. Please listen to me." Weiss sprang up from her bed and reached out, not quite touching the hunched form near her doorway. "I'm just as scared as you and that's no excuse for what I said but it wasn't what I _really_ think. My angered mind knew that would hurt you more than anything else but it's not true! I haven't ever felt this way about anyone else and I don't want anything or anyone to come between us. Yang, the reason I'm acting like this is _because_ I care so much. I suppose I have a messed up way of expressing my feelings and you deserve better, you deserve so much more than me, I'm sorry."

"We both got angry, just tell me what you want okay?" Yang turned around and though the distance between them was physically small, to Weiss it felt like miles. She had to fix this.

"This is going to sound so stupid but I just want things to stay as they are."

Yang kicked her boot along the carpet as she rubbed at her jaw before mumbling, "I'm not going to push you into telling your father about us but things can't stay the same and change is necessary, it's impossible to stop."

"Let me think about it?" Yang clicked her tongue but slowly nodded. "…Yang?"

"…Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I knew you were stubborn and grumpy when I chose to stick around. I suppose I don't really want to have to meet your father properly yet anyway, just meeting your mother was stressful enough."

"Are _we_ okay?" Weiss looked up and felt her gut twist at the thought that she had ruined everything.

"I've been called stupid all my life by ignorant people who saw me and just presumed I was a stereotype but I never thought it would come from someone I cared about."

"Yang…" Weiss felt the burning of hot tears begin pricking her eyes.

"I know better than most people that everyone says nasty things when your fury takes control but that doesn't make it okay, you understand right?"

"Yes. Yang I'm an abrasive person. Even now I have no intention of letting you go when I know you'd probably find someone better if I did. I'm selfish and judgemental and negative and-" The first salty tears broke out and began tracks down Weiss' ashen cheeks.

"Weiss, you're forgetting all the parts of you that made me stay standing here instead of leaving. You're dedicated, hard-working, passionate and if I couldn't accept _all_ of your traits I wouldn't be worthy of you. I want to do this right, that's why I called you out on calling me dumb, if we just stand by and start accepting damaging behaviour we'll never have a healthy relationship."

"Why are you always right?" Weiss grumbled as Yang closed the distance between them and pulled her into her arms.

"I'm not but I have a couple of extra years of life experience and I've been a part of and witnessed several unhealthy relationships. I'm sure as hell not perfect either so you still have to let me know when I'm being an idiot."

"I'm sure I could do that." Weiss laughed into the collar of Yang's white dress.

"Did we just survive our first fight?" Yang smiled down at her and cupped her face between large hands. Weiss closed her eyes when soft thumbs brushed away the residual liquid on her cheeks.

"I'm sure it will be the first of many."

"Well seeing as you threatened to remove some of my fingers when we first met I can't say I'm surprised."

"I had every right to threaten you."

"That you did." Yang chuckled good naturedly. "So do you wanna cuddle and watch a crappy movie?" Weiss had never wanted something more.

* * *

Weiss felt warm and safe in her cocoon of downy pillows and strong arms and was determined to enjoy this moment before the reality of having to decide how to approach her father returned. The chest beneath her shook as Yang laughed at the romantic comedy they had chosen to watch and Weiss was so utterly content that she found herself smiling along with her girlfriend.

A knock at the door startled them as a cheery voice, not in its usual accent, rang through, "you guys need anything? Some snacks? A condom? Let me know. God love ya."

"Mother!" Weiss scolded as Yang laughed so violently she rolled off the side of the bed and dissolved into a giggling puddle on the floor.

Weiss' mother peeked her head into the room and replied, "See? Your girlfriend finds me humorous."

"I knew I shouldn't have watched _mean girls_ with you. You're not a 'cool mom' mother."

"Well that was uncalled for!" She held both hands to her heart in mock pain whilst Yang rolled from side to side on the carpet.

"I… think your cool… Mrs Schnee." Yang managed to gasp out between her laughter.

"Why thank you dear, I actually came to say that my husband is going to be arriving soon. It was a pleasure to have your company this evening Yang." The reality silenced all previous joviality from the room.

"Thank you for inviting me." Yang stood up from her position on the floor and smiled, it wasn't as bright and infectious as usual and Weiss grimaced at it.

"I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes." Weiss' mother closed the door and when Weiss heard the sound of heels begin to fade she pulled Yang into a searing kiss.

"I'll find a way for everything to work out." Weiss whispered against hot, parted lips as familiar hands held their bodies together.

"I know you will." Yang rested their foreheads together and it felt almost as if each kiss now could be their last, not that either of them would let that happen. The threat of her father just seemed more real in that moment than it ever had before.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know your thoughts on Mrs Schnee, freezerburn's first fight (I was very close to removing that scene several times) and what they should do about Weiss' father.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll be sure to update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so pleased about the amount of love all of you have for Weiss' mother in this as I was apprehensive of writing her into it when she is really an OC.**

**FlamingGinger06 - I feel honoured that Mrs Schnee is on your most entertaining mothers list.**

**Arieko - though I don't want to spoil anything to do with Weiss' father in this fic I shall give you a cryptic reply to your review which is 'perspective and narration are limited'.**

**genolution - it's one of my favourite things to hear when someone says my writing got them to ship a new pairing! Your criticism is being taken on board and I am looking into improving my dialogue so thanks for pointing that out.**

**Thanks to everyone reading this and enjoy!**

* * *

Every moment not spent studying or in class Weiss spent focusing on how to win her father over. She had considered how he would react and decided that her mother would do enough to not let her starve or live on the streets but she would not be enough to sway her father's views, not alone at least. Another worrying thought was that Weiss' father may be enraged to discover that Weiss had been keeping secrets from only him and not her mother.

Weiss sighed aloud and scribbled a note onto the paper in front of their neutralisation experiment.

"Shall I add some more?" Ruby asked her, silver eyes focused intently on the conical flask that contained the pH indicator.

"Yes, it's not quite the neutral green we're looking for yet." Weiss mumbled barely loud enough above the chattering of their fellow classmates.

"Weiss are you okay?" Concern, so like her older sister often showed, was written upon Ruby's easily readable face and Weiss managed to muster a small, pathetic smile.

"…Not really." She couldn't find the will to lie.

"Wanna talk about it? I've been told I'm an okay listener and you don't have to tell me everything."

"I'm not sure it's something you could help with," Weiss replied coldly, scolding herself for being so rude when Ruby clearly wanted to aid her.

"Yang says that sometimes it's better to just get things all out instead of keeping them inside. Things feel worse than they really are if you handle them all by yourself." Weiss sincerely hoped Ruby didn't notice her minute flinch at the mention of her older sister's name.

"It's my father." Ruby eagerly listened and nodded her head for Weiss to continue. "He's very certain about how he wants me to live my life and I don't agree."

Ruby tilted her head to the side in consideration then, "is this about Yang?"

"…How could you tell?"

Ruby just shrugged and asked, "does he not think you should be with a girl?"

"That's only a small part of it, it's more to do with the fact that she's not a business major or a doctor. If she was either of those I believe the whole 'we're both girls' thing could be overcome."

"She was pretty good at biology back in school maybe she could pretend to be a medical student?" Ruby suggested jokingly and Weiss hated the fact that part of her took the idea seriously.

"I want him to accept her as she really is."

"Which he should but I'm sure he's only like this because he wants the best for you. You just have to prove to him that Yang _is_ what's good for you."

"And how do I do that?"

"I'm not sure but _is_ Yang good for you?"

"She makes me feel happier than I can ever remember feeling, I can't get her out of my mind and I feel so comfortable when she's with me, she's one of the only people I can be myself around. After years of perfecting social interactions to be a businessman's polite daughter with Yang I don't have to pretend." She paused for a breath. "We're different enough to balance each other out but we're more similar than I first thought." Weiss blushed when she realised how much she had said and Ruby was smiling widely at her.

"That's the way to convince your father Weiss. When you speak like that it's obvious how you feel and how happy Yang makes you! You guys are so cute!"

"Ruby."

"Sorry! But you should really just tell him how you feel."

"I'll consider it." Weiss replied, effectively ending their conversation to continue the experiment. "Ruby, could you add some more acid?"

"I'm on it best lab partner ever!" Weiss rolled her eyes and then focused on the clear liquid as it trickled down the Burette and into their coloured, alkaline solution; just as the hope for having her father and Yang in her life began to drip from her heart.

* * *

"Weiss Weiss, here, come take a selfie with me!" Yang excitedly demanded as she held her phone out in front of her expectantly.

Weiss sighed and stalked across her bedroom to stand next to her girlfriend.

"Ready? Smile!" The shutter clicked but when Yang checked the picture she groaned. "Weiss! Why do you always make it look like I forced you to take pictures with me?"

"That's because you usually do." Weiss pulled on a light blue, cashmere cardigan over her dress and returned to Yang's side. "Okay, I'll smile properly this time but take off those darn sunglasses."

"Thanks babe!" Weiss rolled her eyes at the pet name and smiled for the camera. "This one looks so great, man we make such a hot couple. Our babies would be supermodels."

"Yang you do know how babies are made don't you?"

"Of course but modern science is amazing Weiss!"

"Okay, moving on from _that_ please don't put that photo on every social media website with the tag 'night out with the ultimate babe' again."

"Awwww, you're no fun. I just want to make everyone jealous because you're so amazing and gorgeous." Yang kissed her then until she struggled to breathe and she loved it, she wanted every kiss to feel that electric. "Maybe we should go before I decide I'd rather stay _in_ with you." Yang flirted before grabbing Weiss' hand and leading her to the door.

"You promise that we can come home if I don't like it?" Weiss asked as she took the lead down the wide, sweeping staircase of her house.

"Of course. If you really don't like it we'll get out of there. But no Waltz, Quicktrot or Foxstep allowed."

Weiss giggled at that and replied, "its Quickstep and Foxtrot Yang."

"Yeah yeah, they're all the same to us uncultured peasants."

* * *

The bass buzzed through the floor and vibrated inside Weiss' chest as they stepped into the club. She held tightly onto Yang's hand as she was lead immediately to the dance floor where there was already a mass of sweaty, dancing people. Yang linked both their hands and encouraged Weiss to move to the beat of the thumping bass until she leaned closer and shouted into her ear.

"There's loads of little ones here for this college night so don't worry about looking young." Weiss nodded and was glad that the club had put on a special lowered age of eighteen year olds being allowed in for this evening, she wouldn't have put it past Yang to try and smuggle her into somewhere that was age twenty-one or over.

The song changed and Weiss found it vaguely familiar, she presumed it was a remix of a tune from her childhood and laughed when Yang began performing some very funny dance moves that Weiss was certain fell into 'awful dad dancing' category.

Weiss may have not had many club experiences but she was musically talented and a fast learner and before long she was laughing and actually enjoying it. Of course Yang had to be incredibly crude and Weiss was turned around, Yang's hands at her hips as she put her head on Weiss' shoulder and spoke into her ear.

"Want me to show you some _dirty_ dancing?" Weiss looked at the couples around them and realised that until then her and Yang had in fact been incredibly tame. She grinded backwards into Yang's hips and laughed aloud when Yang shouted, "well I guess I don't need to teach you what to do then."

Weiss was a mix of adrenaline, excitement and need and when Yang's lips found her neck she slowed their pace down, instead choosing to cover the hands over her stomach with her own and sway out of time to the fast beat. The people around them continued their frenzied jumping and spinning but they were aware of only each other. Weiss twisted around in Yang's grip until her hands found bountiful blonde hair and she pulled their mouths together, earning a hoot from some nearby bystander that they both ignored. Weiss could have sworn her pulse raced at the same time as the music and Yang's fevered passion was delicious on her tongue. She drew back and pulled her blonde boxer out of the club and onto the dark street outside.

"Did you have fun?" Yang asked draping her arm over Weiss' shoulders.

"Yes but I needed some fresh air." She had been enjoying herself, just as she had aimed to do, when she remembered that nights like this were never guaranteed to happen again.

"Hey." Yang seemed to notice her abrupt shift in spirits. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you for taking me tonight Yang."

"Of course, you don't need to keep thanking me ya know." Weiss came so close to telling her right then, telling her that they had to enjoy this now whilst it lasted because everything was so painfully finite.

"It's called having manners, I suppose you wouldn't understand." Of course she fell back to her default 'insult the person you like most' tactic.

"Manners are for nerds" Yang joked before returning to her serious countenance and asking, "the night's still young, how about I take you to see something I've been meaning to show you?"

Weiss looked at her phone to see that it was in fact still before midnight and nodded.

"Just as long as it isn't going to get us arrested."

"Of course not! Let's go." Yang guided her towards Bumblebee and Weiss had long since learnt that it was fruitless to ask questions about Yang's plans.

* * *

In the outer suburbs of town Yang began to slow Bumblebee until, with a twist of her arms, they were driven off the concrete and onto a well-worn, dirt track that was enclosed with light vegetation.

Over the wailing of the wind in their faces Weiss asked, "you're not taking me to the woods to murder me are you?"

"Nah. As much as I really like your mother I wouldn't want to have her as an enemy."

"_That's_ the only reason you wouldn't kill me?"

"That and then I wouldn't get to lie on your really super comfortable bed."

Weiss couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped her then and she tried to conceal it as a quaint, cottage-like home came into view. If Weiss hadn't personally witnessed how close this was to the city of Vale she would have never guessed that this wasn't in some remote countryside region.

The trees that surrounded the path thinned out and stood as sentinels of the night before the home, it appeared to be small but Weiss decided that cosy would be a more apt description.

Yang pulled up outside the porch with a seemingly random selection of garden furniture available to sit upon and observe the forest, and a pile of books placed on a rustic, potentially homemade coffee table. The bowed roof was tiled with grey slate and jutted out like a pouting toddler's bottom lip above the white walls to offer shelter below. A muted, yellow glow came from several wide windows and Weiss found it delightfully inviting.

Yang let out a nostalgic sigh, "home sweet home," as she removed her helmet and shook free her hair.

Weiss smiled but when she made her way towards the wooden steps Yang stopped her by means of taking hold of her hand and leading her towards the side of the house.

There stood a rickety but peculiarly large shed like structure with a tin roof and massive double doors that Yang pushed open. She ushered Weiss into the darkness and the scents of oil and mildew immediately had her nose wrinkling before the silence was broken by the creaking sounds of aged, reluctant lights being shocked into life by the click of a switch. The majority of the garage was empty space, in which a vehicle was intended to be living, and this was surrounded by numerous work benches that were pushed against the walls and laden with tools and machinery. It was a tinkerer's paradise and Weiss realised where Ruby had become so mechanically minded.

"I wanted to show you my latest project." Yang pulled her towards a corner where a greying cloth, bulging from whatever was concealed beneath it, seemed to be their destination. Yang let go of Weiss' hand and stepped forwards, flourishing dramatically as she ripped off the sheet to reveal a collection of metal parts that Weiss squinted at. "It's a motorbike."

"Oh." It was a very naked motorbike. "You can build vehicles?"

"Where did you think I got Bumblebee?" Yang asked, tilting her head whilst Weiss continued to consider the project she was being shown.

"You _made_ your motorcycle?!" Yang grinned smugly at the apparent shock on Weiss' face and swaggered closer, leaning down and wiggling her eyebrows.

"You find that impressive princess?"

Weiss flicked her eyes to the side, away from that smouldering gaze, and smirked. "…Perhaps."

"I can do a lot of things with these hands." Weiss' face became unbelievably hot at the mere suggestiveness in Yang's tone but she hooked her fingers through the belt loops on Yang's shorts and pulled their bodies together.

Biting her lip, Weiss looked up through her lashes to see her own desire echoed on Yang's face.

Weiss rushed forward and pulled Yang's lips against hers with such force that they stumbled backwards into a workbench, sending tools clattering to the floor whilst Yang cupped Weiss' jaw between her hands and sighed into the mouth on hers. Weiss pressed into Yang with a passion fuelled fervour as she clung onto shapely hips and pushed up on the tips of her toes.

The door clattered open and Weiss almost toppled over in her haste to turn around and take in their intruder, thankfully Yang steadied her with a hand on her bicep. Ruby stood panting in the doorway, her cheeks feverishly red as she lowered her raised arm in which she clutched a baseball bat.

"I uh s-sorry!" Ruby squealed, covering her eyes with her free hand and hunching in on herself.

"Hey Ruby." Yang greeted brightly, leaning against the workbench as she pulled Weiss between her legs and into a hug, Weiss' back pressed against Yang's front. "Why are you up so late?"

Weiss managed a not-too-awkward smile when she felt Yang rest her chin on top of her head.

"I was on my computer and I saw the light come on and then a crashing sound so I came to investigate." Ruby replied, clearly relieved that they were not being robbed.

"Why didn't you tell dad?"

"He had to stay late today- something about a demanding customer who, I think his exact words were, 'needs a kick on the ass to understand how paid services actually work'."

"Sounds rough, he should have asked me to help out if he was this busy."

"You know he doesn't want to distract you from your college work Yang."

Weiss felt the arms around her stomach tighten, almost unperceivably, as Yang sighed, "yeah but I could find the time for him."

"Wait till the holidays, do you guys wanna come inside or should I uh… leave you here?"

"Do you fancy seeing my house princess?" Yang addressed Weiss.

"If I am welcome."

Both of the sisters immediately replied, "of course you are!"

* * *

It was an utterly new experience for Weiss to be invited into a home like this. When she was younger she had been to the houses of children with rich parents who her parents approved of however she had never been into somewhere so homely. The first thing she noticed was that nothing seemed to match. The couch and armchair were different materials, the wood of the book place and the coffee table of a different tree, and the curtains definitely did not match with the décor of the living room. She thought this would cause her some distress but it fit the personality of the sisters so well that she found herself gazing upon the room in fondness.

Another striking difference to her own house was the sheer amount of pictures, they hung from walls and were propped up on almost every available horizontal surface, and some were taken professionally whilst most were clearly quick spontaneous snaps with an amateur camera. The two girls she knew were easy to pick out and the man that occasionally appeared must be their father but Weiss couldn't see many grown women in the pictures.

"Would you like a drink?" Ruby offered sweetly as Weiss perched on the couch that faced a large TV.

"No thank you Ruby."

"I'd like one!" Yang shouted up and she threw herself onto the couch beside Weiss, almost tipping it over in her excitable movements.

"You can get one yourself." Ruby teased, grinning at Yang's groan.

"She isn't as innocent as she looks!" Yang complained before her eyes lit up with what Weiss knew was a plan. "Shouldn't you get to bed Ruby, it's really late and as your sensible older sister you need to do as I say."

"Yaaaaang." Ruby whined.

"Can't change the rules sis, sorry! Go and get ready for bed but I'm not reading you a story tonight okay? Oh and playing online games with all your girlfriends doesn't count as going to bed!" Ruby scuffed her feet as she trudged out of the living room, her baseball bat dragging on the floor behind her, and Weiss wondered if Yang had even been joking about the reading a story part. Yang turned to her. "So do ya wanna play some video games or something?"

"I haven't really ever… played any video games before."

"What?!" Yang leaped up from the sofa and dived towards the TV, fiddling with some discs and controllers. "I am going to educate you tonight Weiss!"

"Oh good." Though she was certain such trivial things wouldn't be too enjoyable Weiss certainly adored Yang's enthusiasm.

* * *

Her eyes stung but she couldn't look away, couldn't blink, she was about to take the title. Her thumb was aching from the amount of pressure she was pressing it onto the controller with but the finish line was so close.

"Argh!" Yang let out her disgust from her position cross-legged in front of the TV and on Weiss' left. "Take that, mushroom, you little shit!"

Weiss was too focused to take note of Yang's screen but it seemed she had a personal vendetta against Toad, the character that had hit Yang with a red shell repeatedly and Weiss couldn't fathom why he wore a mushroom hat. The notification appeared on her screen that warned of an impending blue shell, the thing any person in first place feared most, and she couldn't help the little slip in her language.

"Shit." Weiss heard the gasp beside her but she had no time to register it before she realised that she had made it over the finish line before the shell hit. "Yes! I did it!" She watched her character, the girl with the fruit related name, celebrate as Weiss relaxed her tense shoulders and turned her gaze to Yang's screen.

Yoshi was also speeding towards the finish line and Yang sighed as she accepted a reasonable fourth place.

"That was totally beginners luck." Yang complained as Weiss smiled smugly at her digital gold trophy.

"It was superior skill."

"Whatever Schnee, I'll beat you next time." Yang smirked and shuffled closer so that their thighs were bumping together. "Did I hear you say a _naughty_ word back there?"

"No, you must be hearing things. It is quite late now." Weiss flicked her eyes to the old clock that was hung above the rustic fireplace to see that it was well past two in the morning.

"You're right about that but I think you've got a dirty mouth." The grin Yang fixed her with was positively wicked and Weiss found that the more time she spent with Yang the harder it was to refrain from pouncing on her. She had to be respectable and dignified didn't she? That was what she had been taught but Yang was the exception to almost every rule Weiss had made or been forced to follow. Weiss could understand why her father would find her choice of romantic partner to be a direct rebellion to all values he had tried to instil into her but Yang was so much more than Weiss' rebellion.

"Perhaps I have." Weiss crawled into Yang's lap and ran a finger slowly down Yang's jaw, resting her hand on the chin that jutted towards her. "What are you going to do about it?"

Yang closed her eyes and settled her arms around Weiss, she let out a light laugh, "and I thought _I_ was supposed to be the flirt?"

Lilac eyes met blue.

"I've got to keep you on your toes." Weiss fluttered her eyelashes as she drummed her fingers lightly against Yang's jaw.

"You're so damn beautiful." Yang whispered and Weiss let her hands roam across the face she saw when she closed her eyes at night. Her thumb brushed against a plump bottom lip and she couldn't ever satisfy her need to touch Yang and have their material bodies, their skin, press together just to sear the contact into her memory. It wasn't enough to simply see, she had to feel.

"As are you dear."

"Do you wanna stay here tonight? I'm not talking about having sex or anything I just don't want you to go."

"Won't your father mind?"

"Ha. No way. My dad's been saying he wants to meet you for ages and we're kinda allowed friends over whenever, he calls it an open household. Friends are welcome as long as they're respectful and I don't think I have to worry about that with you."

"Well I'm rather more than just a friend, wouldn't he wonder what we've been up to?"

"Probably but he won't think any less of us for it." The offer was incredibly tempting, with all her schoolwork Weiss wanted to spend as much time as she could with Yang when their busy schedules actually allowed it.

"Where will I sleep?"

"Uhm… there's a few options." Weiss loved the almost invisible blush that she managed to spot on Yang's cheeks. "I could take the couch and give up my bed, we could get an inflatable mattress out or you could just share with me?"

"I think I'd like to see your bed before I make my decision."

"So you _are_ gonna stay over?" Yang's face housed an impossibly wide grin.

"I would like to but as you can see I haven't packed an overnight bag."

"That's fine, you can borrow whatever you need from me. Come on upstairs, I'll show you my room!" Weiss rolled her eyes as Yang lifted her off the floor and grabbed onto her hand, guiding her, with all the excitement of Ruby in a cookie shop, towards her bedroom.

* * *

Of course yellow was the prominent colour in Yang's bedroom but after taking in the double bed, wardrobe and desk Weiss' eyes were drawn to the more peculiar pieces of décor. Firstly there was an actual motorcycle tire leant against the wall beneath the window sill but that wasn't what had Weiss' eyes bulging.

"Yang! Please tell me that's not-"

"Oh yeah I forgot I had that…" Yang gave her a guilty shrug and Weiss momentarily closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself.

"I can't believe it was you who stole that! Do you have no shame?!"

"Shhhhh. Ruby's asleep down the hall."

"Yang." Weiss lowered her voice but began tapping her foot against the carpeted floor.

"Yeah I'm not condoning my actions but in my defence I can't actually remember taking it. I just woke up one Sunday morning a couple of weeks ago and it was on my leg."

"Do you know how much one of those cost?" Weiss asked, gesturing wildly at the 'Schnee's Burgers' sign that lay at the foot of Yang's bed, dark instead of in its usual neon glory.

"I don't think I really want to know."

"How did you even climb up and manage to rip it off the post?" A genuine curiosity was urging Weiss to question.

"Like I said me, Sun and Nep got a little bit drunk so I can't really remember but Sun is an excellent climber, I'm talented at smashing things and Neptune's really tall so we must have found a way between us."

"If that wasn't breaking several laws I may stretch to saying that it's impressive but as it stands you really need to give it back."

"I felt guilty the moment I woke up with it! I've been trying to figure out a way of giving it back but I really don't know how and Sun says he wants it to decorate the apartment."

"We had to deal with some serious idiots from higher management to order a new one you know."

"I'm really sorry Weiss! It's not a common thing I promise."

"I should hope not." Weiss folded her arms and turned her head away from Yang's dangerously cute pout.

"Am I forgiven? I'll find a way to anonymously put it back at the store and try to avoid making as many stupid drunk decisions."

"I suppose I could forgive you…"

"How about I pinky promise to give it back?" Yang stuck out her little finger and after rolling her eyes Weiss relented and locked them together in what had to be the most childish action she had taken part in for several years. "So… shall I find you something to sleep in?"

"Yes." Weiss couldn't prevent herself from yawning then, it had been a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Pssssst, will I get sued for mentioning mario kart?**

**Anyway that was a reasonably fluffy chapter but serious change is about to come.**

**Also I really worry about how I write Ruby- does she seem a bit OOC? I dunno.**

**Any thoughts, queries or just wanna say you liked it (please let me know because it really does encourage me to write more) then leave a review or message me on tumblr. Though I'm incredibly awkward I am friendly and willing to talk about fanfiction/ RWBY/ my ships (what can I say? I'm a giant nerd)**

**Also I may soon be posting another multi-chapter freezerburn story that I'm working on so if you're interested keep a look out.**

**Thanks and I'll update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey again! Sorry for the delay I had loads of work to do last weekend so I put this chapter on hold for a while!**

**Thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows.**

**I really want to know what you think of this chapter because I've changed it several times so tell me what I did right/wrong in the reviews or via PM.**

**Arieko- I'm currently working on a freezerburn fic set in the past (I think around the early 1900s) which is just something that I'm currently playing with to see if I can get the time period written well so it may end up here or I may scrap it.**

**EternalSpike- i'm totally blushing at your compliments- thank you.**

**eatmyfries- things will be getting more serious (i'm excited for it too) but I am a slave to the fluff so there's always going to be some like in this chapter and I am going to work on my Ruby because I really do have trouble with her characterisation.**

* * *

When Weiss awoke she was pleasantly warm. Her eyes adjusted and in the dim morning light that spilled through the edges of yellow curtains she realised that she was at Yang's house, more accurately Yang's dad's house.

She rolled over and saw masses of fluffy golden hair sticking out of the comforter which Yang was hidden under.

Weiss then realised she needed to wake sleeping beauty and ask her a question. She prodded the mass and spoke up, "Yang. Yang!"

She received a groan in reply and then some movement, it wasn't the movement she desired however, and the light was blocked out when breasts began squashing Weiss into the mattress.

"Mmmph." Weiss jabbed at the form on top of her until Yang groggily opened her eyes and pushed herself up with her elbows, taking her weight off Weiss' chest.

"Morning princess, you look beautiful may I say."

"Yang, flattery isn't going to change the fact that you just nearly smothered me to death."

"Whoa, I hardly smothered you. Plus death by boobs has to be one of the best ways to go…" Yang grinned down at her.

"Yang!"

"Alright. Sorry about that. You aren't apologising for being a cover hogger though? I nearly froze my ass off for half the night whilst you were all bundled up nice and warm."

"I'm your guest and you should treat me as such."

"Yeah yeah." Apparently that was enough talk for Yang who leaned down to capture Weiss' lips with her own in what began as a rather chaste peck.

It wasn't long before Weiss was digging her fingers into the bare skin of Yang's back, just above the top of her black shorts, to pull her closer.

"What time is it and why don't you have a clock in your room?" Weiss asked the smirking woman who kissed her jaw.

"I don't believe in early mornings when I haven't got classes."

"Of course." Weiss rolled her eyes and ran her fingertips higher up Yang's back, her touches bringing about goosebumps on the warm skin.

"What time do you have to be home?" Yang asked and kissed her way slowly down Weiss' neck, paying extra attention to the throbbing pulse point.

"Mmmm. It doesn't matter."

"I'm _that_ good at this?"

"No, my father is away the entire weekend."

"Cool," Yang murmured against Weiss' collarbone and then lifted her head, tilting it to the side in a cute expression, "wanna meet my dad?"

Weiss felt her heart thud and her palms begin to perspire.

"…Yes."

"If you're not ready I can sneak you out of the house, he got back from work really late so he's probably only just up."

"No, I want to meet him, I'm just nervous."

"You've got nothing to worry about, I mean he's gotta be a great guy if he raised _me_ right?"

"Your boastfulness really knows no bounds."

"You love it." Yang winked and pressed a kiss to the very tip of Weiss' nose before rolling out of bed. She stretched her arms above her head and there was a series of cracks as she twisted her torso and made motions with her fists, she turned to grin widely at Weiss and it appeared her morning preparations were complete. "Let's go get some breakfast!"

"It will take me a bit longer than that to prepare myself."

* * *

Her feet padded against the tiled floor and Weiss pulled at the bottom of the too large sweater she had borrowed off Yang before taking in the hulking form of the dark haired man hunched over a frying pan.

He had wide shoulders, covered by a tight green t-shirt that looked as if it stretched with every movement of his prominent muscles, and around his middle was tied a white apron, revealing his position as chef for the morning.

The scent of breakfast was heavenly to Weiss' empty stomach and she was enjoying it when a chirpy greeting broke into her reverie.

"Morning!" Ruby was flicking over a page of a novel as she sat at the dining table, a tall glass of milk resting in front of her.

Yang placed her coffee on the table and stood up to smile widely at Weiss and then, much to Weiss' surprise, she leant into a deep bow before pulling out a chair, next to the one she had been sat in. "If you would like to sit Madame?"

"Thank you." Weiss took the offered chair and sat with her back straight and her hands clasped in her lap.

The chef turned around at the distraction and locked his startlingly lilac gaze onto Weiss', revealing the front of his apron on which the words "Mr. Good Lookin' is Cookin'" were printed in capital letters.

"So this is our honoured guest!" His voice was a low rumble but held a distinct cheeriness that aided Weiss to remember how to breathe properly through her nervousness. "It's nice to finally meet you Miss Schnee, I've heard a lot. Yang never really stops going on about yo-"

Yang chose this moment to cough loudly. "Yes. This is Weiss and Weiss, this is my dad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Xiao Long."

"Call me Tai, Mr Xiao Long makes me feel like we haven't seen each other in slippers." He kicked up his leg to reveal pink, fluffy slippers and sent her an incredibly Yang-esk grin.

"I'm afraid I failed to bring my own," Weiss said, smirking at Tai's expressive eyebrows- they seemed unable to stay still and instead jumped around his forehead in a spectacular imitation of hopping bunnies.

"Never worry! I'm sure Yang will inform you of the dress code next time, do you like pancakes?"

"Yes, thank you, they smell delicious."

"I am what you would call a culinary genius, you must prepare to have your mind blown!" With this exclamation he made a wild gesture with his large hands and almost knocked a stack of ceramic plates off the counter in the process.

"Dad we don't want to be buying more plates again," Yang stated after a laugh that lit up her entire face.

"You're right." He froze still for a moment then shot his hand towards the stack before shouting up, "think fast!"

Weiss gasped when a white plate was thrown across the kitchen and towards their table until it was snagged out of mid-air by Yang who rolled her eyes before carefully placing it on the table.

Taiyang thoughtfully rubbed at the stubble that covered the lower half of his face before nodding. "Great reflexes Yang, Ruby…" Silver eyes shot up. "Prepare yourself."

"She gets a warning!" Yang complained and Weiss' eyes widened even more so when Ruby threw her book to the floor in order to leap out of her chair, over their table and catch the mug that had just been lobbed towards the doorway.

She let out a relieved sigh from her position on the floor with the cup cradled between her hands.

"Ruby is younger than you Yang, therefore she gets a fair warning." He momentarily maintained a stern countenance until he broke out into a wide smile again. "Well done Ruby! I knew baseball was your sport! Now…" All held their breath as they waited for his next announcement. "Everyone who wants pancakes needs to be in a line in front of me in the next five seconds!"

There was what Weiss could only describe as a mad scramble from the two sisters as they charged across the kitchen.

"Five, four…" Weiss calmly stood from her seat and paced across the tiles, ignoring the desperate looks the two sisters sent her as if to say 'hurry up!' With their wide eyes.

"Three, two… one!" By the end of the countdown Weiss was stood behind Yang in the three person queue and watched Ruby practically vibrating on the spot in her excitement.

Taiyang held before him a plate stacked with several pancakes and he looked down at his youngest daughter with fondness as her asked her: "nineteen times seven?"

"Huh…" Ruby tilted her head in contemplation as Weiss' brows met in the middle, "one hundred and thirty-three!"

"Correct!" He beamed and passed the plate into her delicate hands, also holding out the syrup for her to stick under her arm as she carried her goodies back to the dining table.

Yang approached him next, pushing her shoulders back and adjusting her feet defensively.

"The minimum weight in women's professional boxing to be considered Middleweight?"

Yang blinked once. "One hundred and sixty-five pounds."

"Spot-on!" He winked and awarded her with a piled up stack of freshly prepared pancakes.

Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought of what question he would ask her.

Lilac eyes so like Yang's, yet even higher up than usual due to his terrifically tall stature, took in Weiss' face and she could feel her palms begin to sweat under the scrutiny.

"Weiss Schnee…"

"…Yes?"

"You get a free pass 'cause you're new here but I won't be so lenient again." He smiled down at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and held out a ridiculous amount of food which she gratefully took.

"Thank you."

"Let me know if you want any more okay?"

There was a loud shout, obstructed by the food in her mouth, from Yang, "can I have more?"

"Not unless you give me twenty sit ups and fifty push ups," he immediately replied, earning a groan from Yang.

"Ugh." She hastily finished her last pancake and by the time Weiss was sat at the table Yang was beginning the first work out of her day on the kitchen floor.

Weiss carefully took a forkful of pancake and lifted it to her lips, ignoring the fact that Ruby was practically inhaling her breakfast. It was delicious. Crisp on the outside and fluffy in the middle, the sweetness hit Weiss' tongue and she closed her eyes at the sensation.

"You are tasting the famous Xiao Long pancakes," Tai's deep voice reached her ears and broke into the near spiritual experience she was having. "It is a recipe that has been in my family for generations and will be for many generations more."

"They're delightful," Weiss replied when her mouth was empty.

Chewing in a motion that accentuated his square jaw Tai swallowed before getting a mischievous gleam in his eye that was so typical of Yang. "So Weiss… you seem very polite."

"Why," Yang managed to get out between gritted teeth as she pushed herself away from the floor, "do," she took a deep breath, "people keep", she grunted, "saying that?!"

"At your last birthday party your friends started a food fight and we had to get the wallpaper completely removed and replaced in the living room. At another party I had to prevent a child using the piñata baseball bat to beat people up with, I can still feel the lucky hit he got to my crotch just thinking about it. A few weeks ago sun was sat, bare-foot may I add, on the kitchen counter eating a banana. Need I go on?"

Yang leaped up from her final push up and held her hand out for him to stop. "I get the point. Can I have more pancakes please?"

"They're on a tray in the oven to keep them warm," Tai replied as he turned back to Weiss. "Sometimes I wonder if her stomach is a bottomless pit."

Weiss smirked and it turned into a genuine smile when Yang sat down beside her and took her hand, leaving the blonde to use her left hand to eat her breakfast which proved to be a difficult task that resulted in plenty of syrup ending up around her mouth.

* * *

Yang strode purposefully into the kitchen of the Schnee mansion starting with, "Hey babe," until realising the figure leant against the marble counter was decidedly not Weiss.

"Well. Hello to you too." The low, suggestive tone had Yang frozen as she took in this newcomer.

Yang raked her eyes up a lithe frame; from high heels, skin-tight black leather trousers- that Yang imagined were near impossible to remove- to an exposed midriff, silver bellybutton piercing that glinted in the fluorescent lights, a stylish crop top- revealing the sleeve of tattoos that encompassed her left arm- and then, finally, she settled on her face. Bright, teal eyes much like Weiss' but with a leafy green tone were assessing Yang's own form, lifting a perfectly shaped eyebrow in the process. Short hair, white but fading to light pink at the tips, framed a face so like Weiss' yet lacking that characteristic scar and revealed the multiple piercings that decorated her ears.

Yang's addled brain only allowed her to think one thought: she was hot. Really hot.

"Could I ask the name of the delightful stranger who referred to me as 'babe'?" She inquired as she sauntered across the tile, each click of her heels sounding rhythmically through Yang's mind and mesmerising her into a further stupor.

"U-uh," Yang began and when this mysterious woman stood before her Yang was pleased to find that she had the height advantage of almost a head, this stranger was taller than Weiss but not quite the height of Yang. "I'm Yang."

"Yang…" The woman looked up intently at her and Yang swallowed thickly, wondering if she was supposed to be speaking right now. "That's an _interesting_ name. Now why do I feel I have heard it before?"

"Uhm I do boxing?"

"I'm in the presence of Vale's favourite women's boxer?" Yang simply nodded.

"What a pleasure. Perhaps I should introduce myself; I'm Winter Schnee and I'd like to know why you are in my parent's house, you don't appear to be the type of company my _dear_ father usually keeps."

"Yeah… I'm Weiss' friend." Yang hesitantly replied, not sure whether she needed to keep their relationship a secret or not.

"Oh a _friend_, I see. Where is baby Weissicle?"

Yang couldn't contain her grin at the nickname, "Weissicle? Wow. I love it. Heh. She's somewhere around."

"And you often call each other 'babe' platonically do you?" Winter wondered as her hand reached up to smooth the lapel of Yang's leather jacket.

"Uh… we…"

"Winter?!" Yang sighed in relief when Weiss stalked into the room, oddly red-faced.

"Hello little sister."

Weiss halted in front of them and flicked her eyes between their faces, "so you've met Yang."

"That I have, has my Weissicle finally started to rebel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Weiss stuck her nose up.

"Oh come on," leaning closer to her sister she whispered, loud enough however that Yang could easily hear it, "please tell me you're banging the hot, muscly blonde."

Weiss immediately blushed, her pale skin blossoming into bright red all over her face and neck, whilst Yang decided she liked Winter; though she was rather mischievous she seemed like fun.

"Winter!" Weiss harshly scolded the smirking form of her older sister.

"I simply wanted to have a sisterly chat." She shrugged her shoulders and pulled a look of openly feigned innocence before addressing Yang. "You'd better be treating my sister right."

"O-of course." Yang leaned back, away from that intimidating glare. "I really, really like her."

"Good. Hey, seeing as you're built like a tank could you help me carry some of my luggage in?"

"Sure thing. I like your tattoos by the way"

"Thanks, if you like these you should see the one I have on my as-"

"Don't!" Weiss warned, glaring at her sister who simply laughed at her and led them outside where a black convertible with shining alloy wheels and its trunk open was waiting by the steps.

* * *

Weiss noticed that Winter seemed to have a particularly large amount of luggage for someone who had supposedly left home.

The two Schnee sisters stood together whilst Yang lifted another suitcase out of the car.

"So does father know about her?" Winter asked, quiet enough that the grunting blonde wouldn't be able to hear them.

"…No."

"You actually _are_ rebelling." She said it with a wonderment in her tone.

Weiss sighed before blurting out, "I think… I think I might love her." She even shocked herself at the admission.

Winter shot straighter and leaned closer, her eyes wide, "you're serious?"

"Do you believe I would just say that without meaning it?" Weiss glared at her.

"I suppose not. I really will have to get to know her then."

"Mother likes her."

"A fine recommendation. Other than this startling news how have you been?"

"Winter, do you not recall the terms we were on when you departed?"

"You're still angry?"

"Of course I am. You left me," Weiss bitterly returned.

"I'm not going to apologise when I needed to leave. You know that business was never my passion Weiss, I couldn't change myself just because father desired the perfect heiress."

"So you passed the duty to me."

"You don't have to stay for him, you can escape if you really want to- you could even come with me."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You know I can't do that."

"You would only need to discard your notions of 'duty' to our stupid name and you would be free."

"You and I have a rather differing definition of freedom."

"I'm always here if you change your mind," Winter offered.

"Out of guilt rather than love."

"That's not true."

"Perhaps it was harsh." Weiss turned to her sister's pained eyes and wasn't quite certain of what she should say, if anything, to heal the wounds they had both inflicted on each other in the past.

"Well," Yang walked up to them, dusting off her hands, "that's everything."

"Thank you for your aid." Winter replied.

"No problem. You've got a nice ride there, what's the engine like?"

Weiss rolled her eyes at the look of excitement in both of her companions' eyes.

"I could let you take a look," Winter answered.

"Sweet!"

* * *

Weiss sat up, keeping her lips on Yang's, as her free hair spilled out behind her, and _still_ she needed more contact.

They paused for breath and Weiss panted out "remove your shirt."

"You sure?" Yang asked, pulling Weiss into her lap and running her hands along the silken nightgown that covered Weiss' back.

"Yes."

"Okay, why don't _you_ do it?" Yang lifted up her arms and Weiss toyed with the hem before slowly lifting it, revealing more tanned, bare skin with every movement of her hands. Weiss stripped the shirt and placed it on her comforter, leaving Yang in her yellow sports bra and shorts- a pleasing sight to the young heiress who pushed Yang onto her back and straddled her middle.

"Did you just finish boxing?" She inquired, kissing then sucking hard enough to mark Yang's neck as she listened for a reply.

"Y-yeah." Yang managed to gasp out, her hands coming to rest on Weiss' hips to hold her in place.

"Any injuries I need to kiss better?"

"Anywhere will do."

"You're going to have to be more specific than that," Weiss taunted, grinning wickedly at the groan of despair she drew from the woman beneath her when she removed her lips from red skin.

"Weiss…" it was a breathless pant that did all kinds of things to Weiss' lower body and she leaned back down again-

"Weiss! I need to ask your opinion on something-" Winter burst into Weiss' bedroom and took in their compromising position before laughing and closing the door behind her, staying in the room, and leaning against it to hold herself up.

Weiss clambered off Yang and stalked over to her sister, glaring up into her laughing face. "Winter! I thought you would have learnt to knock by your age!"

"S-sorry!" Her giggles were hindering her from forming words. "I just need a moment okay? I never thought I'd walk in on _my_ little sister. Oh I really interrupted didn't I? And _you_ were on top! She's a boxer but _you're_ the top?! I can't even-"

"Stop that!" A bright red Weiss stamped her foot and filled her command with as much authority as an embarrassed teenager could muster.

"Okay, I've totally got this under control." She took a deep breath in which then dissolved into a new fit of laughter when she released it.

"This isn't funny!"

"But it really is! Okay, I apologise for walking in on an… _intimate_ moment but I was actually going to ask if you could read through a new novel I'm working on."

"And what makes you think I'd want to help you? Especially in light of _this_?"

"Well I'll leave you two guys alone and make a sincere promise to knock next time if you do?"

"…"

"Come on Weiss, hey Yang- you think that's a fair deal don't you?"

"It's…" Weiss almost felt sorry when she saw wide lilac eyes flicking between the two Schnee's, "…uh better than nothing?"

"There you go Weiss 'it's better than nothing' such a passionate backing from your girlfriend should be enough to sway you."

"I'll read your stupid book if you leave now and vow to give us more privacy!"

"I'll email you the draft tomorrow, have fun guys! You kids stay safe." She winked at their blushing countenances and waltzed out of the room.

"…I can see where all your mother's genes went."

"Yang!" Weiss scolded, not seeing the amusing side to this in any way.

"She's kinda cool for an older sister, like me ya know? I've got to respect her for that _and_ her tatts, and her hair, and her car, and her fashion sense-"

"Are you _quite_ done?" Weiss turned away from her girlfriend and folded her arms tightly across her chest. "If you like Winter so much why aren't you dating _her_?"

"…She isn't you, Weiss."

"No, she sounds far superior."

"I don't mean it like that. There's only one person I want to be with right now and that's you. You're the one I think about every night before I sleep and I haven't ever felt it this deeply before… are you really gonna make me go all sappy on you 'cause you know I will."

"Humph," Weiss grumbled under her breath, hearing Yang get up from the bed and walk towards her.

"You're so cute." Yang danced around the edges of Weiss' vision.

"I'm not cute; I'm terrifying."

Yang took a moment to seemingly take in Weiss' words then stood before the crossed arms of her petulant girlfriend.

"… Do you want a hug?"

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"You haven't complained about it before," Yang said, tapping her toe against the floor as she opened her arms.

Weiss' grumble was muffled into Yang's shoulder when she enclosed herself in strong arms that were always so gentle for her.

"Now…" Yang began as Weiss leant back in her grasp enough for them to lock gazes, "do you want to tell me why you're mad at your sister or not?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do, anything that's making you upset is something that I want to address and at least try to help with. Sometimes just talking to someone can make things feel better, lighter, ya know?"

"Yes." Weiss closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "She is older than me as you already know so she was originally in line to inherit the company. When she had to leave high school, and we all presumed she would undertake a business degree, she revealed that she actually had plans to travel and wanted to take partake in different pursuits that certainly did not involve father's business."

Weiss paused to swallow and think over her explanation before continuing. "Outraged, my father practically disowned her and stated that if she wanted to travel she could leave and not return. I had grown up not being an heiress until it was thrust upon me. We have no other siblings, I _have_ to inherit the company and part of me resents Winter for not giving me a choice when I would have had all the freedom she has if she hadn't left."

"Would you prefer to not inherit the company?"

"…No. I just hate that I have no other choice. I like business but I do not like the fame that will come with being head of the company and the lifestyle I must lead to be deemed respectable."

"Hey, you can't waste time letting what others think bring you down. If you wanna be a businesswoman who kicks ass in the boardroom by day and a superhero by night you can totally do it, if you have been told that you can't love another woman and be taken seriously then that's bullshit. It must take a certain kind of strength to run a company like your dads and maybe Winter just doesn't have that."

"And what if _I_ don't?"

"Do you really believe you can't do it?"

"I don't know Yang."

"I want you to be happy more than anything, if you want to study business and become the most intelligent _and_ hottest ever owner of the Schnee Corporation I'll be with you as long as you want me, if you don't wanna be a business woman I'll support you in whatever else you decide to do. Weiss, with your grades and willpower I am certain you could study whatever and wherever you wanted."

"I want to live up to the Schnee name." She sucked in a deep breath. "Yang, I have to tell my father about us and get him to understand that my private life is not going to prevent me from running his precious company."

"Okay, we'll convince him to give us a chance." Yang pulled Weiss closer again and buried her nose into ivory locks. "Nothing is going to stop us from being together."

Weiss nodded but could feel the tell-tale pricking of tears at the back of her eyes, she resolved to keep them hidden from Yang.

In moments like this she couldn't escape the hounding problems in her life, the constant questioning of her future, of _their_ future.

She was going to take responsibility for her own life.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think about the characters introduced in this chapter (I know we only got a brief glimpse of them but they will have some relevance to the story) and any theories about what Yang and Weiss are going to do next.**

**As always I invite you to say hi or to read some of my one shots on tumblr if you like my work and I will update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I was very pleased at everyone's reactions to Winter and Taiyang as i'm always apprehensive of writing in characters that are basically OCs due to their lack of actual time on the show.**

**Winter is going to be an important character in this story and I think it's obvious that her and Yang will get along well so I'm looking forward to sharing that with you guys!**

**The plate throwing from last chapter and a lot of the things in this story are inspired by my real life experiences and what happens when I write at 3am but I'm glad they make an interesting story.**

**I apologise for slow updates I've been pretty busy and had a great trip to comic con in London on Saturday (I met Miles and Kerry and though I sometimes question their writing choices they are really attentive to us fans which just makes me love the show even more).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Weiss get here faster! I need your help like now! Oh jeez there's crap everywhere! Literal crap Weiss! _Literal_." Letting out an exasperated sigh Weiss listened to the harried, urgent tone of her girlfriend coming down her cell phone.

"I will be two minutes, I'm just in the elevator."

"So much could happen in that time!" The dismayed reply was then followed up with a more distant calling, presumably not aimed at Weiss but rather at Yang's current company. "Don't you dare! No, Indi I know what you're thinking! Stop! Argh! bleugh-" Weiss removed the phone from her ear as Yang's cries continued on the other end.

She reached the door of Yang's apartment and knocked loudly, attempting to be heard over the multiple yells and cries that were coming through the wooden panels.

She tapped her foot against the carpeted floor of the hallway.

She was startled when, with an almighty crash, the door was flung open. Yang was red-faced and wild-eyed and Weiss grimaced at the frizzy explosion of blonde on her head as she stood in the doorway, her shirt sleeves haphazardly rolled up to her elbows.

"Weiss." The relief appeared tangible as Yang ushered her into the apartment that currently stank of diapers, both used and new.

"I thought you were good with kids." Weiss quipped as she took in the squealing, chubby baby boy who was laid out on a mat in front of the TV.

"I am! He was fine just cuddling and playing until diaper-gate happened. He could smell the weakness on me I swear, he just knew I'd never changed one before and then he started kicking and then he looked right at me and he knew Weiss, he _knew_, that he was gonna piss on me. And then he did. It just started like a sprinkler and I had to throw a diaper over it to contain the flow and-"

"I don't want to know anymore thanks. Is he changed now?"

"Yeah I got him all cleaned up but he really didn't like it." She pointed at the wailing child and Weiss simply rolled her eyes at her blonde idiot.

"Are you not going to try and comfort him?"

"I don't think he likes me," Yang replied, setting her wide eyes on Weiss.

"I'm not holding that thing." Weiss hastily responded, turning her head away from the compelling pout Yang was now wearing.

"But you get a chance at a fresh start with him 'cause you're a stranger! Please Weiss just get him to stop crying whilst I get rid of his crappy diaper and wash my hands."

"No." Yang fluttered her eyelashes as she stepped closer and Weiss found it harder and harder to resist that face. "…Fine but I'm only going to try once. What's his name again?"

"Indigo but we all call him Indi for short."

Weiss stepped closer to the baby, who continued to scream and kick, until she kneeled before him and he paused to cast turquoise eyes over her.

He had a tiny tuft of blue hair, just a shade darker than Neptune's and with an almost purple tinge to it, and he scrunched up his entire face in concentration.

"Hello Indigo, my name is Weiss." She tilted her head at him and his eyes widened a fraction before he opened his mouth and let out an adorable giggle that Weiss was loathed to admit she mirrored subconsciously.

"Somebody made a friend!" Yang called out from across the room where she was scrubbing furiously at her hands in the kitchen sink. "His giggle's a lot more charming than the noises he makes from the other end."

"Yang be quiet!" Weiss scolded and she tentatively reached her hands towards him, placing one under the back of his neck and the other under his rear she gently lifted him off the mat, treating him like she would treat her mother's fine china tea set in her utmost caution. He wasn't particularly heavy and she pulled him towards her chest as she made her way to the couch and sat down, cradling the warm, fidgeting baby whilst Yang made her way over.

"He really _does_ like you." Yang gestured towards the suddenly happy Indi as he continued to stare intently at Weiss' face, examining it with the innocent fascination that all new-borns possessed.

"Perhaps." Weiss gave him just as much attention as he was bestowing her and she found the instinct to cuddle him entirely peculiar.

"I thought you hated kids." Yang slowly lowered herself onto the couch beside them, placing her arm around Weiss and peering down at their guest in the process.

"I hate rude, bratty children but I suppose babies can be…" Weiss grazed her thumb along a rosy cheek, earning a giggle from Indi.

"Cute?"

"Yes. He's w-eally w-eally cute!" Weiss failed to contain her outburst as she cooed at the child in her arms.

"Whoa, he's really bringing out a different side of you. I guess he's okay but he isn't as cute as you." Yang pressed a kiss to Weiss' cheek and was almost startled into falling off the couch when Indi let out a sharp cry below them.

"Yang!" Weiss reprimanded as she rubbed the baby's belly to soothe him back into contemplative silence.

"Humph." Yang glared at him. "He's stealing all your attention and he's barely one year old!"

"I thought you said you were playing with him before I arrived."

"Yeah I figured out a few of his favourite games but now the little monster is hogging all your affection so he's my natural enemy." She lifted her hand to make the 'I'm watching you' signal at Indi who simply blinked and then re-focused on Weiss.

"What games did you play?" Weiss asked, attempting to ignore the inherent immaturity of her girlfriend.

"Well he has very ticklish feet." Yang reached out and tickled just below his toes, she was rewarded with a few high-pitched giggles and kicking legs. "And he loves the space rocket game."

Weiss narrowed her eyes and asked warily, "a 'space rocket game'?"

"Yeah. Here, lemme take him a sec." Yang made grabby hands and Weiss reluctantly passed over her warm, wriggling bundle. "You ready Indi? You ready?" She bounced him up and down as he smiled and shrieked, apparently enjoying the enthusiasm. Weiss smiled at the image of Yang playing with a baby and realised that she hadn't been lying about her claim of being good with kids. That was until Yang launched Indi into the air. "4…3…2…1… Launch!"

"Yang!" Weiss screeched as she watched him leave the boxer's hands momentarily to be almost immediately caught thereafter.

"What? He barely leaves my hands but he loves it." Weiss couldn't deny that Indi was smiling widely and even seemed to be waving his arms to signal that he wanted to go again.

"That doesn't make it safe."

"He's just a bit of a daredevil. He's gonna be popular with the ladies, or guys, or whoever he fancies. Look at that smirk he's already mastered."

"Babies don't smirk Yang." Weiss laughed when Yang held Indi next to her head and mirrored his facial expression, they both wore what appeared to be a cheeky smirk. "He's been spending too much time with you."

"I'll have you know I've got loads of very important skills to impart on the younger generation."

"Please tell me you haven't been teaching him to box."

"Nah, I couldn't find any gloves in his size."

Weiss was about to ask Yang why she had even considered teaching a baby how to box when the apartment door was yet again flung open in reckless abandon.

"Hey! How's the little dude?" Sun exclaimed as he entered the room with Neptune following behind.

"He sure knows how to poop."

Sun laughed before bounding over to whisper in Yang's ear, Weiss strained but couldn't hear whatever it was they were discussing until Yang spoke up, "not again Sun. It was funny the first time but I don't want to have to find a new roommate."

Whilst the two blondes continued to playfully argue Neptune strutted towards the couch and sat on the other side of Weiss.

"So you've met him now, what do you think?" Neptune asked her as Yang offloaded Indi into Weiss' arms again to grab Sun and drag him over to the kitchen.

"He's lovely," Weiss answered as she smiled down at the content baby.

"He is when he's in this mood." Neptune reached across and styled the tuft of blue hair on top of Indigo's head until it stuck up.

"So how exactly are you related to him?

"He's my sister's so I'm his cool uncle." Neptune then began to adjust the spikes on top of his own head.

"For how long are you caring for him?"

"Just this weekend, she drops him off in the morning and picks him up around lunch. She couldn't find anyone else to look after him so I volunteered and we have a neighbour who can help us if we're struggling."

"That's very generous of you."

"What can I say? I'm a giving guy plus whenever I take him out anywhere _so _many girls come over to see him."

"Of course." Weiss rolled her eyes but didn't doubt that under his ridiculous, macho bravado Neptune had a good heart.

"Weiss! You ready to go now?" Yang yelled from the kitchen

"Here you go." Weiss handed Indi over to Neptune and addressed the baby. "Bye-bye Indigo." He made a tiny fist around her index finger and refused to let go.

Sun came over to observe and laughed before stating: "looks like the Ice Queen might be melting." Weiss fixed him with a steady glare. "…Maybe not, heh."

"Just 'cause she can't stand your mangy ass doesn't mean she can't be nice to a cute baby." Yang said as Weiss managed to pry her finger back from Indi and stand up from the couch.

Ignoring the others, Weiss waved at Indi as she made her way to the door with Yang.

* * *

Weiss sighed in relief when Yang removed her aviators as they sat on the couch, it yielded to their bodies in a comforting softness that aided Weiss in relaxing her tense shoulders.

The warm, nutty scent of coffee and other various hot beverages surrounded the entire bustling coffee shop and patrons sipped from mugs as they muttered to each other conversationally, Yang had managed to grab them the cosy corner in which they sat now.

"Okay," Yang said as she rested her elbows on the table. "Operation 'don't kill me Mr. Schnee but I'm dating your daughter' is a go."

Rolling her eyes but feeling her stomach also roll Weiss replied. "That is not a proper name for this… procedure."

"Uh 'procedure'?" Yang parroted. "I didn't realise you were a doctor."

Weiss had a sudden remembrance.

"Have you ever wanted to be a doctor Yang?"

Lilac eyes blinked a few times. "Uh… that's a really weird question but I guess I enjoyed biology in school just never enough to want to make job out of it."

Weiss scribbled some notes down onto the lined paper pad in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Okay so I have written out a few ideas, of varying ridiculousness, to consider."

"Shoot," Yang made a gun with her hands and smiled at Weiss in a way that stirred up butterflies in her stomach.

"Idea one- we tell him the entire truth and hope he doesn't react negatively."

"Dangerous yet possibly the best solution, go on."

"Number two-"

"Heh. Number two."

"Yang! This is serious."

The blonde solemnly nodded and stopped her giggles. "Yes of course."

"Two- we ask your uncle Qrow to use his high status in the police force to our advantage and suggest you as a suitor to my father-"

"But-"

"I've not finished yet!" Weiss promptly glared at her utterly confused girlfriend. "I will convince my father that, though he does not regard the law enforcement particularly highly, by being in a relationship with you, the most likely 'future head of Vale's police', I will gain power and influence. Laws often trouble my father in his more questionable business practices so he may see my having a hand in the police force a useful advantage."

"That's a bit of a lie though…"

"Do you have a moral obligation? I know you want to be a professional boxer but seeing as you're studying criminology we only have to partially lie because you really could get an advanced position in the police force due to your uncle's influence."

"Huh." Yang seemed to mull over this idea. "What's the next one?"

"Number three- you're the older sister of my school friend whom I met when visiting her house and you are studying medicine at Beacon University to become a doctor."

Yang burst into unrestrained laughter then and even began banging her fist against the table top when Weiss just glared at her.

"Oh come on! I know I liked biology but I really couldn't fake being a trainee doctor and how will we explain my muscles?"

"You box in your spare time to keep fit, it's convenient that you are able to assess your own wounds and also figure out how best to incapacitate your opponent due to your love of practicing medicine."

"Well you really have it all thought out, I've got to give you that."

"Of course. I do nothing half-heartedly."

"Any other ideas left?"

"We escape to another part of Remnant?"

"I can't say I haven't thought about that but I don't really wanna leave my family behind and we'd pretty much have to support ourselves. I know I can fight but we still need some help even if we are technically adults now."

"I agree which leaves us with our previous three options."

"It's kinda hard to decide 'cause I've never met your father so I don't really know how he'd react to any of them."

"Either way I'm probably going to have to teach you fine dining etiquette and invite you over for a formal dinner to meet him, this is simply to decide how much of the truth we tell him."

A strongly accented voice broke into their musings, "hello Yang!"

The addressed blonde spun around in her seat and smiled widely. "Hey Velvet! How are you?"

"The same as usual really, just working to pay off my student loans," she spoke softly and seemed to blush whilst holding Yang's gaze. "How have you been?"

"Same old, same old! Have you met Weiss before? She's my-" Yang abruptly paused and looked to Weiss for permission, she was supplied with a nod, "she's my girlfriend."

"Oh, congratulations," Velvet smiled wider and took Weiss' offered hand to shake it and Weiss was pleasantly surprised by her strength- a weak handshake was poor form. "It's lovely to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual," Weiss replied. "How do you two know each other?"

"We used to hang out at school," Yang informed her whilst offering a seat to her old friend. "Velvet is in the year above me."

"I'm just on my break now so I could join you but I don't want to intrude."

"You work here?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I have for a while actually."

"I can't believe I've never seen you in here before! Anyway is it okay if Velvet joins us for a while Weiss?"

Weiss saw the puppy dog eyes Yang was sending her way and Velvet's decidedly adorable hopeful smile. "Yes, it's fine."

"Awesome! So Velves, you seen Blake lately?"

"Yes," Velvet nodded vigorously as she primly sat down on a chair opposite the couch Yang and Weiss were sharing, "she comes in quite often."

"Oh she does? Does she come to brood and read books in a dark corner?"

Velvet let out a girlish giggle, "I suppose you could call it that."

"Do you think you could give us some advice Velvet?" Yang took a long swig of her coffee and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure I'd be the best for relationship advice," she said, blushing and fixing her eyes on the table.

"Not exactly that but more general advice."

"I will answer honestly but I'm sure there are better people to ask."

"I value your opinion," Yang leaned closer to her and Weiss rolled her eyes at the typical 'Xiao Long charm'. "Do you believe that lying is always wrong?"

"It can often lead to people getting hurt."

Yang rested back in her seat and Weiss directed a question to their other companion. "If it is to prevent conflict by not revealing the entire truth to a damaging person is it more justified?"

"You seem to be in a difficult position," Velvet noted, nibbling her bottom lip in concentration. "In my experience lies tend to grow until you no longer have control and then, when the truth is revealed, it is much worse."

Weiss and Yang shared a look and Velvet tilted her head before continuing. "Do you want to tell me what this is really about?"

"Do you know who Weiss is?" Yang asked, reaching out her hand to link her fingers between Weiss' under the table.

"Weiss Schnee right? Heiress to the Schnee Corporation."

"Yeah… well," Yang brushed her thumb across the back of Weiss' hand, "her father doesn't exactly know about our relationship yet."

"Oh, is he not approving of same-sex relationships?"

"That's only part of the problem," Weiss supplied. "He has voiced several times that he wants me to wed advantageously, he has a low tolerance for any he does not believe are in our class or 'worthy' of me."

"And a boxer does not fit into his ideal?"

"I do not believe he would class that as a valuable profession." Weiss squeezed the hand in her grasp, conveying that her father's views were most definitely not shared by her.

"Does he have the power and temper to prevent you from seeing each other if he finds out?"

"I…" Weiss swallowed thickly, "I believe he does, yes."

"If you tell him the truth you risk being forced apart; yet if you lie you risk being found out and punished even more so. It would not take much research to discover Yang's boxing- how would you aim to sell that?"

"It would be a hobby to aid anger management and keep fit, nothing more."

"Would he approve of her degree?"

"Of that I am not certain," Weiss replied honestly. "With some convincing he could possibly be persuaded to support her decision if she was ambitious enough to aim for the head of Vale's police force as a career."

"I think that's our best option," yang piped up, a grim smile on her face. "What about you Velvet, d'ya have anyone on your mind at the momen-"

"Hey Yang!" Ruby waved wildly from the coffee shop entrance and then linked arms with her two companions to guide them over to the table.

Weiss rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath: "it's a party now is it?"

"Hey sis! Blake! Penny!" Yang called out as Velvet hastened to collect more chairs and fit the new three around their tiny table.

Weiss watched the new arrivals with a scrutinising eye, Ruby was positively delighted to see everyone, Penny also greeted them with an excitable 'salutations friends' whilst Blake nodded a silent thanks to Velvet before sitting next to her when Ruby finally unhooked their arms.

It was difficult to keep up with all the sudden exchanges that began between the group but Weiss managed to hear the quieter two over Ruby and Penny's enthusiastic discussion with Yang about a new motorbike she was fixing due to the fact that Blake and Velvet were directly opposite Weiss.

Velvet began with a murmured, "you look tired."

To which Blake sighed and uncomfortably shifted to cross her legs. "Yes, I've been working to finish an assignment on time. I just handed it in a few hours ago actually."

"Oh good, you should probably be relaxing then- would you like me to fetch you some tea?" Velvet made to stand up but was paused mid-air by Blake's hand on her wrist.

"Its fine, you're on your break. I'll go and order some in a minute." Velvet looked about to protest but Blake gave her a small smile and she sat back down. "I haven't seen you for a while, well since," Blake cast a suspicious glance at Weiss, who immediately jerked back from where she had been leaning closer to their conversation, and suddenly Blake was talking quietly enough that Ruby's demonstration of the 'flashlight mode' she had installed on Penny's metallic index finger was all Weiss could hear.

"I was gonna ask if you thought it would be okay to find a way to have a bottle opener on your arm," Ruby informed Penny, who smiled widely.

"That sounds like an excellent idea!"

"Really?!" Yang exclaimed incredulously. "What's next, a cheese grater? A cup holder? You know she needs her arm for normal arm stuff as well Ruby."

Ruby blushed profusely whilst Penny spoke up, "oh no it's fine- I like all the upgrades Ruby does. If they're not practical she just removes them."

"Alright," Yang allowed, "just let her know if you're uncomfortable okay? She always means well but I do personally know what's it's like to get carried away with all the mechanic stuff and being such a genius."

"Are you referring to your flashy motorbike?" Weiss quipped whilst Ruby giggled.

"Hey! Bumblebee is very practical I'll have you know."

"Yang, you said it had a fixture that would allow you to create a flamethrower with the exhaust 'if necessary', when will that _ever_ be necessary?!"

Yang pouted and crossed her arms. "You'll be eating your words when you want me to help you out in the zombie apocalypse."

Weiss struggled to find a response to that.

* * *

Shoving the door with her shoulder Yang wrote up a text as she entered her apartment and threw her groceries on the kitchen counter.

_hey babe is papa schnee away? Xx_

Her phone was left on the side as she packed away her purchases, trying to vaguely place them in their correct cupboards- Neptune liked the organisation. The vibrations of her mobile and the voice clip of Weiss' angrily saying 'Hey!' attracted her attention as she realised Weiss had replied.

_Yes. You should come over for some 'fun' right now. Xx_

Yang felt her mouth go dry as she blinked at the reply.

_fun? Wat do ya wanna do? Xx_

She didn't want Weiss to feel pressured into taking their relationship a step further so Yang waited to let her girlfriend make the first move.

_What do you think you idiot?! Get over here now! Xx_

Yang vaulted over the sofa and burst into her bedroom to hurriedly change into her less ratty underwear and a pair of even shorter jean shorts before placing a piece of strong mint chewing gum on her tongue.

Nearly ready she went in search of her flatmates who were being uncharacteristically quiet.

She shrugged and barged into Sun's room.

What greeted her incited a loud gasp and caused her to cover her face with her hands as she tried not to laugh.

Sun was sat against the pillows of his bed, head thrown back in pleasure and abs on full display whilst Neptune… well Neptune was in between Sun's widespread legs with his blue boxers thankfully covering his modesty and Yang had to look away.

She cackled when they noticed her presence and hastened to pull the bed covers over themselves.

"You guys do know that it's still gay even if you say 'no homo' after right?!" She taunted before catching a small grin on Sun's face as she exited the room.

She was hardly surprised.

* * *

**A/N: The first part of this chapter has been moved around so much that I actually wrote it several weeks ago so I used it for a bit of fluff here and because I wanted to see how Yang and Weiss may be if they were parents.**

**Please let me know what you think- especially relating to my writing several characters at one time (the coffee shop scene was difficult for me due to my attempts to keep them all in character) I don't want to focus too much on the 'secondary' characters because this is a Freezerburn story so I want to make sure they get their time alone in each chapter. (Let me know if you think I've been neglecting them)**

**I've gotten a lot more writing done this week so I'll update again soon hopefully.**

**Thanks for reading! And as always I invite you to come talk to me on tumblr (link in my profile) or PM me on the site if you wanna ask anything about this fic, my other projects or just nerdy stuff in general.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I've had a lot of things happen in real life with essays, an actual social life (yes I'm as shocked as you are) and early morning hospital trips so please believe me when I say that I am still dedicated to this story.**

**Thanks for all the lovely and constructive reviews (I love reading them) and though I love all the characters in this fic there's only so many scenes I can fit into a 4000 word chapter each time I update so I will try and develop side stories but the main focus of cours is freezerburn I did like KageNoYoko's suggestion for maybe a Ruby centered 'spin off' story.**

**Legofrans- Though my Dad is great he does not throw plates at me like Taiyang which if I'm honest i'm glad about (we always broke a lot of plates in my house anyway without throwing them)**

**Arieko- i love hearing theories about this fic if you ever wanna voice some!**

**Anyway ****here's the next chapter:**

* * *

The knocking of her knuckles against the colossal doors of the Schnee mansion echoed throughout as Yang hopped from foot to foot and ran a hand through her hair. Weiss had texted her with a promise of 'fun' and she was a muscly bulk of nervous excitement at the prospect.

The door creaked open and Yang was yanked inside, yelping slightly at the surprise.

"Hey… Winter?" Yang's eyebrows furrowed as she took in the grinning form of Weiss' older sister.

"Hello there _hotshot_, I need your help."

"You do?"

"With a couple of things actually," Winter tilted her head to the side, "that is if you're willing to help."

"Uh… what do you want me to do?"

"I'd like to ask some questions- research for my new book- and then I've got an idea for a fun greeting for Weiss when she gets home from her after school study session."

"Sure, what did ya wanna know?"

"Follow me," Winter led them into one of the spacious sitting rooms and invited Yang to collapse onto a cream sofa, "would you like a drink?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty _thirsty_ to me," Winter winked at Yang's hastily reddening face and began toying with Weiss' cell phone which she had laid out on her lap.

"Heh. I'm okay thanks, what kind of books do you write? Weiss never told me."

It was Winter's turn to blush, only a pink tinge on the top of her cheekbones but it was enough to intrigue Yang.

"I write romance novels… with gay, or at least not heterosexual, female leads."

"Oh cool. Is that where I come in?"

"Yes, I suppose. I'm looking for inspiration and I find that the real world and real people can often be helpful- you should come to my book signing tomorrow."

"I'll be there, if you drive of course." They shared a smirk at their combined love for Winter's sports car.

"I've wanted to know since I found out about you two- how did you meet Weiss?"

"It's a funny story actually, we didn't exactly 'hit it off' like most couples. I was kinda tipsy with a couple of buddies and we walked into the closest _Schnee's Burgers _and I saw her behind the counter. I'm not gonna sugar-coat this- I thought she was beautiful so I said some pick up line like 'can I get a side order of that booty' because apparently I thought that would be a good idea."

Winter winced. "I can imagine how she reacted."

"Yeah, not very well which is fair really, I've worked behind a counter before and drunk people hitting on you is the last thing you need after a hard days work. Anyway she replied with something like 'only if you wanna lose your fingers' and I backed off of course but left my number just in case."

"And she called you?!"

"Not exactly. I actually left my sunglasses there so she text me saying to come fetch them- she'd looked after them- and I returned more sober which earned me a few points. The rest was me using my natural charm."

"Of course." Winter smiled.

"It wasn't long before I realised that Weiss is definitely more than her looks and under her hard exterior she has one of the warmest hearts I've ever known." Yang took a breath and realised that talking to someone about her feelings was incredibly cathartic. "It may be hard to get through to her at first but once she cares about you she's loyal and loving and her hardest critic is herself ya know?"

"Yes. She strives for nothing short of perfection in all her endeavours, including her self-improvement."

"I haven't even known her that long but she does these things that make me smile every time and the longer we're together the more I discover."

"Like what?"

"Well," Yang shifted in her seat to face Winter directly, "when she sees something she disapproves of she does this really cute nose scrunch and _her eyes, _her eyes are so expressive. Like, you can tell when she's really smiling just because of her eyes and when she wants to cuddle she never admits it but I can just tell because of the way she looks at me and there's this spot on her neck- near her collarbone- and whenever I kiss it she makes this little noise, sort of a cross between a sigh and a gasp and-" Yang cut herself off when she realised just how much she'd been gushing.

"My sister has done well with you but you haven't done anything too wild have you?"

"Uh… ha. Funny you should say that. I did ask for her advice after setting a microwave on fire only after we'd just met and we did kind of get arrested that one time…"

"Ooh, do _tell_."

* * *

Weiss placed her school bag by the door as she looked around for any sign of life in her house.

"Winter? Mother?" Her voice echoed throughout the wide entrance hall and she headed towards the shining kitchen in search of a drink when she heard a shout.

"Weiss! Come outside!" Well that was certainly odd.

Weiss followed her sister's shouts out of the glass patio doors that backed onto the mowed lawn, trimmed garden and blue swimming pool.

"Winter?" There was no obvious sign of any presence but her own.

"Surprise attack!" Weiss jolted when two pairs of arms lifted her off the ground and carried her across the concrete patio and towards… the pool.

"No! Don't you _dare_!" It was too late.

She barely had time to wriggle in their grasp before she was being launched into the pool, clothes and all, and the water soaked her through until she emerged, glaring furiously at the two cackling pranksters on the edge.

She ran a hand through her hair to better see them and folded her arms.

"Oh no!" Winter spoke up through her giggles. "When she folds her arms you know you're in real trouble- careful Weiss you don't want to freeze the water or you'll be stuck."

Yang was on the floor by the pool's edge clutching at her stomach in apparent pain from her raucous laughter.

"You are both _far_ too old for this behaviour!" Weiss scolded.

"Yeah," Yang looked at her in the pool, "sorry Weiss."

"I'm not going to just forgive you like that."

"Erm, do you want a hand getting out?" Yang held her palm towards her and widened her eyes.

"Yes of course," she took hold of the large hand in both of her own and before Yang could heave her out she tugged, hard, and pulled the blonde in with her.

There was a surprised yelp and Weiss was hit by more water when Yang began gracelessly flailing her limbs around.

Yang stood on her feet, the water only reaching just below her chest, spluttering and coughing until she fixed Weiss with a weak smile. "I guess I deserved that."

Winter was beside herself with laughter and still dry.

Yang and Weiss locked gazes and nodded.

Seconds later all three of them were in the pool, fully clothed and unable to contain their mirth.

That was until they heard an angry, gruff voice carry through the house and over to them. "Do not take that tone with _me_ Elsa!"

"Shit its dad!" winter exclaimed as she grabbed Yang and dragged her to the edge of the pool. "If you duck down hopefully he won't see you."

Yang's eyes bulged impossibly wide as she leant against the pool wall and ducked low enough to breathe but still be unseen.

"We'll intercept him," Weiss suggested as she pulled herself out of the shimmering water and yanked off her cashmere sweater.

"He'll probably be too busy shouting at me to do much else so when you get the chance Weiss sneak Yang up to your room to dry her off."

"Okay," Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way across the patio to perch on one of the lounge chairs and began wringing her sodden white locks.

They heard his voice clearly through the open glass doors. "We shall see what _she _has to say about this. Weiss!" The girl in question flinched at his barking her name.

"Yes father? I'm outside," Weiss called out as she attempted to stop herself from shaking until her parents appeared on the patio.

"What are you doing out here?" His green eyes scrutinised her appearance, "are you wet? Have you been in the pool _dressed_?"

"W-well-"

"It was my fault!" Winter spoke up as she casually strolled towards them. "Just a silly prank I played on my little sister, good day at work father?"

"A 'prank'?" It was as if he had never heard the word. "Winter Schnee you are twenty-three years old."

"Thanks for the reminder, how was _your_ day mother?"

"It was rather tiresome but nothing a glass or maybe a bottle of wine can't remedy, would you like to join me? After you've dried yourself off of course."

"I'd love to! What about you?" She turned back to her father and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Just because I've temporarily let you live under this roof again does not mean you can treat me with disrespect- I will make you leave if you do not change your attitude."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes before bowing, "I apologise Mr. Schnee."

"That sarcasm is wearing my patience thin," he pushed out of gritted teeth.

"I was unaware you possessed _any_ patience, how impressive." Winter smirked before heading towards the sitting room.

"I won't tolerate you speaking to me in such a way!"

"Please calm down dear," their mother stepped closer to the outraged man.

"She is living in _my_ house! And she has the cheek to mock me?"

"I'm gonna go get changed," Winter informed them as she entered the house.

There was a moment of tense silence in which Weiss prayed that her father would either pursue Winter to continue their argument or retreat to his study for the evening.

"Weiss!" She snapped her head towards him as he pushed back the grey strands of hair that began to fall over his forehead.

"Yes father?"

"There is something that has been causing your mother and I some conflict and I wish to speak to you about it."

Weiss was almost certain that he would be able to hear her heart beating frantically against her ribcage, it was a deafening thrum that echoed throughout her skull.

"Yes?"

Surely he couldn't know about Yang right?

"You're approaching an important time in your life and we have had many a lengthy discussion about the future of the company and the Schnee name. Now, you have not often brought friends to visit or shown any romantic interest in anyone. I am in contact with many business partners who have children a similar age to you and it would be beneficial to forge strong bonds with them."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'd like for you to meet a few of these people and perhaps become friends or even something more with one of them," his eyes scanned her shocked face, "I am not forcing you into a relationship-"

"Darling," her mother shot him a dark look and stepped closer, "what your father is trying to say is that he is worried that you are locking yourself away."

Weiss locked eyes with her mother and they both knew how wrong her father was.

"I'm not interested in any of your rich friends' children," Weiss dismissed.

"But how can you make that assumption when you continue to refuse their invites to dinner parties?"

"I am focused on my education, is that not enough to ease your worries?"

"Will you not meet with one or two of them? For the future of the company? Which would you prefer, boys or girls?" He did not leave much room in his tone for disagreement.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Invite some over for a dinner and I will meet them but only because I will be making business deals with them in the future."

"Good, I shall make arrangements," he flashed her an odd smile- more of a grimace really- and strode towards his study.

"Weiss," her mother looked at her with a pity that stirred up her stomach uncomfortably, "he believes you need to meet your future spouse in the next two years or so. He has the ridiculous notion that you must marry not long after you have finished at Beacon, so I suppose you can see why he is worried about your lack of apparent interest in those your age."

"And he wants my marriage to be 'beneficial to the company'?"

"He is a businessman in both mind and heart."

Weiss bit her lip as they heard a call from indoors.

"Hey mom! I've bought all my shitty drama box sets for us to watch! You get the wine and meet me by the TV!" Winter shouted up as she towelled off her hair.

"Okay dear!"

When her mother had left to collect some wine Weiss hurried to the pool's edge and leaned over to talk to Yang. "Come on, we'll run up to my room."

The blonde nodded and pulled herself out of the pool, Weiss' hand closed around hers and lead her through the massive house that was much busier than she'd ever been around to see it.

The moment they were safely behind her bedroom door Weiss sighed in relief.

"So your dad kinda wants you married off already?"

"Well as soon as I've gone through Beacon, so that gives me just over three years until he'll get unbearably pushy."

"Well I guess it doesn't hurt to meet these people until we find a way to tell him about us."

Weiss ducked her head. "Why can't he see me as more than his way of securing the business?"

"I'm sure he cares about you Weiss, he doesn't want you to be lonely."

"You heard him Yang and you know the types of people he's going to 'introduce' me to. It's all for more money and power. He's good at making it sound like he cares."

"Well you didn't promise to play nicely," Yang stepped closer and curled a stray lock of Weiss' still soaked hair around her index finger. "Give 'em hell."

Weiss smiled and pulled Yang into a deep kiss. "Of course I will. Now let's get changed."

"I don't think I'm gonna fit into any of your clothes."

"I've got a fluffy dressing gown you can wear whilst I sneak your clothes into the dryer."

Weiss found herself not a few moments later bursting into unrestrained giggles again at the sight of Yang in an incredibly tight and short dressing gown, barely covering her as she pouted and handed Weiss her wet clothes.

"Take a picture; it'll last longer," Yang moodily told her as she folded her arms across her barely concealed breasts.

"Good idea." Weiss smirked and took a quick shot with her cell phone before dodging Yang's attempts at grabbing it.

"Delete it! My hair looks awful!"

"Oh no I don't think so," Weiss taunted as she skipped out of Yang's reach.

"Alright you ready for this? Don't say I didn't warn ya." With that Yang jumped and tackled Weiss onto her bed trying to wrangle the phone from her grasp.

"Wait till your hundreds of followers on that picture taking social network site see this!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Yang then stooped to a dirty tactic as she began tickling at Weiss' ribs until she couldn't keep her grip and the cell slipped out of her traitorous fingers and onto the bed sheets.

"That's cheating!"

"Hey what would you expect from _me_?" Yang winked down at Weiss, who was still pinned to the bed, as she flicked through the photos.

"Don't delete it," Weiss batted her eyelashes and trailed a hand up Yang's bare thigh, "please?"

"And you claim that _tickling _was cheating?!" Yang exclaimed as she shivered under Weiss' touch. "Why do you want this photo anyway?"

"For when I don't have the real you with me of course," Weiss answered as she watched Yang hesitate in deleting it.

"If you wanted pics of me you could've just asked! …Alright I'll leave it for now as long as you promise to keep it for yourself."

"I promise." Weiss crossed her heart and in the silence that followed she realised just how good Yang looked in the barely decent- hell it really _wasn't_ decent- gown as she straddled Weiss' middle. "You should wear my clothes more often."

"I don't wanna be too distracting."

Weiss swallowed thickly and toyed with the loose knot that held the gown together around Yang's middle. "Yang…"

"Yuhuh?"

"I think I'm," her eyes flicked upwards to capture a bright lilac gaze, "ready to do _it_ now."

"Do it?"

"Yes." Weiss looked off to the side.

"Seriously? Are you unable to say 'sex'? Is it too common or something?" Weiss began to pout at Yang's teasing tone.

"I'd prefer it if we made love," she uttered.

"If that is your wish then that is what I shall grant you," Yang leaned closer until her hair tickled Weiss' cheeks, "are you sure you want to do this right now though? I haven't bought any protection with me and your family could walk in on us- or do you _like_ the danger?"

Weiss rolled her eyes but decided not to comment on the danger, it was that thrill which had initially drawn her to Yang. "Not _right_ now but soon."

"Just give me a time and place and I'll be there," Yang pressed their lips together then and it was gentle, caring, and Weiss knew she wouldn't want to have sex with just anyone, it had to be Yang.

She threaded her hands into still damp blonde locks and felt a toned body press into hers, she was definitely done with waiting- she'd find time soon.

* * *

The bookshop was musty but cosy in an odd way and Yang believed it would definitely be the type of place Blake would frequent, she may even recommend it to her friend the next time she saw her. For now she was here as the 'get to know Weiss' family better' trip with Winter and Yang followed her through the store.

"I write under a pen name," Winter informed her as she handed Yang a book with a picture of two women on the front, her latest novel.

"Cool, so people come along to meet you and get them signed?"

"Yes. I have a few fans but it won't be anything huge."

Yang nodded as the store owner approached them and announced that it was show time. Winter got a pen ready and put on a smile whilst Yang took a seat next to her at the table and waited.

A number of people began to filter towards the desk and start a queue that Winter hastily began filtering through with her greetings and signings of the books.

Letting out a loud laugh Yang greeted the next fan. "Hey Blake! Fancy seeing you here."

"Y-yang?!" She seemed more than incredibly shocked.

"Hello! You two know each other?" Winter asked as she scrawled her signature onto one of the blank pages in Blake's book.

"Old school friends," Yang said. "Have you been sharing _these_ books with my little sister?"

"No," Blake quickly replied as blush began to blossom on her cheeks.

"If you ever want any of the other books I've written signing just get Yang to bring them to me," Winter added as she smirked at their exchange.

"T-thanks." Blake appeared to be star struck and Yang knew she was going to tease her about this for at least the next month, she nearly rubbed her hands together at the thought.

Blake took her book and smiled at the two of them before stepping away from the table to be replaced by a peculiar looking individual. She had to be around Yang's age yet she was incredibly short and her hair contained three colours: white, brown and pink, a curious mix. One of her eyes was brown whilst the other was pink and it suited her brilliantly as she stood before them in smart clothes and with a perfected smirk that exuded smugness and not a small amount of sex-appeal.

"Hello." Even Winter seemed somewhat taken aback.

The stranger did not reply with words but instead she began moving her hands.

"Oh you sign? I do too," Winter revealed and the girl pulled a pleasantly surprised face at the fact.

They began signing to each other and Yang could never hope to understand so instead she focused on Winter's right hand when she picked up the pen and began writing 'Neo, enjoy!' She then signed it in a messy, loopy scrawl and when she closed the book Neo leaned forwards to take it and slipped a folded piece of paper across the desk to Winter, who smiled and accepted it.

Neo nodded at her and sauntered out of the store, her hips swaying along with the parasol in her hand.

"She was mute?" Yang asked as she peered over Winter's shoulder to see what the note said.

It was certainly interesting.

Yang's eyes scanned the printed section that had been taken from a book and glued onto the paper and her eyes widened at the content.

It was not PG and presumably was one of Winter's more smutty scenes from one of her books.

Under the printed paragraph was a message written neatly:

_I would like to try this with you sometime._

_Call me ;)_

_Neo_

The message was followed by digits that were clearly her phone number and Yang laughed aloud whilst she witnessed Winter blushing profusely.

"I think you're in there," Yang exclaimed between guffaws. "This has been fun but I have to see someone else tonight- speak to ya soon okay?"

"Sure." Winter smiled at her and returned to her fans, still with a rosy hue to her usually pale cheeks.

* * *

"Yo Qrow, waddup?" Yang sauntered into his work office, enjoying the outraged looks she was getting from his colleagues, and threw herself into the armchair opposite his desk, one leg dangling over the armrest.

"You need to address me properly in a professional environment Yang," he kept his eyes on the paper work he was reading through.

"Okay, Uncle I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

That got his attention. "Are you alright?"

"I'm healthy and not in trouble if that's what you're thinking of. Look, you know Weiss who I was with last time I got… arrested?"

"Yes, what of her?"

"Me and her we're uh… a thing," he tilted his head but did not seem surprised.

"Yang I'm a single man in his late forties if you're asking for relationship advice I can't possibly fathom why you'd come to me."

She smirked and began picking at a loose strand of fabric on the armchair she was lounged in. "It's not that kind of advice really. It's more uh… do you think I would be able to take over your job if I finished my degree and worked really hard?"

He blinked twice and sat up straighter. "What's brought this up?"

"I still wanna be a boxer but do you think I _could_ do your job?"

"Yang you are very capable and with the proper training I do believe you'd make a fine head of police, you will have to avoid getting in real trouble though and you have to stop calling me a detective- because you think it's 'cooler'- when I'm actually chief of police."

"Yes sir!" She saluted him and took her leg off the armrest to sit with both feet on the floor. "Do you think you'd maybe be able to mention that to someone else?"

"To someone else?"

"Yeah, you see, Weiss' father, Mr Schnee-"

"I knew I'd heard that name before! She's Weiss Schnee: heiress of the Schnee Corporation?"

"Yeah that's the problem really. He doesn't know about our relationship and I was kinda wondering if he'd be more willing to accept me if I was going to be the next head of Vale's police." She rubbed a hand at the back of her reddening neck.

"Yang, you want me to recommend you to the most powerful man in Vale and possibly the entirety of Remnant?" There was a twinkle of familiar amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I do share a correspondence with him but I am not really in the habit of discussing my personal life with him."

"You don't think maybe you could mention a lovely young girl not much older than his daughter with great prospects that may make a good friend or more for her?"

"I could mention your college course and inquire as to Weiss' plans and see where that leads our conversation but I cannot make any promises."

"Thanks… for everything."

"That's okay Yang, you have grown up to be a fine young woman and I am incredibly proud of you."

"Aww jeez, don't make me blush," Yang grinned at him and stood from her chair, "you wanna come round next weekend for dinner? I know Ruby wants to see you too."

"That depends, will _you_ be cooking?"

"Hey! That was one time! I'll have you know my father's skill in the kitchen has passed down to me and I don't burn _everything_. Anyway I like my food crisp."

"There's a distinct difference between crisp and charred beyond recognition."

"Are you challenging me to a cooking duel?"

"Oh yes consider me throwing down the oven glove right now."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and don't hesitate to let me know what you think! I'm always looking to improve.**

**What do you think Qrow is going to do? What do you think of Neo? Is Weiss' father really that bad? **

**Anyway:**

**I do lots of little one shots (mainly freezerburn) on my tumblr if you ever want some things to read whilst i'm being lazy with updating this so come say hello.**

**Hopefully I'll update again soon (I do have most of the dreaded chapter 13 written up)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to everyone still reading this story! Don't hesitate to let me know what you think.**

**Also I have mentioned it before but Skiretehfox has done some awesome artwork for this fic- THERE IS A GREAT DEPICTION OF WHAT WINTER LOOKS LIKE IN THIS FIC ON SKIRE'S TUMBLR so go check it out. (it's in the Schnee's Burgers tag which I check regularly and on Skire's tumblr under the same tag)**

**Arieko- I agree that writing totally cannot be rushed! Thanks for the support and I am definitely going to publish another freezerburn fic on here soon I'm working on about 3 but I like to be ahead of my readers by quite a bit. Also Neo will be returning very soon...**

**Weiss Schneezed- About the smut thing I haven't written it before but if it's something people would like in this fic (which would make it go up to M rated) then I am thinking about writing it and seeing how it goes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a weekend and that meant all three of them were sat in the modest apartment, watching the gigantic TV they had spent months saving up for and at the expense of having proper food for a good while too. Yang winced in remembrance of the week of cheap noodles in which every meal was compromised of the awful food just because it had been on a discounted, multi-pack deal.

She saw her flatmates looking at each other from opposite sides of the couch, Neptune shifting awkwardly when she rolled her eyes.

Whilst yang didn't find being around her recently-revealed-to-be-more-than-friends flatmates she could tell that Neptune did so she gave them some alone time and walked to the library.

"Well if it isn't a surprise to see you here," Yang loudly announced as she rested her elbows on the desk and grinned widely at the librarian.

"Yang, what have I said about visiting me at work?" Blake stoically replied, only pausing for a mere moment as she typed something up on the computer.

"Well you're about to finish right? I was wondering if we could catch up or something, the coffee shop not far from here would be a nice place don't ya think?" Yang picked up a stray book and flicked through it, ignoring the set of glares her carrying voice brought about from those perusing the shelves.

"You are correct but I still have five minutes, maybe you should wait outside…"

"Look, I get that me and libraries aren't always on the best of terms but that fire was an accident and I haven't caused any since then."

"Yang you were banned and therefore unable to cause another fire. I'll meet you outside in five minutes." Blake focused on the monitor in front of her and Yang knew it was pointless to protest so she shrugged and stood on the sidewalk outside, woefully bored for what felt like hours.

After kicking a pebble around for a while she heard the door and looked up to rolling, golden eyes.

"You really do have to be constantly entertained."

"Life's too short to sit around doing nothing."

"I'm not sure about that, life seems reasonably long compared to other things we do."

"Let's not get all deep- I want a coffee. Come on." Yang led the way towards the shop she had taken Weiss to the other day and found a comfortable corner booth for them to lounge in. "Soooo…"

"What is it Yang?"

"What's the hot goss? Any updates on your love life for me to advise you in?"

"Since when have _we_ gossiped?"

Yang grinned and tilted her head to the side. "I think you're avoiding the question Blakey!

"I am not… _in_ a relationship if that's what you mean."

"Do you have your eye on anyone?" Yang cast her gaze across the coffee shop. "Maybe someone over there?"

Blake jolted up straight in her seat and followed Yang's eyes over to the form of Velvet, smiling at a customer and handing over a coffee, her hair in a loose bun and an apron covering her front.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, re-focusing on Yang.

"Is the coffee here good or the _customer service_?" Yang teased.

"I don't have time for a relationship."

"You're telling me that if she came over here right now and asked you on a date you would say no?"

"Yang stop being ridiculous. I'll have a tea please," Blake said as she held out some coins for Yang.

"It's not ridiculous! You guys would be so cute together!" Yang fixed her with a serious look before standing up from the table and making her way over to the counter. "Hey Velvet! What's up?"

"Hello Yang, I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

"I am absolutely great. Could ya get me a coffee and Blake over there some tea?" Yang gestured over to Blake and smirked when Velvet waved at her friend and Blake returned the gesture with a sort of half-wave.

"Sure."

"Hey I'm planning a party for my twenty-first in a couple weeks, do you fancy coming along?"

"Of course! You have my number don't you?"

"Yeah, I'll send out a text closer to the time with all the details," Yang paused to rest her arms against the side as she watched Velvet work, "I sure hope Blake can make it though…"

Velvet momentarily paused her busy hands. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I heard her car's in a bit of a mess after someone drove into it and left her with a huge bill to fix it."

"I could give her a lift," Velvet offered, bringing the drinks towards Yang who pushed the money across the counter in exchange.

"That would be great, I'll let her know." Yang responded to Velvet's wide smile with one of her own before returning to Blake who was squinting at her suspiciously.

"Thanks," Blake muttered as the tea was passed to her.

"So Velvet is gonna give you a lift to my party, awesome right?"

"Yes." Blake rolled her eyes. "Yang, did you bring me here to try and take your mind off _your_ relationship?"

"Uh…" Yang rubbed at her red cheek. "I guess maybe? I wanted a distraction but I do like seeing you."

"I like seeing you too Yang," Blake replied with a tilting upwards of her lips. "How are you and Weiss doing?"

"We're actually doing really great- she's really great. You know the kinds of relationships I've had before Blake," at this point Blake nodded gravely, "but this is the real deal. It's just that her father's making her meet all these kinda suitors at a fancy dinner party and part of me is still worried that she'll realise I'm…"

"Not worthy?"

"Yeah, I trust her of course but part of me still thinks there may be some rich heir that could provide better for her or something, I can hardly afford to pay for school and I'm not exactly 'well mannered' or whatever, I dunno." Her thoughts, her insecurities, were a scattered mess that she usually managed to push aside.

"She is obviously with you because she wants to be Yang, if she wanted some 'rich heir' I'm sure she would have already got her father to find one. She's lucky to have you and though you've made your mistakes in relationships in the past," Yang swallowed guiltily, "you've learnt from them."

"Yeah, thanks Blake." Yang smiled over the curling steam from her coffee cup. "Sorry for making this all about me. How's school?"

"Its university Yang, you make it sound like we're still back at Signal, but its good thanks. When is your next boxing match?"

"We've not sorted the date out yet but it's gonna be a good one, I'm kinda also thinking of maybe seeing if Junior will let me fight at his again for some more money."

Blake's face twisted into one of simultaneous suspicion and concern, an impressive feat really. "Yang, you hardly left on good terms and it wouldn't be wise to get mixed up in all that again."

Yang waved off the sudden seriousness. "It was just a thought, I'm not a stupid kid anymore anyway.

"You seem to act like a child a lot." Blake smirked and took a swig of her tea, seemingly content to return to lighter topics of conversation.

"You never complain when my sister acts like that, in fact I'm pretty sure you find it cute!"

"Ruby's different," Blake replied, fixing her eyes on her teacup.

"Oh really? She's seventeen you know, only three years younger than us."

"It seems like a lot at our age."

"Hey! Weiss is two and a half years younger than me!"

"Are you suggesting that my friendship with Ruby is something more?"

Yang laughed aloud at that. "Ha! Of course not. It's _you_ that made that connection, are you trying to tell me something Blake?" Yang raised an eyebrow and leaned forwards, smirking at the eye-roll and tut she received at her teasing. "So it was fun seeing you at Winter's signing the other day- I didn't know you were such a big fan of my close friend's smutty romance novels!"

"Yang!"

* * *

After coffee Yang drove out of the city to her dad's house, being enveloped into a crushing hug the moment she stepped through the door.

"Hey little dragon!" Taiyang greeted, his lilac eyes twinkling down at her with his welcoming smile.

"Hey dad, how's work?" She asked conversationally as she removed her shoes and followed him into the kitchen.

His sigh was weary and accompanied by cracking as he reached his hands above his head to stretch. "We've been busy recently but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Don't push yourself too hard." Yang took a seat on the kitchen counter as she watched him root around in the fridge.

"You know what it's like; we need the money honey."

"Nice rhyme." He grinned at her over his shoulder and shook his hips from side to side as he started humming out of tune.

"Money honey," he sang whilst Yang sighed.

"Dad-"

He began spinning some invisible decks in front of him. "M-m-m-money honey."

"Dad! I think Qrow is here!"

"But usually Qrow is slow!"

"Dan please stop the rhyme thing."

Ruby peeked her head around the door. "I'll let uncle Qrow in! Hey Yang!"

"Hey rubes."

Tai's baritone voice rang out through the kitchen to the sounds of Ruby welcoming Qrow into their home. "I think it's going to be a musical day todaaaaaaaaaaay."

"Dad, I think that's," he raised his eyebrow, implying he wanted a rhyme from her, "bad." She sighed and realised that she'd definitely missed her dad's eccentricity.

Ruby rushed back into the room with an excitable bounce. "It's time for the cook-off!"

"Yes but first I must say," Tai continued to sing every word with impressive vigour, "that to play you must follow my rules."

"Why are we siiiiiiiinging?" Ruby asked, her high pitch adding to the ridiculous effect.

"The next hour is a musical hour you see- it is a law decreed by me!" Tai accompanied his singing with wild arm gestures as he announced the rules. "Yang and Qrow you have thirty minutes and you are now foe! Let your food be light, not dense, and from this moment henceforth let the battle commence!"

The competitors fixed each other with bewildered glances before sprinting towards the fridge and grabbing the more favourable ingredients, Yang elbowing the middle-aged man in the ribs to grab at the eggs.

Taiyang sat in a kitchen chair, Ruby in the one next to him, as he eagerly took in the combatant's tussling. "I am here today with my co-host Ruby for the cook-off championship- Ruby what do you saaaaaay?"

"Well Taiyang, this is really starting off with a bang!"

"More like a Yang!" Yang piped up from over the mixing bowl she was frantically stirring, spilling the batter within upon the tiled floor.

"There looks to be a spillage on aisle threeee!" Tai bellowed from his gut.

"What a ctastropheeeee!" His youngest daughter giggled along with him.

Qrow burst into their musical number with his normal monotonous speaking voice. "I think that may be a health and safety breach."

"Did I happen to hear neither singing nor rhyme? Be careful unless you're prepared to do the time!" Tai warned his oldest friend.

"A health and safety breach… peach?" Qrow attempted, his dark brows meeting in the middle as he thought of a rhyme.

"I beseech you to try harder dear Qrow or your score may be very low."

"I thought you were judging the food not my ability to make life into a musical?"

"I am sorry I cannot hear unless a songlike voice or a rhyme hits my eaaaar!"

"Oh dear," Qrow uttered, earning an enthusiastic applause from Tai for the rhyme.

* * *

Yang was still brushing flour out of her unruly hair when she was seated opposite the deliberating judges, who were uttering to each other in muted tones as they prodded at the remnants of the food that had been offered to them.

The clock continued ticking until Tai leaped out of his seat dramatically and cleared his throat, as if he was announcing the next winner of an Olympic gold medal. "You came, you cooked and we tasteeeeed. I do hope you did not find your time was wasteeeeed."

Ruby stood on her chair beside him and belted out a high line. "It is my turn to say that the winner today waaaaaas…" she look intensely between the two competitors "…Qrow!"

The professional chief of police shoved his fist into the air triumphantly before coughing and turning to Yang. "Yes well, you were a tough challenger."

"And now we hand over the mic for his victory song!" Tai exclaimed as he held out an imaginary microphone before his friend.

"I think the hour is over now," Qrow informed them as he pointed towards the clock.

"Seeing as musical hour is over can we order some pizza?" Yang asked. "I didn't even get to eat the pancakes I made."

"Sure," Tai agreed but then Yang groaned at the smirk that overcame his features, "but after your first four slices you have to eat the fifth slice upside down." He then grabbed the phone and began dialling for a pizza.

"I do sometimes feel it is a miracle that you are both alive and well, despite how much he cares for you," Qrow muttered to the other two.

"Well we always had you there to help out if the annual Xiao-Long-Rose robot fighting tournament got out of hand," Yang commented.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "like that year Yang finally got a flamethrower to work."

"That was awesome." The sisters high fived and Qrow huffed a short laugh through his nose at the memory.

"It was terrifying for me and the Vale fire department."

Taiyang turned to them as he put down the phone. "Just like the spiciest pizza they have!"

Yang gasped dramatically. "You didn't?"

"I did darling daughter. I took the mad chilli challenge and if I can eat the spiciest pizza known to mankind-"

"-I don't think that's technically accurate," Qrow cut in.

"If I can eat it in less than five minutes in front of the delivery person we get the other four pizzas free!"

* * *

Her notebook was open in front of her, her mind swirling with thoughts and questions, and Weiss held the pen idly in front of her as she let out a sigh.

In any part of her life Weiss firmly believed that planning and organisation were key; when she had lost her first tooth she left out a note for the tooth fairy instructing them as to where they would find it, she had created a strict study schedule for her upcoming exams and, at the ripe age of seven, had planned out one of their family holidays until the whole trip had to be called off for an important business deal that her father had to seal. Why would this be any different?

Her ice blue eyes scanned the lined paper, her cheeks growing warm at the mere implications of the words.

_Music?_

_The silk bed sheets._

_Lights on or off? – bedside lamp on?_

_Candles?_

_Rose petals- too much?_

Of course her plan was in the early stages yet Weiss had given it plenty of thought.

"Hey Weiss!" Winter burst into her bedroom and Weiss fixed her with an unamused glare as she closed the notebook. "What were you writing? Is it your diary? Sorry I mean _journal_."

"N-no," Weiss spluttered. "Just some school work."

"Then why are you blushing so much?"

"You just surprised me!"

"Yeah, sure," Winter rolled her eyes and Weis felt the mattress dip next to her. "Were you writing about how Yang's golden hair shines in the sunlight?"

"_Please_," Weiss scoffed, "that sounds like a line from one of your books."

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy all that sappy romantic talk and I bet you totally look for inspiration in the more… _racy_ scenes."

"No!" Weiss disputed. "Me and Yang… we uh- we haven't actually…"

"You haven't slept together?" Winter's teasing tone disappeared. "I would've been on that the moment we were official."

"Don't treat my girlfriend like an object," Weiss ordered as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry but wow, how do you have such self-control? Aren't you simply desperate to have her call out your name in a breathless gasp as she-"

"Winter!"

The older sister raised her hands up apologetically. "Alright, you should never feel pressured to do it if you don't want to."

"I…" Weiss knew her entire face was a vibrant red that would put Ruby's favourite hoodie to shame, "I actually do want to."

"But she doesn't?!"

"No, no. We both have agreed that we want to take our relationship to the next level, I just- I want it to be perfect."

"Weiss, nothing is perfect, especially sex, but it can be one of the greatest pleasures we experience. It can take time to find what you like and first times tend to be pretty awkward, just make sure you are entirely comfortable and ready."

"Since when did you give good advice?"

"I take safe sex very seriously! What kind of older sibling would I be if I wasn't available for 'the talk'? Anyway you don't need to build it all up in your head just to get disappointed, it's only a physical act- though very intimate I'll admit."

"It's hard when everyone takes virginity so seriously."

"Yeah it's basically a load of bullshit that means as girls we can't win; you're either frigid or a slut. Only _you_ decide what you do with your body, if you think you're ready then sex can be a great part of a relationship but if you aren't then you can still have one without it."

"Thanks Winter." Weiss let a small, yet grateful, smile cover her face.

"It's no problem," Winter stood up from the bed, "and don't hesitate to let Yang know what you do and don't like- there's no need to fake it and I'm sure she'd appreciate your honesty."

Weiss ducked her head. "Of course."

"Awww my 'ickle Weissicle is growing up!" Winter ruffled Weiss' let down hair.

"Winter!"

"Okay! I'm leaving, I'm leaving. I'll be sure to knock next time though… just in case you have company," Winter teased, wiggling her eyebrows at Weiss' stern stare.

Weiss found her phone and without thought her thumbs glided across the screen until she was typing up a text to 'blonde idiot'.

_Are you free tonight? Xx_

Her toes tapped against the floor as she waited, anxiously watching until the screen lit up with a reply.

_We should be leaving the hospital soon and I have sum plans but I cud come over after? About 11:30? Xx_

Her eyebrows met in worry as she hurriedly tapped up her text.

_Are you okay?! Xx_

She couldn't fathom what Yang may have done to injure herself since they last spoke.

_Yh there was just a thing with my dad and pizza and a lot of crying and burning but we're all fine. 11:30 yeah? Xx_

Weiss felt an unstoppable smile curl her lips upwards.

_If you're certain you are fine I'll leave my balcony doors unlocked. Xx_

Her phone buzzed again and she bit down on her lip as she read the text.

_See ya then babe Xx_

Tonight. Weiss glanced at the clock and saw that she had around seven hours to prepare.

* * *

The stars were barely visible with the light pollution Vale gave off and Yang sorely missed the sky above her father's rural house that was littered with glittering specks.

She could feel the vibrations of the bass through the concrete as she stepped off Bumblebee and onto the sidewalk outside Junior's bar, more of a warehouse really, and she entered the wide double doors with a confident smirk on her face.

Gazing around the wide space Yang noted that not much had changed since she was last in the establishment many months ago and she had barely made her way towards the bar when one of Junior's bodyguards intercepted her.

"You're banned from here," Yang gave him a stern look, "…sir?"

"That's better. Bring Junior to me, I need to speak to him."

"I'm afraid I can't do that-"

"What are _you_ doing here?" A high pitched voice broke into their conversation as two twins sauntered towards them.

"Mel! Millie! How are you?" Yang asked conversationally, knowing she probably deserved the glares she was receiving.

"You aren't allowed in here," Melanie replied with a vicious venom in her tone.

"Now, now, I know I left on… bad terms but I've come to make amends and maybe earn some money for this fine establishment."

Apparently unable to stop her curiousness Miltiades spoke up next. "You're going to box again?"

"Well technically I never stopped, I just stopped doing it here. Do you think Junior will want his 'Golden Dragon' back?"

"Probab-"

Melanie cut her twin off as she stepped closer. "_We_ don't want to see you again but you'll have to ask _him_."

"Can't we be friends?"

"No." They simultaneously answered, crossing their arms in unison.

"I know I was wrong and please believe me when I say that I truly am sorry, I was a bit of a-"

"-Arrogant, ignorant jerk," Melanie weighed in.

"Yeah that," Yang swallowed thickly, "I thought I was pretty great huh? I've learnt a few things since then."

"You nearly lost us our jobs."

"Yeah, sorry again." Yang rubbed at the back of her neck as she was forced to relive the night she had fought nearly all of Junior's staff singlehandedly.

The owner in question strolled towards them, his confidence faltering with every step closer to Yang. "Why are you here?"

"I wanna do some boxing again? Whaddya say? Tonight? 'The Golden Dragon retakes the stage to claim her title as best bareknuckle boxer in Vale once more'."

Ever the businessman Yang knew Junior would at least consider her offer. "I'm paying you half of what I did before."

"Three-quarters and unlimited access to the bar."

He tilted his head on his thick neck until he stretched out a meaty hand. "Deal. You're up next."

"Sure." Yang smirked and shook his hand, feeling that rush of nervous adrenaline that always came with such a dangerous match.

She was lead down the rickety stairs that opened out into the basement she knew so well.

Fluorescent, white lights shone down onto the ring in the centre of the room which was surrounded on all sides by a bustling, drunk, rowdy crowd of the types of people that would rarely be seen in the normal upstairs of Junior's club. To the far side was a raised seating area available only to VIPs and those who paid extra, with rounded tables and actual chairs it was a more civilised way to watch the brutality that would be soon occurring in between the ropes.

The twins shot her another glare before making their way over to the raised platform, probably hoping to get a good view of her being punched, and Junior let her prepare herself in her old 'dressing room' before she heard the call to the ring from the commentator.

Hair tied up, wearing a yellow crop top and black shorts, Yang bounded through the parted crowd and jumped the ropes, landing solidly in the ring.

Her opponent was a burly man, aptly named 'The Bear', who looked like his staple diet was protein shakes, thick steaks and possibly adorable puppies and she giggled when he growled in an attempt to frighten her.

Boxing here was incredibly different to doing it at Beacon and Yang had to remind herself that Junior refereed this himself; he was rather lax on rules and encouraged anything that the blood-thirsty crowd enjoyed.

The bell tolled and Yang leaped backwards when he swung a heavy, hairy fist her way. She danced into his personal space and delivered two sharp uppercuts in succession before moving out of his range when he recovered enough to swing again, setting himself off balance in his rage.

This was going to be easy.

Yang decided to work the crowd, after all she was intending to earn her keep, and she ran around him to tap him on his behind, earning raucous laughter from the spectators, before rolling under another of his wild punches.

She did a cartwheel before slapping him on the cheek and began skipping around the ring, much to the crowd's delight.

That was when a terrific roar sounded out and Yang was just a second later dodging in her shock.

A fist, which Yang swore had the force of a speeding vehicle, hit her on the cheek and she bit down on her tongue, drawing a gush of tangy blood as she reeled out of his reach.

Her world was rotating as such a speed that it was nauseating and she leaned heavily against the side of the ring before she forced herself onto her feet.

He was charging towards her and Yang was done toying with him.

Her blurry vision focused, she listened to her thumping heart as it played against her ribs and she ducked and dodged.

She released precise punch after punch, hitting him in places that wouldn't allow him to prevent her from continuing her barrage. She hit him viciously, until she could feel blood trickle along her tightly closed fists from her knuckles.

He was out cold when she finally paused to heave in ragged breaths and other sounds returned to her ringing ears, the crowd were screaming, shouting, clapping, laughing and stomping their feet against the floor. Junior was holding her weary arm above her head but she didn't listen until a thick envelope, full of what she knew would be crumpled notes, was pressed into her palm.

Her blood was stark scarlet against the porcelain sink as she spit into it and washed the sweat off her face, ignoring the keen stinging that shot through her hands and up her arms at every movement.

She had twenty minutes till she was due to meet Weiss and Yang had no intentions of going back on her word.

She grabbed her leather jacket and bike helmet, running water along her bleeding tongue once more, before hastily leaving.

"Same time next week," Junior informed her, to which she nodded and exited the bar, feeling what she knew would become an ugly bruise begin to form on her cheek.

But the cash in her pocket was heavy.

* * *

**A/N: So any guesses as to what's gonna happen with Blake/Velvet? Are there feelings there or do they just share a secret? Uh I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote the cook off scene but I hope you found it fun (I can't help but always make this a ridiculous comedy). Turns out Winter is a supportive big sister and what the heck is Yang doing?!**

**Let me know any thoughts and stuff in the reviews or on tumblr (I love hearing from you) and hopefully I'll be updating again soon. (I don't even know anymore with all the essays and stuff I have to write, gdi real life!)**

**Also tell me if you guys are comfortable with having smut in this fic or not and whether you'd wanna see me write it.**


End file.
